Caminos Cruzados
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Milo y Camus se encuentran por primera vez en Atenas, sin saberlo sus destinos han quedado atados, a su vez los caminos de una generación de caballeros dorados se ven cruzados por la desgracia para algunos y por la felicidad para otros.
1. 0 EL LOCO

CAMINOS CRUZADOS

_** LOCO**_

…_**Impulso, inocencia…**_

Los rayos del sol inclemente le incitaban a abrir los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo que una mano le asía por el hombro moviéndolo con violencia, sin compasión, se abrazó a sí mismo negándose a moverse ni un ápice, le arrancaron las cobijas y el agua fría le escurrió por el rostro, abrió los ojos color turquesa de inmediato.

-Arggggh… está helada…-

-¡Párate ya! No sé como es que tengo un pupilo tan perezoso, partimos en una hora.- Ordenó Quiron autoritario como siempre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cínica al joven de melena rebelde.

-¡Una hora!.-

Corrió por la habitación para sacar ropa limpia mientras hecho un torbellino entró al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha rápida, agua fría… odiaba el agua fría al bañarse, pero Quiron le tenía prohibida el agua caliente, considerándola una vanidad innecesaria.

_Por fin al Santuario, después de tanto tiempo por fin al Santuario._

Se dijo a sí mismo Milo mientras salía de la ducha escurriendo. Dejaba su natal Milos para dirigirse al lugar del que siempre le habían hablado y del que había leído tantas cosas. El Santuario, el lugar escondido de los ojos humanos comunes, ahí donde estaban los que poseían poder como el de él y el de su propio maestro. También sabía que al igual que su maestro había 11 caballeros más, tantos como signos zodiacales y a su vez los pupilos de estos, o al menos eso imaginaba. Dolía dejar la tierra que había sido su hogar, no recordaba a sus padres… tal vez solo por pedazos de memoria se daba la idea de que si tenía padre.

*Flashback*

-Llévalo contigo… solo así podré estar seguro que tendrá un futuro y que no será corrupto por el mal que se está devorando la isla…- Imploró el hombre que llevaba ropas sencillas y gastadas, un hombre humilde con el pequeño de la mano.

-No puedo… ¿Qué voy a hacer con un niño tan pequeño?.- Respondió cortante el joven caballero del escorpión celeste.

-Por favor Quiron, llévatelo, entrénalo para que sea un hombre recto y justo.-

Quiron miraba detenidamente al niño de ojos turquesa, veía la chispa en ellos, veía fuerza, pero aún así, ¿Qué podía hacer él?. Aquel hombre era muy bueno, lo había conocido el día que lo enviaron a la isla de Milos a terminar con un renegado del Santuario que se había dedicado a exterminar a la población, entre las víctimas estaba la madre de Milo. Le partía el corazón ver las lágrimas escurriendo de aquel rostro cansado y eternamente triste.

-Está bien… lo llevaré conmigo, pero haz de saber que jamás le volverás a ver y él te olvidará para siempre por su propio bien.- Contestó frío como era su costumbre.

El hombre se puso de rodillas y dio un suave beso en la frente del pequeño Milo, quitó los cabellos rebeldes de la frente.

-Milo, ahora debes irte… serás un gran caballero un día… nunca olvides tus raíces y nunca te alejes del camino recto.- Susurró algunas palabras en griego y le soltó de la mano. –Ahora ve con Quiron.-

-No quiero dejarte…-

-Milo no hagas las cosas más difíciles, obedece.-

-Este chico va a necesitar mucha disciplina… - Comentó con crueldad Quiron mientras observaba con ojos felinos al pequeño que a su vez le devolvía la mirada, tomó su mano y tiró de él sin esperar si quiera que se despidiese de su padre que se quedó de rodillas, las lágrimas le resbalaban en un doloroso torrente mientras veía a su hijo partir para siempre…

Milo comenzó a berrear con todas su fuerzas, Quiron se detuvo malhumorado a mitad del camino, con una rodilla en el piso frente a Milo le dedicó una mirada severa y fría que le hizo callar de inmediato.

-¡Escúchame bien Milo! De hoy en adelante tú no tienes familiares ni lazos familiares, de hoy en adelante solo somos tú y yo, y yo no seré tu nana si no tu maestro, ¿Me oyes?.-

-Si…- Murmuró entre dientes.

-Te enseñaré cosas que nunca imaginaste pero para ello necesitas disciplina y dejarte de niñerías ¿Entiendes? Así que tienes que deshacerte de tus recuerdos para ello.-

*Fin del Flashback*

Con la toalla enredada en torno a la cintura abrió los cajones de la cómoda para sacar sus pocas pertenencias y apilarlas en la maleta. Una voz lo sobresaltó haciendo que dejara caer un elefante tallado en madera, el único recuerdo de su niñez.

-No sabía que seguías aferrándote a los viejos recuerdos Milo, creí haberte dicho que eso no te llevaría a nada bueno.-

Milo le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos mientras se apresuraba a recoger del piso la figurilla tallada y la guardaba en la maleta, no contestó nada y siguió guardando la ropa.

-Tampoco es necesario que lleves todo, estaremos entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo y llevarás el uniforme de los aprendices, por sí planeabas llevar ropa inapropiada.-

-No creo que haya nada interesante para que me fugue por la noche.-

-Y más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer por que donde te descubra te echaré. Tienes 15 minutos para terminar de empacar.-

-¿Quiron?.-

-¿Si?.-

-¿Cómo es el Patriarca?.-

Sonrió ante su discípulo, la clase de sonrisas divertidas que muy rara vez solía poner el escorpión, casi siempre serio a pesar de la belleza que poseía, parecía no estar consciente de ella.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Milo ya lo verás tú mismo, solo ten cuidado de no querer tomarle el pelo o hacer algún comentario inoportuno como sueles hacer.-

Frunció el ceño pues le había parecido una burla directa hacia su persona.

_Cualquier cosa con tal de un día poseer la armadura por la que he entrenado con tanto ahínco. _


	2. 1 EL MAGO

_** MAGO**_

…_**Inicio, voluntad, habilidad…**_

-Hoy llega al Santuario Quiron y su pupilo, dicen que está muy adelantado solo espero que no tenga el mismo mal genio que su maestro.-

-Jajaja que malo eres Akbar, tiene ya tiempo que no sé nada de él, salvo por sus escuetas cartas.- Contesto con una mirada triste Eneo, caballero de Acuario a su compañero, el caballero de Virgo.

-¿Se siguieron comunicando entonces?.-

-Algunas veces…-

-Por cierto… ¿Como está Camus? Ayer pense por un momento que no resistiría tu aire congelado, lo hizo aunque después salió despedido.-

-Esta muy bien, es un buen alumno, muy dedicado aunque me gustaría que no se tomara todo tan a la tremenda.-

Una voz gritando a todo pulmón les sacó de la apacible plática, la figura de un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel de bronce se acercaba llevaba arrastras a un chico mas bajo que él pero visiblemente más joven, el mismo color de piel y los ojos verdes similares…

-Es la última vez Aioria que quiero enterarme que haz ido a hacer líos al pueblo… te juro que te echaré…-

-¡No hice líos!.-

-Hola Aioros.- Contestó amistoso Akbar.

-¿Otra vez se dio a la fuga?.- Pregunto Eneo al borde de la carcajada.

-Si, otra vez… y ahora márchate al templo… mejor aún márchate a entrenar…- Ordenó furioso Aioros a su hermano que al sentirse libre del apretón en su muñeca se marchó sobándose.

-¿Por qué estás tan ofuscado? Seguro que no es por Aioria ¿verdad?.-

-No Akbar no es solo por él, he vuelto a pelear con Saga, cada vez es más insoportable, no me gustan sus escenas de celos, nos llevábamos muy bien como amigos, pero… no sé… -

-¿A caso esto tendrá que ver con el guardián de la décima casa?.- Interrogó Eneo.

-Eneo, no lo acoses, déjalo estar..-

-…No me gusta que Saga se comporte así, hay algo que no me cuadra, algunas veces está bien y vuelve a ser el de antes, cariñoso y amable pero luego… es como si fuera dos personas distintas, Saga el buen amigo y el amoroso y Saga el que se violenta y se vuelve loco de celos… estoy desvariando no me hagan caso.- Los ojos del centauro parecían preocupados a pesar de que lo ocultó tras una sonrisa… realmente preocupado por que su corazón empezaba a inclinarse hacía el dueño del templo de Capricornio.

Desembarcaron en el antiguo muelle, solo unas cuantas horas había durado el viaje, pero las suficientes para que Milo pensara e imaginara el nuevo giro que daba su vida. Estaba muy ilusionado pero también muy asustado, las arteras palabras de Quirón no le habían llenado de confianza. Había pasado gran parte del trayecto en la borda, sentado en una vieja banca de madera, había observado desde que empezaron a partir la isla, su isla y no quitó la vista hasta que no fue más que un punto en el horizonte. Según palabras de Quiron dejaba atrás ahora si sus últimos recuerdos y lazos familiares, si es que los había tenido, pues no lograba recordar gran cosa por más que rebuscara en sus recuerdos.

-Trae tus cosas.- Ordenó secamente Quiron cuando al fin encontró a Milo sentado en aquel lugar solitario. –Anda muévete que ya hemos llegado.-

-Ahora voy.- Se levantó sin ganas de hacerlo y fue por su vieja maleta.

Ambos salieron del barco con sus pertenencias, parecía muy grande aquel pueblo para los jóvenes ojos de Milo pronto se encontró observando enlelado de un lado a otro.

-A este paso no llegaremos nunca, ¿No puedes apurarte? ¿Te gusta? Por ahora observa bien todo por que no tendrás muchas oportunidades de andar haciendo al vago por aquí.-

_Eso ya lo veremos_. Pensó para sí Milo, total, las noches eran largas, ya encontraría la manera de fugarse por la noche y visitar el lugar, se preguntaba si el resto de caballeros serían igual de serios como su maestro, tenía entendido que había algunos caballeros con sus discípulos así que seguro encontraba con quien escapar.

A regañadientes obedeció y fue a paso veloz tras su maestro, pronto había perdido el esplendor el lugar pues se hallaban caminando por una zona árida y solitaria, estaba completamente deshabitada y en su mayoría el camino subía haciendo aún más duro su ascenso, el sol les hería los ojos. Tomaron caminos terregosos y ocultos, aunque gastados, era notorio que muchos o unos cuantos caminaban por ahí, todos aquellos que vivían en el Santuario de los cuales el mundo no sabía nada, salvo la gente del pueblo que había escuchado rumores de hombres muy especiales que vivían en el exilio más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba.

-¿Ya te cansaste?.- Preguntó con un toque de burla el joven maestro a su discípulo que iba unos metros atrás de él.

-No pero pesa la maleta.-

-Falta poco.- Comentó en un tono que se antojaba de consuelo pero que no llegaba a serlo, en efecto tras unos minutos llegaron a una especie de poblado mucho más pequeño, las casas eran muy austeras y en su mayoría pequeñas cabañas.

-Aquí se encuentran los caballeros de más bajo rango así que si pensabas escapar te será imposible sin que te vean.-

-¿Qué es eso?.- Interrogó señalando un grupo de cabañas de mejor aspecto y protegidas.

-Es el campamento de las kòres, algo que como bien sabes te esta prohibido, a ti y a cualquier varón.-

Siguieron andando topándose con el coliseo que dejaba escapar el ruido de la multitud que seguramente observaba un combate.

Milo observaba asombrado, había bastante gente a pesar de que antes se preguntaba si realmente viviría alguien ahí, le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso a Quiron y varias veces tuvo que correr tras él. Cuando pensaba que su asombro llegaba a su fin dieron con una explanada que por sí sola no daba mucho de sí, lo que le seguía fue lo que le dejó sin aliento, las escaleras que llevaban al templo de Aries, la primera casa del zodiaco y seguido de este los demás templos ascendiendo en orden hasta coronar las escarpadas construcciones en el gran templo del Patriarca. El joven griego siguió andando atontado y se disponía a subir por las escaleras cuando Quiron le detuvo por el hombro haciendo que casi cayera de espaldas.

-Escúchame atentamente Milo, de ahora en adelante tu lugar estará aquí, vivirás conmigo en el templo del Escorpión celeste, desde luego en una habitación adecuada a tu rango hasta que la armadura dorada sea tuya y tomes posesión del templo, seguirás siendo mi discípulo hasta que yo considere que puedes ser un digno portador… - Los ojos de Milo se entrecerraron en un gesto de desafío, como odiaba que lo hiciese menos. – Como bien sabes aquí al igual que tú están los discípulos de otros caballeros dorados, no por ello significa que tengas que mezclarte con ellos y yo te aconsejaría que mientras menos contacto tengas con ellos mejor, la vida de un caballero es así, solitaria, salvo en algunos casos, no quiero peleas ni quejas, nada de escaparse para andar de parranda, recuerda que estas bajo entrenamiento, no de vacaciones, compórtate con dignidad… ya sabes a que me refiero.- Dijo cortante el caballero de Escorpión.

-No, no sé a que te refieres.-

-Vamos Milo, no te hagas tonto, me refiero al tipo de cosas que solías hacer en la isla, andar en busca de mujeres o de hombres, no sé y tampoco me interesa, aquí no es un burdel de carretera, no puedes andar de cama en cama por que además de que es deshonroso para un caballero me enteraré y te arrancaré el miembro, ¿Entendiste?.-

-Si… entendí…- Comentó en voz baja y algo azorado por lo que le había dicho, ¿Así que siempre supo de sus correrías en la isla?, eso le hizo sentirse espiado y sucio, Quiron siempre lograba hacerle sentir culpable de su propia naturaleza.

En un parpadeo habían llegado hasta la cámara del Patriarca, Quiron estaba con la rodilla en el suelo al igual que él, era impresionante lo que podía mirar de reojo hasta que el hombre que era el regente del Santuario ocupó su lugar en la silla.

-Quiron, tanto tiempo lejos del Santuario y veo que has traído contigo a tu alumno.- La voz llana del Patriarca resonaba por todos los recovecos de la estancia, se notaba la autoridad y la sabiduría de años, no le gustaría estar delante de aquel hombre disgustado.

-Su excelencia lo he entrenado largos años y al recibir su llamado lo he traído conmigo para continuar con su entrenamiento aquí en el Santuario.-

-Me pregunto si será digno de ser el guardián de Escorpión, parece muy frágil y a juzgar por su cabello tan bien cuidado tengo mis severas dudas, aquí jovencito no tendrás tiempo de acicalarte ni será necesario, estarás al servicio de Atena y te dirgiras con respeto ante todos aquellos de mayor rango que tú, no quiero que tengas problemas con los demás aprendices y espero una conducta decorosa de tu parte, Quiron procura que lo entienda.-

Milo se quedó de una pieza, ni su propio maestro se había dirigido tan cruel a él, nunca le había hecho sentir como una basura, justo como lo hacía ahora aquel hombre, sus mejillas enrojecieron de la pena y del coraje.

-Lo entenderá, yo me encargaré de ello.-

-¿Ya lleva la marca?.-

-No aún no, esperaba poder hacerlo aquí en el Santuario, para él sería más apremiante, en mi humilde opinión.-

_¿De que demonios hablan? ¿Qué marca?_ Pensó en silencio el joven de los ojos turquesa.

-Bien, tu mejor que nadie conoces a tú pupilo.-

Unas cuantas indicaciones y estuvieron libres del rostro severo de aquel hombre que no parecía más mayor que Quiron, le habían llamado la atención los puntos violáceos en donde debería de haber cejas, pero carecía de estas.

Quirón inmediatamente notó el desagrado de Milo y trató de apaciguarlo.

-No tendrás que cortar tu cabello, muchos aquí lo llevan largo, solo cuida de que no sea motivo de una reprimenda.-

-Nunca he dedicado más tiempo a mi cabello que a mi entrenamiento ¡Es ridículo!.-

-Shion es muy duro pero es un buen hombre, guarda el coraje para el entrenamiento que te espera mañana, es probable que entrenes junto a los demás aprendices y no quiero verte quedar en ridículo ante nadie.-

-No lo haré… ¿De que marca hablaban?.-

-Ya la has visto Milo, en mi cuerpo… el tatuaje en mi espalda, el escorpión.-

Se quedó en completo silencio, se le hacía una crueldad marcar la piel del cuerpo, de por sí odiaba tener una cicatriz por más pequeña que esta fuera, siempre había pensado que la piel era algo especial, era el único vestido que llevaban desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte motivo de más para conservar el cuerpo intacto, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras seguía a Quiron hasta el comedor, por esta vez le permitiría estar presente junto con el resto de caballeros dorados a manera de recibimiento, de ahí en adelante debía permanecer en el comedor de los aprendices. Sin duda las sorpresas iban a ser el común denominador de su vida a partir de ahora.


	3. 2 LA SACERDOTISA

_** SACERDOTISA**_

…_**sabiduría, intuición, memoria…**_

Pasó la mano por la frente del joven francés que estaba delante de él, su piel blanca era casi del mismo color que la de aquel caballero que tanto ansiaba ver.

-Bueno Camus estás completamente repuesto ¿Te sientes mejor?.- Inquirió con sus ojos azules a su pupilo.

-Si, estoy perfectamente bien maestro.-

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me hables tan formal cuando estamos a solas, llámame simplemente Eneo.- Le reprendió suavemente.

-Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro.- Bajó los ojos azules al piso para que no mirara su azoramiento.

-No tienes que tomarte todo tan a pecho, anda vamos al comedor.-

Eneo observó a Camus caminar delante de él, le parecía tan frágil, aunque fuese tan difícil para sonreír, de hecho en todos los años que llevaban juntos pocas veces le había visto sonreír, no obstante era un aprendiz vivaz y estaba seguro de que más adelante sería muy poderoso.

Estaba ansioso y lleno de emoción de volver a ver a Quiron, largos años habían pasado desde que se vieron por última vez cuando este partió a Milos para terminar con los rebeldes, se despidieron entre abrazos y besos en el puerto, sería la última vez que se verían hasta ahora, pues Quiron había decidido tomar a un alumno nativo de la isla, se le rompió el corazón al saberlo y más por tristeza que por nada él mismo decidió hacerse cargo de un niño de origen francés que entrenaría en Siberia y ahora volvían a estar juntos.

Camus se dirigió con presteza al comedor de los aprendices y Eneo siguió hasta donde se reunían los caballeros dorados que se encontraban en el Santuario, ahí ya se encontraba Shura el español, el reciente caballero de Capricornio, a su lado Aioros de Sagitario, Saga de Géminis, Akbar de Virgo, Hebe de Piscis, el joven guerrero con nombre de mujer, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer y Albretch de Tauro, en el que la mayoría de las bromas de los demás recaían, era un chico de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos grises, fuerte combatiente y de estilizada figura, a diferencia de su pupilo que era un joven de impresionante tamaño que sobrepasaba en estatura y músculos a su maestro. Se sentó a un lado de Akbar, su amigo desde siempre.

-Aún no llega, pero no tardará…- le guiño un ojo.

-¿Ya lo has visto?.-

-Esta mañana lo ví cuando llegó con su alumno… por cierto ahí viene…-

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando observó a Quiron acercarse a través de las puertas de madera al comedor, seguía siendo tan imponente como siempre, su cabello del color del fuego brillaba con intensidad y sus fríos ojos amarillos, que brillaban como el oro, sin duda era poseedor de una belleza sin par, tras él venía un chico de una melena larga y salvaje, moreno, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos azul turquesa que poseía.

-Quiron es bueno tenerte de nueva cuenta en casa.- La varonil voz de Albretch le recibió apremiándolo a sentarse a su lado, justo enfrente de Eneo de Acuario.

-Éste es mi alumno, Milo…- Hizo la breve presentación y tomaron asiento juntos. Inmediatamente Milo notó cierta incomodidad de Quiron, y aquel hombre que miraba constantemente a su maestro le hacía pensar que tal vez ellos tenían algo ver.

-Quiron tanto tiempo ha pasado… me alegra volver a verte.-

-A mi también me alegra estar de nuevo en el Santuario…-

Aquella forma de ser no la conocía Milo quien toda su vida había estada a lado de él, tal vez aquel era al que le escribía cada mes sin falta, ahora le parecía tan diferente su propio maestro, menos duro, más humano y casi podía reconocer una sonrisa en sus labios al contemplar al caballero de Acuario.

-Tu alumno es muy guapo.- Comento con cierta coquetería Eneo observando a Milo, cosa que desde luego no gusto a Quiron.

-Si, bueno no le des cuerda que de por sí ya es insufrible.-

La ligera sonrisa de Milo se había borrado completamente al escuchar sus rudas palabras, se apresuro a comer todo lo que le sirvieron para poder pasar unos momentos conociendo el Santuario, clara eso si se lo permitían además ya le había empezado a parecer incómodo estar en aquella mesa con los caballeros dorados que ni siquiera reparaban en el salvo Eneo y Quiron y de vez en cuando se topaba con una mirada que no le gustaba… los ojos azules de aquel al que llamaban Máscara Mortal, parecía mirarle con burla.

-¿Puedo retirarme? Me gustaría conocer el Santuario.-

-De acuerdo pero no te alejes mucho y no te metas en problemas por vida del cielo.- Se quejó Quiron.

Milo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, el sol que estaba por morir aún teñía el cielo de anaranjado, tuvo curiosidad de conocer al resto de aprendices que como él estaban ahí, sabía que a esa hora estarían en el comedor pero no tenía ganas de ir, le apetecía más estar solo y recorrer el lugar. Le parecía un lugar exquisito, las construcciones imponentes se erguían ante él, anduvo largas horas deambulando por el Santuario quería contemplar desde arriba los 12 templos, pero en el camino hacía la colina a la que quería llegar se perdió y pronto empezó a andar por el descampado, empezaba a asustarse.

-Vamos Milo no seas ridículo, nadie se pierde aquí.- se dijo a sí mismo para relajarse, llegó hasta un camino oculto, y se veía que era muy poco usado pues en algunas partes aún había hierba, justo se preguntaba a donde llevaría cuando una piedrecilla golpeo en su brazo, inmediatamente se puso en guardia tratando de identificar donde estaba la persona que le había lanzado la piedra.

-No deberías andar merodeando por aquí, está prohibido.- La voz varonil de alguien a quien no lograba ver le hablaba.

-Y supongo que tú tampoco deberías estar aquí… ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí?.- Lanzó una aguja escarlata a una gruesa rama de un árbol, esta se desplomó y la figura que estaba sobre ella saltó hasta otra, se le antojó que aquel chico que estaba jugando con él parecía un gato, escondido entre las sombras y saltando por las ramas, de pronto un rayo de luz a manera de contestación pegó en el piso en sus pies, apenas si pudo saltar.

-Jajaja bajaré…- Y de un salto limpio un chico de piel bronceada y cabello avellana quedó delante de él, llevaba una túnica corta blanca y unas sandalias, sus ojos verdes en efecto le recordaban a un felino, brillantes como las esmeraldas, sonreía y le observaba curioso de cabeza a pies.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto en el Santuario.-

-Me llamo Milo, he venido a entrenar aquí con mi maestro Quiron.-

-¿Enserio? Entonces vas por la armadura de Escorpión ¿Y que tan bueno eres? Yo voy por la armadura de Leo no me falta mucho.- Contesto en tono presuntuoso. –Y por cierto… cuida que no te vean por aquí, ya te lo dije, esta prohibido… me llamo Aioria.-

-Soy muy bueno evidentemente si no, no estaría aquí.- Aquel chico le parecía petulante aunque era muy guapo, de hecho era de los griegos más guapos que había visto y le parecía algo conocido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te gusto? Jajaja.-

-No seas tonto, es que me pareces conocido.-

-¡Ah! Eso debe ser por que ya viste a mi hermano, Aioros de Sagitario, bueno es hora de irme, supongo que nos veremos seguido y tal vez después te diga a donde lleva ese camino, hasta pronto Milo.-

-Hasta luego Aioria.- De entrada no se decidía si aquel chico le agradaba o no, le parecía un presumido aunque fue amable, al menos ya había intercambiado más de dos palabras con alguien, lo observó marcharse y antes de olvidarlo él también regreso por donde había venido, si no lo hacía tal vez Quiron tendría una rabieta.

Eneo y Quiron se encontraban en la parte antigua del Santuario, caminando entre las ruinas de los viejos templos, como era costumbre Eneo hablaba y hablaba mientras Quiron solo escuchaba. Llegaron hasta unas escaleras de mármol aún conservadas y se sentaron ahí, ya había empezado a oscurecer.

-¿Sabes? Te he extrañado mucho.- El caballero de Acuario se aventuró a acariciar la pálida mejilla del caballero de Escorpión, éste se quedó observándole con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo Eneo?.- Sus labios se acercaron hasta tocar los de su compañero, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello color chocolate. –Si no supiera que eres un coqueto incorregible te creería.-

-¡Quiron! No es verdad, todo este tiempo he pensado en ti.-

-Mentiroso…- Esta vez sus labios se unieron más apasionadamente, re encontrándose después de tantos años, reconociéndose en cada tacto, sus manos acariciaban uno al otro, como recuperando el tiempo perdido, nadie los veía, nadie los escuchaba, nadie escuchó los gemidos al caer la noche de dos amantes que se volvían a encontrar.

Yacían desnudos abrazados en el mármol frío, sin embargo no sentían frío.

-¿Quiron?.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Se me ha ocurrido algo, vamos a que nos digan la suerte.-

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?.-

-No, es enserio, vamos… anda, no es lejos de aquí.- Lo obligó a levantarse y vestirse aunque el otro protestó. De inmediato se pusieron en camino hasta llegar al templo de Delfos dedicado a Apolo, Eneo conocía a una de las sibilas y a escondidas dieron con ella.

-¿Puedes decirnos que dictan las estrellas para nosotros?.-

La joven mujer, ciega de nacimiento escuchó a Eneo y asintió llevándolos aparte a una especie de espejo de cristal les hizo sentarse de frente a ella con el espejo entre los tres, justo sobre el espejo de agua el techo del templo dejaba entrar la luz de las estrellas haciendo que estas se reflejaran en el agua.

-Veo problemas, están rodeados de peleas, engaños, violencia, lucha por el poder, estará a prueba el amor entre ustedes sin embargo depende de ambos que se mantenga, si uno falla un poco todo se vendrá abajo…-

-¡Suficiente! Vámonos Eneo…-

-Pero…-

-Son tonterías, no creas nada de ello.-

-El carácter que tienes y la falta de fe algún día te traerán problemas.- Dijo la sorprendida sacerdotisa. Quiron no contestó más y salió seguido de Eneo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, cuando le dio alcance lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo detenerse, lo abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a él hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Enserio crees que nada de eso nos sucederá?.-

-Eneo, vamos no seas infantil, son patrañas, nadie puede ver el futuro de los demás.- Lo abrazó acariciando su espalda.

-Es que no me ha gustado lo que nos dijo.- Pero ya era tarde pues en el corazón de Eneo la duda ya se había sembrado y el miedo surcaba su corazón.


	4. 3 LA EMPERATRIZ

_** EMPERATRIZ**_

…_**creatividad, inteligencia, feminidad…**_

Las estrellas por la noche siempre le llenaban de tranquilidad, era un espectáculo digno de un cuadro, en especial desde donde estaba, se había quedado unos momentos cerca de la última casa, la de Piscis, y desde ahí podía ver el resto de los templos de los guerreros dorados, los más fuertes entre los 88, más abajo a lo lejos, veía las mortecinas lucecillas del pueblo y el mar Egeo enmarcando el paisaje, que diferente lucía todo ahí en el Santuario, suspiro al recordar su isla natal y se pregunto por primera vez si esto era lo que el quería, o tal vez había sido arrastrado como una hoja a ese destino.

_No tengo por que dudar, esto es lo que yo quiero, en el fondo de mi corazón deseo la armadura para poder proteger a la diosa Atena… en recuerdo de aquellos que sin duda ame y no pude proteger… ahora puedo hacer algo._

Todo estaba en aparente calma, reconoció el templo del Escorpión por solo la energía que le llamaba a ese lugar y le indicaba que su maestro estaba ahí.

-Milo, ya llegaste, ¿Dónde andabas?.- Inquirió inmediatamente Quirón.

-Estaba paseando por el Santuario…- Pensó en preguntar como eran los demás discípulos pero concretó que si lo hacía inmediatamente intuiría que se había topado con uno de ellos y esto le llevaría a pensar que algo más había pasado, típico de él, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-Bien, trae tus cosas, te mostraré donde dormirás.- Procedió a darle un pequeño tour por el templo, le mostró la hermosa cámara que él ocuparía, el dormitorio principal, quedó absolutamente impresionado; cuando le hubo mostrado todo lo llevó a la parte de abajo donde al fondo se encontraba una pequeña habitación, parecía una habitación de servicio, únicamente contaba con una mesilla de noche, un taburete plegable, un sencillo escritorio, un arcón para su ropa, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el sencillo clino, que era un tipo de cama antiquísima, el mismo conocía esos lechos que aún la gente más humilde de la isla conservaba, también contaba con su propio baño. Después de ver la habitación de Quiron aquello le pareció grosero y humillante, frunció el ceño, ¿Qué más le quedaba?, era suya y tendría suficiente intimidad siempre y cuando Quiron no estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor, después de todo tendría su refugio.

-Acomoda tus cosas, duerme bien. Mañana te levantarás temprano, a la misma hora de siempre y otra cosa: procura mantener esa ventana cerrada si llego a tener la ligera sospecha de que la usas para otros fines haré que pongan barrotes en ella.-

-Entiendo.- Suspiró pesadamente.

-Buenas noches.- Se alejó del lugar y se fue directamente a su habitación.

-Rayos…- Milo se arrojó sobre el clino, era suave, no lo podía negar, mucho más suave que la vieja cama en la que dormía en la cabaña de la isla donde cualquier movimiento hacía que rechinaran los muelles del colchón de manera obscena según Quirón.

-Eneo, no tienes que tener miedo, tú sabes que las artes adivinatorias no son exactas ¿No es así?.- Preguntaba Akbar en un tono consolador.

-Lo sé pero me ha dejado pensando, ya antes había hablado con aquella sibila ¿Y sabes que me dijo? Que los dueños de la casa de Acuario y la casa de Escorpión estaban atados al mismo camino pero destinados a vivir separados y no es que esas palabras me hagan feliz.-

-¿No será que la duda se ha sembrado en ti por que te has fijado en alguien más?.-

-No, claro que no…- Pero parecía que ni él mismo creía en sus propia palabras.

-¿Seguro? Por que sí es así mejor que pongas en orden tus pensamientos, Eneo sabes bien que el amor va más allá de ser amantes de ocasión, es algo más espiritual.-

-¿Por quien me tomas? Claro que lo sé.-

-Quiero marcharme sabiendo que estarás bien.-

-¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?.-

-Ya lo sabes mi discípulo se encuentra solo en la India, debo volver, quizá lo traiga conmigo la próxima vez que regrese.-

-Pero… pero tardarás en volver.-

-Siempre lo hago ¿Qué tiene de diferente? Además no te preocupes, no estarás solo, tienes a los demás y Quiron está aquí contigo, ¿No era eso lo que deseabas?.-

-Si…-

-Y no te preocupes que Quiron no te dejará solo, antes se ofrece el mismo de thisía* jajaja.-

-…- Guardó un silencio incómodo y se quedó mirando discretamente a su compañero, su piel morena y su cabello negro azabache, era muy agradable a la vista, quizá en demasía y aquel punto de iluminación en su frente le daba un aire místico y exótico.

Ya había abierto los ojos antes de la hora acostumbrada, estaba ansioso, y lo encontraba gracioso por que se sentía como un adolescente el primer día de clases, nunca antes había tenido compañeros con quien entrenar y platicar acerca de sus anhelos e inquietudes, claro que el socializar le estaba prohibido y según la advertencia de Quiron debía evitarlo le había hecho pensar que el resto de caballeros en el Santuario no eran de fiar… descubrió su cuerpo de las cobijas y se sentó en el clino por el que se había sentido tan inconforme, ahora se arrepentía, era perfecto para descansar, se estiró una última vez y penso en su maestro y las miradas de aquel caballero de Acuario, seguro que eran mas que amigos.

-A mi me prohibe trabar amistad y sin embargo él tiene algo más con aquel hombre…- Se dijo a sí mismo a media voz mientras se dirigía a su pequeño baño, se sacó la ropa y contemplo las llaves.

_Agua caliente y agua fría… como ahora está dormido seguro que no notará que me ducharé con agua caliente._ Se regocijó al maquinar su treta y de inmediato abrió la llave del agua caliente… y no tardó en recitar un rosario de palabras altisonantes cuando de la regadera únicamente chorreaba agua fría. _¡Claro! Que estúpido he sido al pensar que Quiron dejaría el agua caliente a mi servicio._ De mala gana se metió tiritando de frío a medida que el agua helada caía sobre su cuerpo entumeciendo cada músculo, tomó la estopa gruesa y dura para tallarse, el detestable jabón carente de olor que le había dejado su maestro, cuanto detestaba que le sometiera a aquellas arcaicas costumbres, cualquier lujo a su parecer era algo pernicioso, la estopa le estaba provocando un ardor terrible y prefirió enjabonarse simplemente, cerró los ojos y a medida que acariciaba su cuerpo con la vulgar barra de jabón se estremecía, dejó caer el jabón y deseo que en vez del jabón unas cálidas manos llenaran de calor su frío cuerpo, evocó aquellos sueños en los cuales unas delicadas manos le acariciaban, un cuerpo cálido se ceñía al suyo… bajó la mano acariciando su pecho y su abdomen, aún con los ojos cerrados siguió por su camino hasta su vientre donde pegado a él su sexo había despertado y exigía satisfacerse, su mano presta a sus deseos apretaba su pene de arriba hacia abajo, aunque intentaba controlarse no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios entre abiertos por el placer.

-¡Milo! ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto?.-

La voz conocida le sacó de los placeres a los que se entregaba, abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar los atronadores golpes a la puerta del baño, se detuvo en seco y se apresuró a quitar los restos de jabón dándose el tiempo suficiente para controlarse y evitar que su mentor intuyera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Enseguida salgo…- Consiguió balbucear, cerró la llave y se secó torpemente para salir y encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de Quiron.

-En lo subsecuente no quiero tener que venir a apresurarte.-

-Lo siento, es que el agua estaba demasiado fría.-

-¡Quejas! Siempre son quejas contigo.-

Le miró de manera fulminante mientras se ponía veloz el uniforme de entrenamiento, le siguió hasta la mesa donde ya estaba lista la infusión, un poco de pan y una manzana, comió apresuradamente mirando algo sorprendido las pequeñas manchas violetas en la piel del cuello de Quiron.

En completo silencio le siguió fuera del templo del Escorpión celeste hasta llegar al coliseo, los primeros rayos del alba se asomaban, mostrándole la magnificencia del lugar, algunos soldados rasos ya estaban ejercitándose nadie conocido… cuando levantó la vista más allá pudo distinguir a Eneo de espaldas a ellos y a un chico con él, seguramente su alumno, cuando éste notó la imponente presencia del caballero de Escorpión se volvió e hizo un breve saludo con la mano, se acercó a ellos seguido del chico a quien no distinguía muy bien.

-Buenos días, espero que Atena haya guardado sus sueños.- Saludó amable a Quiron y a él aunque prestó más atención a su maestro.

-Buenos días Eneo.- Respondió serio pero relajado Quiron. Hasta entonces se fijó mejor en el alumno de Eneo, poseía una piel pálida, el cabello verde azul que le caía graciosamente por la espalda, ojos profundos y azules, tenía la misma estatura que él… solo podría describirlo como glorioso, era la clase de belleza rara que solo podía poseer un extranjero. Los ojos de Milo se clavaron de manera casi irrespetuosa en él.

-Buenos días…- Murmuró el joven e hizo una inclinación respetuosa a Quiron.

-Camus, él es Milo, el alumno de Quiron, el próximo guardián del octavo templo.-

-Eso si Milo se decide a mostrar todo su poder.- Comentó Quiron frunciendo el ceño al notar a Milo embelesado con el alumno de Eneo.

-Hola…- Murmuró Camus evitando la mirada intensa del joven griego. Milo se quedó de una pieza, callado, embelesado con el joven delante de él, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y no quería y sin embargo Camus parecía querer evitarle a toda costa mirando a otro lado, serio e inexpresivo.

-Bien… no les quitamos el tiempo, Milo, sígueme.-

-Enseguida…- Salió de su turbación haciendo una reverencia a Eneo y echando un último vistazo a su pupilo, Camus… jamás olvidaría ese nombre.

*Thisía – ofrendas de toda naturaleza.


	5. 4 EL EMPERADOR

_**IV. EL EMPERADOR**_

…_**poder, fuerza estable, virilidad…**_

Se fue presuroso tras su maestro, ya le veía venir gritando casi hasta tirarse el mismo del cabello para reprenderle y ya que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos habló.

-¿Qué clase de espectáculo fue ese?.-

-¿De… de que hablas?.-

-Milo me fastidia que te hagas el tonto… - Se le quedó viendo furibundo. -¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la manera lasciva en la que mirabas a ese chico? ¿Acaso no sabes aún que estás aquí para ser un caballero? ¡Un caballero Milo! Creo que he desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo que no quieres darte cuenta de lo importante que es ser un caballero.-

El sermón de Quiron le enfureció y sin ocultar su contrariedad le increpó.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada! Y si se que debo ser un caballero digno me lo recuerdas todos los días a toda hora, quieres que sea un autista y no puedo ¡No puedo!, tengo ojos y también siento ¡Igual que tú!, ¡Tu mismo miras a Eneo de la misma forma!…- Guardo silencio bufando casi sabía que se arriesgaba a la furia de Quiron al haberle reprochado, siquiera al levantarle la voz.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a recriminarme nada?…- Siseo Quiron enrojeciendo completamente y preso de la furia miraba a Milo alucinado. Los ojos azules de Milo echaban chispas a la par que los ojos amarillos de Quiron, eran como dos toros con un paño rojo entre los dos, lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girarse con violencia luego le levantó la barbilla hasta el templo de Atena más allá de la cámara del Patriarca, Milo trató de esquivar la vista pero Quiron le sostuvo con violencia.

-Observa bien… esa es Atena, la diosa a la cual tu consagraste tu vida desde el momento en el que tu padre te dejó a mi cargo, ella es quien protege esta Tierra de la maldad desde tiempos inmemoriales, y tú deber como caballero dorado que serás es protegerla a ella, dar tu vida por ella, serás uno caballero dorado, no cualquier chusma, los caballeros dorados son los más poderosos de entre todos pues su misión siempre será de peligro y desespero, tú ahora solo eres un aprendiz de caballero, pero estas por encima de los caballeros de bronce y los de plata…- Soltó su rostro y le soltó de los hombros, automáticamente Milo volteo a mirarle, su rostro ya se había relajado y hablaba más sereno. –Si te he dicho que no te mezcles con el resto de aprendices es para evitar que te metas en problemas, te conozco y sé que a la menor muestra de afecto te volverás hacia la persona que lo haga y eso inevitablemente te distraerá de tu entrenamiento y si te entregas tan fácil rápidamente te pisotearan… cuando logres vencerme en batalla entonces podrás hacer y deshacer de tu vida pero ten en cuenta siempre que tu prioridad es nuestra diosa… más que los deseos lúbricos de tu cuerpo y puesto que estás bajo mi cuidado yo me encargaré de que no hagas estupideces.-

Milo guardó silencio y le observo triste y desganado ¿Acaso era mucho pedir un poco de libertad para pensar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cerrado? Si, sabía que la vida de un caballero era dura pero para sus jóvenes ojos era inevitable desear lo mismo que otros chicos de su edad.

-Ahora que has aprendido el rayo de plasma que es más sencillo te enseñaré el rayo de voltaje, es más mortífero aún que el anterior y requiere de toda tu concentración así como de un dominio absoluto de cuerpo, mente y sobre todo de tu cosmo.- Comentó completamente serio Aioros a su hermano pequeño, Aioria, que estaba recuperando el resuello después de la extenuante pelea.

-Lo sé, solo podré dominar a mi enemigo si mi cuerpo, mente y cosmoenergía están en completa sincronía…- Repitió el joven león a su hermano, aquella frase la había escuchado desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Exacto pero antes debes poseer el dominio de tu propio cuerpo, cosa que aún te cuesta trabajo y tal vez si dejarás de maquinar tonterías lo harías a la perfección.-

-No pienso en tonterías…- Frunció el ceño molesto, era odioso que lo tratase como un niño. Aioros le paso la mano por la cabeza y despeino su ya rebelde cabello haciendo que Aioria protestara y se enfurruñara aún más.

-Muy bien, ahora fíjate bien en la posición que debes tomar…- se colocó delante de él haciendo un rápido movimiento con los puños, cuando estaba por lanzar el golpe llegó Saga a cubrir sus ojos, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al león, más que nada por compromiso, siempre había sentido a Saga indiferente con él y más bien parecía que lo tomaba como un estorbo, Aioria no podía evitar sentirse relegado a segundo lugar cuando su hermano dedicaba sus atenciones y afectos al caballero de Géminis.

-¡Saga! Estoy entrenando a Aioria…- Protestó el centauro riéndose, tomó las manos de Saga entre las suyas descubriéndose los ojos.

-Lo siento pero estaba pensando en ti… y quería verte, ¿Acaso tu no?.-

-Claro, pero ahora…-

-Vamos tu león favorito está cansado…-

_Claro que no estoy cansado pero ya sé lo que quieres decir, que me largue y los deje a solas, como siempre… _Pensó fastidiado Aioria mientras se quitaba los vendajes de las muñecas y los arrojaba al piso dispuesto a marcharse, Aioros se dio cuenta de su molestia y se sintió culpable.

-Aioria ¿Por qué no vas al coliseo a calentar un poco? Te alcanzaré enseguida y seguiremos.-

-Claro, claro, ¿Cuántas vueltas, diez, cien o mil? ¿O hasta que haga un surco por donde corra?.- Sin más se marchó dejándolos a solas, el centauro se le quedó mirando sorprendido y a la vez divertido de sus celos.

-Saga, no deberías hacer esto cuando estoy entrenando con él.-

-Si no lo hago ahora ¿Cuándo? Además quería disculparme por mi arranque de celos del otro día.- Acarició su cintura y beso su nuca. Aioros cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias sobre su cuerpo no pudo evitar sentirse mal pues sabía que los celos de Saga por Shura tenían fundamentos.

-Yo también lo siento…- Se quedó callado recargándose contra él, Saga notaba enigmáticas aquellas palabras pues ciertamente el que se puso como loco cuando no encontró a Aioros en su templo fue él, así que en teoría Aioros no tendría por que disculparse… pero lo hacía por que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo estaba traicionando.

Caminaba presuroso al coliseo, vuelto una furia diríase, estaba cansado de que siempre su entrenamiento tenía que ser interrumpido por Saga que venía a disculparse por alguna escena que había tenido lugar con anterioridad y luego volvían a pelear solo para empezar otra vez. Muchas noches había escuchado a su hermano y a Saga disfrutarse mutuamente en la cama de Aioros solo para después tener una pelea e indudablemente el centauro se quedaba llorando en la cama hasta muy noche. Odiaba a Saga por tratar tan mal a su hermano que tanto quería, era su todo y no podía evitar sentir aquellos celos, deseaba que fuera feliz y que lo trataran con cariño, como él lo hacía, aún sentía celos del caballero de Capricornio a quien notaba tan cercano de Sagitario últimamente pero al menos él era más amable y no lo hacía parecer un estorbo. Apenas llegó al coliseo y sin fijarse en nadie más echó a correr para apaciguar todo lo que llevaba en su interior, tan veloz que parecía que quería salir volando.

-Quita esa cara Milo, no va contigo, ve a dar unas cuantas vueltas en lo que busco unas cuantas rocas.-

-¿Rocas? ¿Para que?.-

-Ya lo veras ¿Qué esperas para ir a correr?.- Inquirió Quiron al ver que Milo no se movía de su lugar.

-Si ya voy…- Se marchó arrastrando los pies y justo cuando se disponía a correr un chico pasó delante de él corriendo a toda velocidad, era el mismo chico de la noche anterior, el de los ojos verde esmeralda, sonrió más animado y echó a correr tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Ey Aioria… espérame… ¡Aioria!.- El león escucho aquella voz ligeramente conocida, volteo unos segundos y le sonrió pero no bajó la velocidad.

-Hola forastero.-

-No me llames así, soy griego igual que tú.- Protestó Milo.

-No lo creo, si lo fueras ya me habrías alcanzado jajaja.-

Milo imprimió toda la velocidad de la que eran capaces sus piernas y a pesar de que no lograba rebasarlo al menos ya conservaba a la misma distancia que él.

-¿También te han castigado dando vueltas?.-

-Algo así Milo… eromenoi *-

-Jajaja ¿Lo dices por ti o por alguien más?.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Quieres que seamos eromenoi? Jajaja lo siento pero tengo los ojos en alguien más a menos claro que te ganes mis favores.-

Milo sonrió divertido ante el reto, eso estaba por verse, aquel chico le parecía efervescente y atrevido y eso le agradaba, sin duda se llevarían bien, se preguntaba si se refería al aprendiz de Acuario, de ser así estarían en una competencia muy cerrada.

-¿Por qué no está tu hermano aquí?.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta, te gusta?.-

-Que egocéntrico ¿Crees que me desvivo ya por ti o por tú hermano?.-

-Ya sé que somos irresistibles pero mi hermano es intocable Escorpión.-

Se rió a carcajadas mientras corría a su lado, aunque por un momento se quedó pensando en que Aioria parecía sobreponer a su hermano ante todo, algo poco común entre hermanos, suponía que se debía a lo estrecha que tal vez era su relación ¿O acaso notaba que Aioria celaba mucho a su maestro? ¿Tal vez…?.

* Eromenoi - Amantes


	6. 5 EL PAPA

_** PAPA**_

…_**instructor, perseverancia, enseñanza…**_

Shion el gran Patriarca estaba en las termas de su templo, disfrutando del calor del agua, eran los únicos momentos en que gozaba de sentirse realmente vivo, tantos años ya pesaban, no en su cuerpo eternamente joven si no en su corazón, en su alma… si, era un alma vieja, aún en sus memorias estaba el recuerdo de la batalla anterior donde todos los caballeros dorados habían perecido defendiendo a su diosa y a esta Tierra, solo dos de los doce habían sobrevivido, él y su hermano y amigo, su primer amor, Dhoko, el joven de la China, el guardián del templo de la balanza. La tristeza inundó su corazón cuando recordó por enésima vez quizá, cuando Dhoko lo sacó de entre un tumulto de cadáveres, entre espectros y guerreros del Santuario.

*Flashback

-¡Shion! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Shion! Contéstame… amigo…-

La voz varonil del caballero de Libra resonaba en cada rincón del campo de batalla, su brazo izquierdo estaba muy mal herido, la fractura le hacía tocarse con frecuencia para aminorar el dolor, caminaba como un muerto viviente, la vista le fallaba, la sangre que escurría de una herida en su cabeza le nublaba la visión, iba llorando, las lágrimas que no pudo contener al darse cuenta que sus compañeros con quienes había compartido tantos momentos ahora yacían muertos… todos muertos. Los fue sacando de uno por uno de entre los escombros, así como a los pocos caballeros de plata y de bronce que había localizado, todos eran tan jóvenes... el corazón se le partía cada vez que observaba un rostro conocido, pero aún no veía al guerrero de Aries, no lo había visto, había caminado tanto que empezó a correr con desesperación imaginando que tal vez ya no quedaba ni un rastro del cuerpo de aquel hombre a quien había entregado su corazón, sollozaba en una súplica lastimera.

-¡KLITHEI MEI ATENA!.- *

La súplica para su diosa, para que le devolviese a Shion aunque sea para que devolviese su cuerpo inerte, milagrosamente como una respuesta enviada de la mismísima Atena no muy lejos de donde se encontraba de rodillas escucho un quejido, apenas un susurro por debajo de una pila de cadáveres de espectros, la lluvia empezó a arreciar, cegándole casi por completo, sin importarle ya la fractura de su brazo ni la sangre escurriendo sobre sus ojos fue corriendo hasta donde había escuchado aquel sonido gutural.

-¿Shion? ¡Shion! ¿Dónde estás?… te escucho… te escucho… ¿Dónde…?.-

Observo que alguien se movía debajo de aquella pila de cuerpos, de inmediato empezó a quitar los malditos cuerpos hasta que muy debajo pudo ver los mechones de cabello, de aquel color tan particular, le descubrió lo más que pudo con su único brazo útil y a su vez Shion se movió con mas libertad para zafarse de su aprisionamiento. Respiraba trabajosamente y casi no podía moverse pues su pierna derecha se encontraba muy mal herida.

-Dho…ko… -

-¡Shion! ¡Maldita sea! Creí que estabas muerto, estaba desesperado buscándote.-

-Soñaba… sentía mi cuerpo ligero… como una pluma, flotaba, estaba lejos todo estaba oscuro, creía que había muerto, pero… escuché tu voz y pensé que se trataba de un sueño, hasta… que abrí los ojos… y te escuche más claramente… que nunca.-

Dhoko lo abrazó riendo y llorando mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, pasó su brazo por su hombro para ayudarle a caminar, el caballero de Aries aún llevaba asida la espada dorada de la armadura de libra.

-Vámonos, vamos a reunirnos con Atena…-

-No, espera… hay que encontrar a los demás…-

-Shion… solo sobrevivimos tú y yo… antes de encontrarte busqué a los demás, todos perecieron… todos…-

-No puede ser… ¿De toda la orden de caballeros solo tu y yo estamos vivos?… cuanta muerte…-

-Ahora solo nosotros seremos testigos de la nueva era que está por comenzar, sobre nuestros jóvenes hombros recae la responsabilidad de construir todo de nuevo y de prepararnos por si… por si vuelve la maldad…-

Las palabras de Dhoko sonaban tristes y apesadumbradas pues no quería ni imaginar que sucedería si una nueva guerra comenzaba.

Trabajosamente consiguieron llegar hasta el templo de Atena, donde ella ya los esperaba preocupada y con aspecto cansado y triste, observó entrar a los dos únicos sobrevivientes, heridos terriblemente, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable, se dirigió a ellos y con la calidez de su cosmoenergía les lleno de paz, sus poderes como diosa iban más allá de lo comprensible y con solo el tacto de su mano pudo sanar sus heridas de manera inmediata, aún las más profundas.

-Atena… solo nosotros hemos sobrevivido a la batalla… ¿Qué ha sucedido con…?- Preguntó Dhoko.

-Lo he encerrado, en una montaña más lejana que los cinco picos de China, he colocado el sello sagrado y ahora descansará por unos años… unos cientos de años tal vez, al igual que su ejercito de espectros.-

-¿Por unos años?.- Inquirió sorprendido Shion.

-Así es caballero dorado de Aries, solo unos años, un breve respiro en esta Tierra, no puedo hacer más pues la maldad es una condición humana y siempre encontrara los medios para reincidir y corromper, pero… eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para reclutar a la nueva generación de guerreros, y prepararnos para las guerras que se aproximen, en cuanto a mí… mi misión en esta Tierra toca a su fin…-

-Te vas…- Comento con tristeza Dhoko de Libra.

-Si Dhoko, he de volver a mi lugar allá…- Le señalo con un dedo arriba, el cielo, el Olimpo. –Pasados 300 años volveré a reencarnar en otro cuerpo y volveré a proteger mi amada Tierra, tomaré un cuerpo humano y me reuniré con aquellos que han de luchar a mi lado, por eso debo dejar todo en orden para los nuevos guerreros.-

-Pero solo estamos él y yo…-

-Con ustedes dos basta Shion, ahora escúchenme atentamente, Shion de Aries, será tu deber de hoy en adelante proteger y guiar el Santuario aquí en Grecia, tu serás el nuevo regente, reunirás a las nuevas generaciones de caballeros, los caballeros dorados deben ser entrenados cuanto antes… aquí…- les indicó con un gesto de la mano mostrándoles las restantes 10 armaduras doradas. -… están las armaduras doradas, debes buscar a sus dignos sucesores.-

-¿Solo a los dorados?.-

-De momento si, habrá una generación de dorados que tu guiarás, la segunda generación será entrenada por los maestros portadores de las armaduras de cada signo, a la par que la segunda generación entrenarán a los caballeros de plata y al final… los caballeros de bronce, llegado el momento sabrán quienes serán estos últimos, pues está dispuesto que sean engendrados del mismo padre.-

-Entiendo, me haré cargo de todo, guiaré este Santuario con rectitud y conciliaremos la paz hasta donde sea necesario… ¿Es todo?.-

-Es todo Shion… una cosa más… comparte tu sabiduría con todo aquel que la busque y cuando sientas dentro de ti que es momento de retirarte busca a un digno sucesor.-

-Así lo haré Atena…- Le sonrió tímidamente y se marcho intuyendo que quería hablar aparte con Dhoko, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él.

-Dhoko, tu misión es más difícil aún que la de Shion, ahora Patriarca de este Santuario, es mi deseo que vayas de inmediato a los cinco picos de China y vigiles el ejercito maldito hasta que se rompa el sello…-

-Atena… yo vigilaré hasta donde pueda pero… no creo que alcance a cubrir más allá de 80 años…- Comento en broma.

-Lo sé Dhoko, por eso debes beber esto…- Le tendió un pequeño frasco con un líquido que destellaba con muchos colores.

Lo tomó entre sus manos observándolo detenidamente, nunca había visto un brebaje de ese tipo, ni aún en su amplio conocimiento de herbolaria.

-¿Qué es?.-

-Misophetamenos…-

-Eh oído por viejas leyendas que esta poción hace que el latido del corazón se detenga prolongando la vida…-

-Así es, tu corazón latirá en 300 años lo que latiría en un día para un humano.-

-Entiendo…- Cerró los ojos y bebió el líquido de sabor dulce, inmediatamente sintió como su corazón se detenía aunque seguía vivo, podía respirar, moverse, lo que fuera. Shion estaba escondido tras una columna observando con pesar pues sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Cada día vigilaras desde la cascada de Rozan en los viejos picos ahí donde está mi sello, velaras día y noche que nada suceda, no te preocupes, tampoco morirás de aburrimiento, yo misma dispondré que a tu cargo quede alguno de los caballeros, tienes la sabiduría ancestral de China y el poder de un caballero dorado, tus enseñanzas servirán para alguna joven mente.-

_Se marchara… para siempre… no volveré a verlo…_ Pensó completamente deprimido Shion y se marchó del lugar completamente apesadumbrado, camino hasta su templo, lo que quedaba de él, con su poder telepático regreso todo a su habitual orden.

-¿Qué pasará con Shion?.-

-La raza de Shion le permitirá conservar su juventud muchísimo tiempo sin necesidad de alguna poción… Dhoko… lo volverás a ver… solo ten paciencia.-

-La tendré Atena…-

Aquella noche fue la última noche que pasaron juntos, abrazados en la misma cama, que solo se sentía el Santuario, un manto de luto cubría aquel lugar y la lluvia no paraba, era como si el cielo llorase a los héroes que había perdido la tierra.

Dhoko despertó a primer ahora del día, su maleta estaba lista, Shion lo contemplaba en profundo silencio, no quería hablar por que sentía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto y tampoco quería abrazarlo por que ya no lo dejaría ir, así que el caballero de Libra fue quien lo abrazó y beso cálidamente antes de partir.

-Ten paciencia… tenemos toda la eternidad para encontrarnos…-

*Fin del flashback

_-Ten paciencia… tenemos toda la eternidad para encontrarnos_… eso dijiste aquella vez Dhoko… pero para mi la paciencia llega a su límite y las dudas asaltan mi mente cada vez…- Comento Shion mojando su cabello en el nacimiento de agua termal, y de pronto un viejo cosmo conocido se comunicó directamente al de él.

_-Aún tus ojos no lo han visto todo, aún falta mucho por recorrer… muchos han de caer antes de que tú y yo volvamos a encontrarnos pero… faltará menos para que estemos juntos… para siempre…-_ Contestó aquella voz varonil del joven de la China… Dhoko… el caballero de Libra, una lágrima solitaria rodó por el serio rostro de Shion y una sonrisa resignada se curvó en sus labios.

*Klithei mei Atena – Súplica dirigida en las ceremonias sagradas a los dioses, la manera de llamarles, significa: Escúchame Atena.


	7. 6 LOS AMANTES

_** AMANTES**_

…_**libre albedrío, pareja, elección…**_

-Aioros ¿Qué sucede? Hace días que te noto pensativo.- Extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro moreno, delineo sus labios con el dedo índice, tantas veces lo había hecho, le encantaban los labios del arquero.

-Pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez.-

-¿O tal vez pensabas en alguien más?.-

Claro idiota, seguro que pensaba en alguien más si no fuera así no estaría así contigo ¿No crees?

La voz en su cabeza nuevamente le atormentaba, se esforzaba por no escucharla pero cada vez era más insistente cada vez le susurraba más cosas y más ideas malignas bullían en su cabeza.

-Saga, simplemente estaba pensando en ti y en mí, ¿Por qué te pones tan celoso?.- Aioros tomó su mano entre las suyas acariciándola, tenía miedo, tenía un miedo descomunal a decirle que ya había compartido más que unas cuantas palabras con Shura.

-Tal vez si estuvieras en tu templo cuando dices que vas a estar no me pondría celoso o tal vez si me prestaras mas atención a mí que a tu hermano no me pondría celoso, ¿Se te hace poco?.-

Seguro se revuelca con alguien más, es una puta, ¿Quién te asegura que no se acuesta hasta con su mismo hermano? Jajaja

-¡Saga por favor! Ya te dije que aquella noche había salido a platicar con Shura y se me pasó la hora cuando me día cuenta era ya muy tarde para irte a buscar.-

-¡Claro! Shura… se me había olvidado tu gran amigo, antes platicabas conmigo aparte ese extranjero, ni griego es.-

-Es una buena persona tal vez si te esforzaras un poco en conocerlo.- Soltó su mano y se le quedó mirando, los últimos días Saga tenía una mirada que no le gustaba, lucía cansado y sus ojos parecían perdidos por no decir que a veces su mirada le causaba pavor.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Sagitario?.-

-¿Tenemos que pelear? Si es así me marcho a entrenar a Aioria no quiero escuchar más reproches.-

Saga lo abrazó por detrás cuando éste se disponía a marcharse, rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos y lamió despacio su nuca, la piel morena de Aioros tenía un sabor exquisito.

-Saga… aquí no…- Dijo sonriente Aioros cuando sintió entre las nalgas el miembro erecto de Saga.

-Nadie nos ve…-

Si, tómalo, como lo que es, una ramera

-Oye Aioria… aquel chico, Camus, ¿Lo conoces?.- No quería parecer más curioso de la cuenta ni tampoco tan indiferente pero desde luego no lo consiguió urgía saber algo del poseedor de tan magníficos ojos azules.

-Claro, llegó al Santuario un par de meses antes que tú, es muy serio, muy buen combatiente, ¿Te interesa?.- El león frunció el ceño y se detuvo inclinado con las manos sobre las rodillas a su vez Milo se detuvo estirando las piernas aquella carrera para conseguir estar a la misma distancia de Aioria le había dejado sin aire.

-Solo tenía curiosidad.-

-Olvídalo, yo lo he intentado y siempre me ha mandado a volar.-

-Tal vez no habrás sido lo suficientemente convincente jajaja.-

Le miró con frialdad si había algo que no soportaba Aioria era que alguien lo hiciera menos o se burlara de él.

-Vámos forastero, yo llevo toda mi vida aquí y si hay algo de lo que pueda presumir es de que nadie se me resiste, nadie salvo él… es imposible, ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso a ti que ni siquiera sabemos que tan bueno eres? Y ciertamente con el maestro que tienes dudo mucho que tu capacidad de conquistar a alguien vaya más allá de meter la mano por debajo de una falda.-

Milo se quedó boquiabierto ante aquellas palabras solo llevaba un par de días ahí y parecía que no pasaba de ser un tonto ante todos, aún para su maestro, se enfureció y le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eso está por verse, ¿No será que tú técnica es esa y no conoces otra? Además mi maestro no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hago lejos de su mirada y ya te he dicho que no me llames forastero.-

-¡Oh claro, Milo el seductor!… forastero…-

-¿Quieres pelea gatito?.-

-¿Gatito? Vete al cuerno.-

Ambos acabaron el suelo peleando a puño limpio sin importarles donde estaban ni quien los mirara, ciertamente Aioria tenía una fuerza descomunal pero Milo era más mañoso así que era difícil decidir quien sometía a quien.

Camus se había sorprendido cuando observó a aquel joven, al alumno de Quiron, sin duda tenía un magnetismo casi animal, estaba en severos problemas, pues para él no había nada más importante que convertirse en caballero, de hecho su vida únicamente era consagrada para ello, no concebía nada más aparte de la armadura de Acuario, así se lo había prometido el mismo cuando empezó a entrenar, que no buscaría nada más, y eso incluía que no buscaría a "nadie" más, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro, apenas llegó al Santuario unos meses atrás y Aioria de Leo empezó a cortejarlo, saltaba a la vista que era un joven muy atractivo pero conocía a los de su tipo, únicamente buscaban acostarse y ya que lo conseguían sin dudarlo se marcharía, por eso lo había evitado siempre y prefirió conservarlo como un buen amigo aunque le costaba trabajo negarse a las insinuaciones de su compañero de armas, y ahora aquel otro, Milo el Escorpión, las rodillas casi le habían temblado cuando lo vio tan cerca y por eso había evitado mirarle, quedaría como un estúpido delante de todos.

-Camus ¿Estás realmente concentrado? Quiero decir, tu rayo de aurora no fue más que una suave brisa matinal.- Eneo le reprochó haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, bajó los brazos y lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-Lo siento…-

-No te disculpes, ¿Tienes que disculparte por todo?.-

-Lo… es que yo, tengo dudas es todo.-

-¿Qué clase de dudas?.-

-Cuando uno decide consagrar su vida a la diosa Atena solo en ello debe pensar ¿No es así?.-

-Si claro, pero tampoco es que seamos como máquinas.-

-Entonces ¿No tiene nada de malo sentir como cualquier hombre normal?.-

-¿Sentir? Camus no entiendo a donde quieres llegar, somos hombres como todos, abre los ojos, si nos hieren duele, nos gusta comer, beber, a ti mismo te gusta el vino de tu natal Francia, sentimos igual que los seres humanos comunes, no somos infalibles, la tristeza también nos alcanza.-

-Yo no quiero que eso me pase a mí.-

-Jajaja Camus, es como si quisieras tapar el sol con un dedo, créeme eres tan humano como cualquiera, no deberías tener miedo de sentir… - Acarició su mejilla paternalmente. –de enamorarte… no tiene nada de malo, aún eres joven.-

-No quiero que nada interrumpa mi entrenamiento, eso solo me distraería.- Declaro con firmeza Camus observando los ojos dulces de Eneo.

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando suceda.-

-No sucederá.-

Eneo dejo escapar una carcajada divertido al observar el rostro eternamente serio de Camus y la determinación con la que lo dijo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… bien… ahora… lázame de nuevo tu aire congelado, pero esta vez enserio.-

El Sagitario se dio la vuelta para lamer sugestivamente los labios de Saga, pasó un brazo por su cuello mientras con el otro buscaba debajo del kitón introducir la mano para tocar el sexo del caballero de Géminis, su piel cálida y suave le incitaban a tocarle completamente, Saga tenía ese efecto en él, solo bastaba una mirada, un toque para que lo deseara de inmediato. Mordió su labio inferior observándolo con sus ojos verdes, brillaban de manera divertida, le sonrió y se colocó de rodillas, levantando el kitón hasta encontrar la tela que cubría su cuerpo a manera de ropa interior, la echó a un lado y acaricio el miembro de Saga con una mano mientras pegaba sus labios a la punta, sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas musculosas y duras, atrayéndolo ligeramente contra él, Saga gimió al sentir el contacto de sus labios y lengua en su intimidad y sin esperar más empujó la cabeza de Aioros contra él tomándole por la nuca, Aioros se sorprendió pero penso que se debía a la excitación del momento así que no le tomó importancia.

¿Lo ves? Es una ramera ¿A cuantos más les habrá hecho lo mismo? Seguramente ha hundido el rostro de la misma manera en los muslos del español

Arrebatado por los celos que sintió al imaginar a Aioros haciéndole lo mismo a Shura empezó a empujarlo con más violencia, sin importarle nada más que su propio placer, Aioros trataba de respirar y zafarse de la mano de Saga pero mientras más trataba con más fuerza lo empujaba, su miembro llegaba hasta su garganta una y otra vez produciéndole arcadas por la velocidad en la que lo obligaba, se soltó de él y empujó con ambas manos su cadera para dejarle libre, se levanto recuperando el resuello.

-Maldita sea… Saga… ¿Qué te pasa?…-

-Nada, ¿Qué me ha de pasar? ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tienes una boca muy… buena? Jajaja.-

Aioros lo miró dolido ante las crueles palabras que le dirigía, era humillante, no solo la manera en la que lo trato si no la forma en que le hablaba y miraba ahora, molesto como estaba levantó el puño apretado y golpeó su rostro en su lado izquierdo, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar para alcanzar a Aioria

¿Ves? Se ha marchado para buscar a otro deberías deshacerte de él

Hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la voz en su cabeza y mirando como se marchaba empezó a masturbarse para terminar con lo que Aioros empezó y no terminó.


	8. 7 EL CARRO

CARRO

…_**movimiento, victoria, viaje…**_

¿Cuál era la palabra griega que le había dicho Aioros para purificar? Khatarmós *, si esa era la palabra para purificar el cuerpo, un gesto que asemejaba una sonrisa en el pálido rostro del guerrero de los montes Pirineos, Shura, el español.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo arquero?.- Preguntó dejando flotar las palabras en el aire mientras se sacaba la austera vestimenta para darse una ducha, aún llevaba en sus ropas el olor del caballero de Sagitario, Aioros se había puesto aquellas mismas prendas cuando en mitad de la noche le despertó el estómago exigiendo algo que comer; de aquellos con quienes había compartido el lecho Aioros era el único que después de hacer el amor se levantaba de la cama para ir a comer algo, así lo había constatado cuando lo descubrió asaltando la despensa en busca de algo que comer.

Sus ojos se quedaron perdidos observando su reflejo en el espejo, pensaba en cuanto le gustaba aquel heleno, le había tomado cariño muy rápido y eso le parecía peligroso hasta cierto punto, odiaba verlo sufrir al lado de un hombre como Saga que solamente buscaba satisfacer sus deseos, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había consolado por que había reñido con Saga? ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho que lo dejara? Ya había perdido la cuenta, sin embargo ya habían saltado la división de amistad que Aioros siempre había puesto, ya había conocido los placeres carnales en los brazos de él, justo aquella noche en que platicaron por horas más tarde el primer beso robado y las caricias fugaces les llevaron de inmediato a la cámara privada de Capricornio. El chorro del agua tibia caía de manera tentadora, se introdujo por completo dejando que su cabello negro azabache se pegara húmedo a su rostro y los recuerdos del arquero inundaron sus pensamientos.

_-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Shura?.-_

_-¿Eso es malo?.-_

_-Sabes que existe Saga…-_

_-¿Sabes Aioros? Yo no tengo el porte y la experiencia tal vez que tiene Saga, y entre lo poco que puedo ofrecerte está el cariño que te tengo y lo mucho que te respeto, ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?.-_

_-Lo es… -_

Los labios se aferraban al igual que sus manos al cuerpo del otro buscando tocar cada vez más piel, la ropa caí lentamente así como ambos cayeron sobre la cama entre risas, le había sorprendido la tersura de la piel morena de Aioros, el olor, el sabor y más le sorprendía el hecho de que lo incitara a continuar ya fuera arqueando la espalda al sentir sus besos en su piel desnuda o sus piernas rodeando su cintura.

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?.-_

Y como respuesta Aioros se había deslizado debajo de su cuerpo hasta sus blanquísimos muslos, depositando besos húmedos hasta tomar el camino con la lengua que le llevaba hasta el miembro erguido de Shura, sus labios conocedores de aquel placer que sabía dar le habían vuelto loco de placer y de deseo, separándose nuevamente de él y acostándose como en un principio le había mirado lleno de amor, de lujuria y de muchos otros sentimientos haciendo una revolución.

_-Quiero sentirte dentro Shura…-_

Aquellas palabras había puesto punto final a cualquier duda y sin haberlo planeado esa noche se habían convertido en amantes, escondidos y cobijados únicamente por el calor de sus cuerpos, de sus sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin llegar a completar una sola idea, se sentía tan mal, usado, sucio, definitivamente Saga ya no era el mismo, lo trataba con crueldad, la parte que aún amaba a Saga le decía que tan solo se trataban de sus celos que nunca había conseguido dominar y por ese lado lo entendía, ciertamente él tampoco se había portado muy bien últimamente. Se sentía dividido entre Shura, el español, el gallardo caballero de Capricornio o Saga, el primero en todos los sentidos en su vida.

El Coliseo estaba majestuoso como siempre unos cuantos se encontraban ya entrenando, ahí vio a Aioria y Milo correr juntos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no era raro que Aioria hiciera amigos con quien fuera, se acomodó en una de las gradas esperando tomar ánimos para bajar y proseguir con el entrenamiento de su cachorro.

-No falta mucho para que tu hermano consiga su armadura ¿No es así?.-

-¡Quiron! Disculpa, no te había visto.- La breve sonrisa de Aioros basto lo suficiente para que cualquiera, hasta Quiron se diera cuenta que las cosas no le iban bien.

-Lo sé, no pareces ver nada últimamente.- El caballero de Escorpión levantó una mano y con los dedos le quito una mancha de barro que llevaba en el rostro, Aioros se quedó observándolo.

-Es solo… Quiron tu debes haberlo notado, es Saga…-

-¿Qué tiene Saga?.-

-Está tan diferente últimamente…-

-Ah, Saga, él siempre ha sido muy reservado.-

-Si, pero hay algo raro en él.-

-¿Te trata mal verdad?.-

-No, no quise decir eso…-

-Aioros el hecho de que yo no me quede chismorreando con ustedes no significa que no me de cuenta del estado de ánimo en el que se encuentran sé que a ti te atormenta algo, hace días te veo pensativo y si mi percepción no me juega una broma creo que tus sentimientos están hechos un lío, ¿Cierto?.-

-Hay una perturbación en su cosmo.-

-Lo sé, lo siento cada vez que lo veo, algo lo está corrompiendo, su mirada ya no es la misma y que Atena me asista si no es que lo he visto acechando taciturno a Shion, no soy Akbar o Eneo para darte consejos románticos pero creo que si tú ya no te sientes bien con él deberías dejarlo, lo peor que puedes hacer es estar con alguien por lástima.- Comentó contundente Quiron observando triste a lo lejos a Eneo.

-No te va tampoco muy bien con Eneo ¿Verdad?.-

-A veces las personas te dan sorpresas desagradables que nunca llegaste a imaginar.-

_Que cierto es lo que dices Quiron._ Se dijo a sí mismo Aioros en profundo silencio.

-Creo que es tiempo de que hable directamente con Saga y sepa la verdad…-

-Si quieres una opinión, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, solo ten cuidado cuando se lo digas, Saga no es de los que se toman las cosas con calma.-

-¿Lo dices por Shura?.-

-Jajaja te has echado solo de cabeza, ¿Así qué es por él?.-

-¡Quiron!… si… él tiene un poco que ver.-

-Bien, mucha suerte, verás que todo saldrá bien.-

-Eso espero…- Las palabras de un moribundo sonarían con más ánimo. Aioros se levantó y caminaron juntos en silencio para dirigirse a sus respectivos alumnos.

-Aioros, recuerda que un esclavo es aquel que no puede expresar sus pensamientos.-

-¿Eurípides?.-

-Exacto centauro.-

Le miró marcharse y penso que aquel hombre tan serio con el que raramente hablaba tenía razón, sus palabras le habían dado aliento y la fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, solo que no sabía como, de momento prefirió marcharse y entretener la mente en Aioria, su hermano siempre conseguía sacarlo de cualquier tristeza, tenía esa chispa especial, ya fuera por sus constantes quejas o las veces que le hacía tantas preguntas que lo aturdía, con Aioria uno simplemente no podía estar en silencio o de menos sujetándose el estómago de la risa

Al notar la presencia de Quiron Milo se zafó de la llave que le hacía Aioria y se marchó sacudiéndose la tierra, en verdad que aquel maldito león golpeaba fuerte, lo había tumbado muchas veces pero a pesar de todo había conseguido no salir tan mal de aquel pequeño pleito. Aioria lo observó marcharse y de inmediato se puso de pie para unirse a su hermano.

-¿Todo bien Aioros?.-

-Todo bien cachorro.-

-No te creo, tienes cara de que has vuelto a reñir con ese…-

-¿Con ese que Aioria?.-

-Nada…-

-¿Has corrido lo suficiente o te la pasaste jugueteando en la tierra? Estás lleno de tierra.- Levanto una ceja y le sacudió el cabello, con un pañuelo limpió su rostro.

-No estaba jugueteando, es que fue en pequeño pleito.-

-¿Otra vez Aioria? ¿Con quien?.-

-No fue mi culpa, el empezó…-

-Claro, nunca es tu culpa, ¿Y esta vez quien fue?.-

-Milo…-

-¿Milo? ¿El alumno de Quiron? Jajaja y si no aprenden a llevarse bien van a tener más problemas por que tendrás que convivir mucho tiempo con él.-

-Ya…-

Quiron se quedó unos instantes de pie mientras Milo se acercaba, inmediatamente que lo vio lleno de tierra hizo un gesto desaprobatorio.

-Al menos podrías conservarte limpio unas cuantas horas ¿No?.-

-Lo siento…-

-No importa, sígueme.-

-¿Adónde vamos?.-

-A uno de los viejos templos a practicar.-

-¿Por qué aquí no?.-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Tienes que cuestionarme siempre? Y ya que te interesa es por que aquí hay mucha distracción y cualquier error podría resultar fatal.-

Estaba por preguntar por qué, no sabía exactamente si se refería a Eneo o Camus, ¿La distracción era para quién?, prefirió morderse la lengua, de por sí hoy se había levantado con uno de sus extraños "buenos humores" así que no era conveniente atosigarle con preguntas, lo siguió mientras tomaban otro rumbo diferente al de los doce templos, habían llegado a una zona antiquísima, los vestigios de gloriosos templos reposaban ahí, no había un solo ruido que no fueran sus pisadas.

-De ahora en adelante entrenarás aquí, salvo cuando hagas algún ejercicio físico, eso lo harás en el Coliseo de manera normal, he visto tu mirada confusa cuando te dije que allá había distracciones, las agujas escarlatas como bien sabes tienen un alcance amplio, y si no tienes cuidado podrías herir a alguien que por accidente pase por tu campo de visión.-

-Entiendo.-

-En la isla ya habías aprendido a invocar las agujas escarlatas, pero solo habíamos practicado con objetos estáticos, es obvio que tu enemigo no se quedará inmóvil mientras tu lo atraviesas ¿Verdad? Voy a arrojar algunas piedras en tu dirección pero no todas directamente las golpearas para evitar que te toquen, ¿Entendiste?.-

-Si entendí.- Milo se coloco en posición para golpear las piedras, solo que Quiron había olvidado decirle que las lanzaría a toda velocidad y de diferentes direcciones, el primer intento acabó con la mayoría de estas golpeando su cuerpo, el segundo fue aún mucho peor pues una roca le había dado en el pómulo derecho haciéndole una herida, fue hasta el tercer intento cuando finalmente logró desintegrar la mayoría salvo unas cuantas, Quiron se mostró complacido y le hizo correr mientras en movimiento tenía que seguir golpeando los proyectiles, y aunque esto último no había logrado hacerlo muy bien su maestro le dejó libre cuando el sol se ocultaba, agotado de su primer día de entrenamiento regresaron al templo del Escorpión celeste. En completo silencio los dos caminaban juntos, Quiron pensando en Eneo y Milo en la riña con Aioria y sobre todo en el discípulo de Acuario, Camus.

*Khatarmós – purificación del cuerpo para un rito sagrado 


	9. 8 LA JUSTICIA

JUSTICIA

…_**legalidad, objetividad, recompensa…**_

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde su llegada? Ya había perdido la cuenta, los días se le iban en el duro entrenamiento al que lo sometía Quiron casi de sol a sol, ya se había acostumbrado a aquel ritmo de vida, desgraciadamente en el Santuario la vida era rutina y luego más rutina, en especial si se estaba solo como él, de la noche a la mañana se había quedado sin nadie con quien hablar en el comedor, Aioria todavía no le perdonaba por la riña, con Camus trataba de hablar pero este hacía como que no le interesaba, era amable con él, algunas pocas veces le coqueteaba pero los dardos de Milo siempre chocaban en la fría pared de Acuario, maquinaba una y otra vez la manera en que el joven francés reparase en él, de hecho había cometido la osadía algunas veces de pasar al templo de la vasija con el estúpido pretexto de estar buscando a Quiron pero ni así daba resultado, los otros dos discípulos con los que platicaba de vez en vez eran con Aldebarán y con Mu pero generalmente ellos dos siempre estaban enfrascados en conversaciones que no le placía interrumpir así que pronto se vio comiendo completamente solo, ideando como hacer que los ojos de hielo se volvieran hacia el.

Una de las tantas tardes en las que se encontraba tendido en el clino con las manos tras la cabeza Quiron entró a su habitación, llevaba una pila de libros que inmediatamente descargo en su escritorio, Milo se sentó y lo observó en silencio.

_¿Qué nueva tortura se le habrá ocurrido? ¿Habrá peleado de nuevo con Eneo? _Entornó los ojos cuidando de que no lo viera y suspiro resignado.

-He traído algunos libros que debes leer.-

-¿De qué?.- Preguntó con curiosidad pasando los dedos sobre las pastas gastadas de los libros.

-Historia de Grecia, arcaico, los héroes, la época dorada, Creta y sobre los principales pensadores de la Grecia antigua.-

-Pero… he leído casi todo los libros que teníamos en la isla.- Objetó acordándose de las horas que pasaba leyendo los libros que Quiron le daba.

-Eso no importa, la instrucción de un caballero incluye ser un hombre culto, no vale solo ser bueno en la pelea Milo, la orden de los caballeros se ha distinguido desde tiempos inmemoriales por ser hombres cultos y ningún aprendiz mío será un ignorante.- Refutó Quiron al borde de la apoplejía, Milo asintió y prefirió no discutir, al menos tenía sentido lo que le había dicho, por un breve instante pensó que sería de su pobre persona si Quiron se enteraba que también había leído novelas profanas, había encontrado algunas en la vieja biblioteca de la Isla, en especial llamaban su atención aquellas novelas que hablaban de los griegos antiguos y sus amoríos, siempre le había prohibido leer ese tipo de cosas argumentando que solo daban ideas acerca de un idealismo tonto y que lo harían estancarse en una época que ya no existía.

-Así lo haré.-

-Bien, ¿Por qué no empiezas con algo digerible para estos momentos de descanso?.- Le acercó un libro de poemas de Píndaro.

-¿Poemas?.-

-Si Milo, poemas, Píndaro fue el último aristócrata, tenía una manera particular de ver las cosas, analiza en especial sus odas, Los Pitios cerca de Delfos, Ítsmicos de Corinto, los Nemeos en la Argólida y los Olímpicos de Olimpia, son cantos en honor de nobles vencedores.-

Milo levantó una ceja dudoso, no sabía bien a donde llegaría todo eso.

-¿Puedo leer afuera?.-

-Claro, siempre y cuando sea a leer y procura estar aquí antes de que anochezca.-

Tomó el libro y salió llevándose un par de melocotones, se sentó en las escaleras afuera del templo para empezar con la lectura mientras se comía uno de los melocotones, justo comenzaba a abrir el delgado libro cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo volverse.

-Jaire *…- Unos ojos verdes le miraban hipnóticos y la amplia sonrisa le mostraba una perfecta dentadura.

-Jaire Aioria.- Contestó serio Milo, finalmente el león lo había perdonado.

-¿Qué haces?.- Inquirió al mismo tiempo en que flexionaba las rodillas agachándose a la misma altura que él.

-Esperando que alguien llegue y me pregunte que hago.- Volvió la mirada a su libro aunque no leía, solo esperaba que al menos el león tuviera la amabilidad de disculparse. Aioria le colocó el libro en las piernas al derecho pues lo tenía de cabeza.

-No creo que entiendas mucho así, oye lamento lo del otro día, pero tú también te pasaste.-

-Yo no he sido el que desde un principio ha estado molestando.-

-¡Ey! Ya te dije que lo sentía ¿No?.-

-Si, yo también lo siento.-

-Bueno bueno… tal vez después puedas darte una vuelta al templo de mi hermano y comemos algunos higos secos de Ática.-

-¿Higos? Ya casi había olvidado su sabor, con gusto iré, pensé que vivías en el templo de Leo.-

-No, Aioros quiere que ocupe el templo hasta que consiga la armadura, además es su manera de tenerme vigilado de cerca, pero de todos modos me escapo, tal vez algún día te escapes conmigo.- Le guiño un ojo y se puso de pie para marcharse.

-No lo dudes león.- Mientras lo observó marcharse acabó con el otro melocotón, pensó que sería una mejor idea dirigirse a leer a otro lado, bajó por las casas restantes hasta la explanada debajo de Aries, tomó una senda desconocida, poco a poco los árboles le fueron haciendo sombra, si que se estaba tranquilo ahí, lejos de los gritos histéricos de Quiron, a lo lejos escuchó agua y pensó que no habría mejor lugar para leer que cerca del agua. Corrió por primera vez oculto de la mirada escrutadora de su maestro y no sabía bien que ordenarle a sus piernas que se veían libres de sus órdenes, se detuvo embelesado cuando llegó al final de la senda y se encontró con un manantial que era abastecido generosamente por una cascada, se sentó bajo un árbol algo escondido y comenzó su lectura, las hermosas palabras que leía le llenaban de orgullo al sentirse griego en especial cuando leyó los Olímpicos, la gloria de aquellos que como él tras sacrificios veían su esfuerzo recompensado, solo que él no tendría una corona de olivo, ganado y mujeres, el tendría la armadura, aunque no se quejaría si entre el privilegio de la armadura también obtenía como premio a Camus, se encontró de pronto imaginando al joven Acuario corriendo desnudo como los atletas de antaño, la idea le hacía sentir calor, de pronto escuchó pasos acercándose y pensó que tal vez era Quiron buscándolo, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando se encontró con que Camus se acercaba presuroso, abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó quieto.

Por Atena, que buena oportunidad tengo delante de mí.

Estaba cansado y acalorado, aún no conseguía acostumbrarse al terrible sol de Grecia, quemaba y pronto enrojecía su piel dándole un picor terrible, ni aún bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo conseguía librarse del calor, sabía por Aioria de aquel manantial y apenas se vio libre del entrenamiento se decidió a ir a refrescarse. En verdad Aioria tenía razón era un lugar tranquilo y que incitaba a meterse al agua, brevemente hizo mueca parecida a una sonrisa y comenzó a pelear con sus ropas de entrenamiento sacándoselas con desespero hasta quedar completamente desnudo, estaba tan extasiado que no se percató que unos ojos violadores observaban a detalle su cuerpo, sin pensarlo un segundo más se acercó a la orilla y se lanzó en un clavado limpio saliendo unos segundos después a la superficie con una evidente cara de satisfacción, nadaba de un extremo a otro sin preocuparse de nada, el agua fría en esos momentos llenaba de placer su cuerpo.

Milo cuidando de que Camus no lo viera escondió su ropa detrás de un arbusto cercano y ahí se desnudo completamente, aprovechó que Camus ahora nadaba por el fondo del manantial para zambullirse; el francés notó el movimiento en el agua y salió a la superficie, observó preocupado para todos lados pero no vio nada pues Milo había ocultado su cosmo, suspiró aliviado y se acercó a la orilla, con los brazos por fuera recargando el elegante rostro en ellos se quedó así descansando, los últimos días había notado al aprendiz de Escorpión más y más interesado en él, aquello le halagaba mucho pero también le daba miedo, aquel chico de belleza exótica hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza cada vez que se topaba con los ojos turquesa de éste sin embrago notaba con la claridad más arrolladora que Milo era de los seductores más peligrosos que había en el Santuario con celos se daba cuenta de que la mayoría se volvía cuando el aprendiz de Escorpión estaba cerca, chicos y chicas suspiraban cada que él pasaba y a menudo notaba que bastaba un saludo, una palabra para que éste llenara el cántaro de ilusiones de aquellos con quienes se topaba, le gustaba, para que negarlo, se obligaba a sí mismo a evitarle a toda costa y cerrar oídos y corazón a su compañero.

-Hola Camus de Acuario…- La voz viril que muchas noches imaginó susurrando a su oído entre promesas de amor, sobresaltado se volvió para encontrarse con Milo justo detrás de él, las turquesas de él se bebían su esencia sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Milo… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí estar solo… - Balbuceó tratando de alejarse de él, su pequeña huida resultó ridícula pues el Escorpión previéndola le cerró el paso atrapándolo con ambos brazos pegados a la terregosa orilla.

-Estaba leyendo cuando te vi y decidí hacerte compañía ¿Por qué eres tan esquivo? Solo quiero… platicar.- Ahora era cuando comenzaba a desplegar sus artes seductoras como la serpiente que se enreda con suavidad en su víctima.

-Estás alucinando.-

-Pareciera que cada vez que intento conversar contigo te las arreglas para escapar.- La sonrisa seductora en sus labios hacía que Camus se volviera frágil como arcilla blanda y se sentía desarmado.

-¿De que podríamos platicar?.- Ahora si que miraba para todos lados buscando escapatoria.

-No lo sé, si me dieras la oportunidad… de conocerte mejor… entonces podríamos hablar hasta que se nos seque la garganta.- Se atrevió a delinear con los dedos las cejas partidas del francés y este dio un respingo inmediato en contestación al tacto fugaz de sus dedos, ¿Estaba alucinando o Milo parecía cada vez más cerca de él, incluso podía notar la piel de sus brazos musculosos tocando sus hombros. Sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad de golpe confundiéndose con pesadillas que solo presagiaban un mal fin.

-Tengo que irme… - Antes de que el aguador saliera disparado Milo le tomó por el brazo y curiosamente Camus no tiró de él, se quedó quieto como se quedaría el condenado a muerte.

-¿Sabes que eres hermoso? Hermoso aún en el agua… - Tiró de su brazo para dejarlo de frente a él y consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para observar las pupilas dilatadas de aquellos ojos azules, la punta de su nariz tocaba la suya y un par de centímetros separaba sus labios, Camus paralizado no supo como reaccionar, Milo estaba echando por tierra su frialdad haciéndolo sentir cosas que solo había sentido al despertar de aquellos sueños pecaminosos. Cerca, más cerca, sus labios tocaban como una pluma los suyos, sus rostros húmedos empezaban a secarse al sentir el aliento del contrario.

-Milo…- El solo pronunciar su nombre le hacía sentir una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo despertando cada poro de su ser, y al notar la turbación de Camus Milo paso su brazo por la cintura de su compañero haciéndole sentir su cuerpo debajo del agua, desarmado por completo Acuario se dejó besar por primera vez en su vida y tuvo miedo, miedo de que de pronto como un buñuelo empezaran a brotar burbujas en su piel, sus castos labios se sintieron vivos por vez primera, pasando de castos a sensuales y exigentes solo salió de aquel trance mortal cuando escuchó que no muy lejos de ahí alguien se acercaba, se separo con violencia y miró hacía la vereda.

-Alguien…-

-Si, lo he escuchado… ven…- Sin esperar una respuesta tiró de él hasta situarse los dos tras la cascada, había una pequeña cueva donde pudieran ocultarse, sin perder la oportunidad Milo lo abrazó por la espalda completamente pegado a él.

-No…-

-Shhhh…- Le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras veían que la figura de un hombre se quedaba de pie en la orilla sin mirar nada, simplemente ahí, no distinguían tras el chorro de agua de quien se trataba, solo la piel tostada de alguien que lanzaba una piedra al manantial y susurraba muy bajo un nombre.

-Es… ¿Aioria?.- Le dijo el oído a penas en un susurro a Camus, hecho un mar de emociones al sentir a Milo tan cerca y desnudo y asustado de que los descubrieran en tan comprometedora escena solo asintió, nuevamente el león dijo el nombre que al fin pudieron distinguir…

-Aioros…-

*Jaire - Antiguo saludo entre los griegos que significa: alégrate.


	10. 9 EL HERMITAÑO

_** ERMITAÑO**_

…_**búsqueda, meditación, austeridad…**_

Máscara Mortal observaba con detenimiento el hermoso rostro de su compañero y amante, Afrodita el aprendiz de Piscis, era glorioso contemplarle durmiendo, en especial después de hacer el amor, aquellos labios sonrosados le habían conquistado desde la primera vez que le miró, aunque en un principio lo había confundido con una chica, hasta que lo escuchó hablar. Era su único amigo, con los demás chicos que estaban en el Santuario difícilmente cambiaba más de dos palabras, había tratado de cortejar en múltiples ocasiones al aprendiz de Eneo, a Camus, pero este siempre le rechazaba o buscaba cualquier pretexto para evitarlo, era hermoso y aquel joven francés despertaba sus más tórridas pasiones, al mismo tiempo había tratado de conquistar a Afrodita de Piscis y fue este último quien finalmente le había hecho caso. Aunque algunas veces le parecía ausente y misterioso, tal vez era posible amar, tal vez era posible entregarse a alguien sin reparos. Sus manos acariciaron por debajo de las sábanas la piel blanca de Piscis hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él, lentamente abrió los ojos y dejó escapar de sus hermosos labios un gemido de placer cuando notó que las manos de Máscara Mortal acariciaban su miembro que despertaba entre sus dedos.

-¿Aún no te has cansado?-

-Jajaja no… jamás me cansaría de ti.-

Afrodita lo dejó continuar hasta que finalmente con un gemido prolongado y de éxtasis termino explotando entre los dedos de Máscara Mortal, los labios de éste besaban con frenesí los suyos hasta que le apartó de golpe de su lado y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Adónde vas?.- Preguntó sorprendido el caballero de Cáncer.

-Te olvidas que estamos en el Santuario y hay cosas que hacer, tengo que ver a Albretch.-

-Si estamos en el Santuario pero que más da si pasas otro rato aquí conmigo, nadie lo notará, ¿Y para que quieres ver al caballero de Tauro?.- La voz de Máscara Mortal sonaba más como la de un juez interrogando al culpable.

-Necesito que me explique unas cosas…- contestó con desgano, era evidente que mentía.

-¿Qué cosas?.-

-¿Tengo que explicarte con pelos y señas todo lo que hago?.- Afrodita había perdido su acostumbrada paciencia, y es que solo Máscara Mortal lo sacaba de sus casillas con su forma posesiva de ser.

-Lo siento, es que te he extrañado mucho estos últimos días, me has tenido muy abandonado y parece que por más que trato de pasar tiempo contigo tu siempre encuentras algo más interesante que hacer.- Su tono de reproche era evidente, se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse, dio un fuerte portazo. Afrodita le siguió llevando únicamente una suave bata de seda encima.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?.-

-¿Qué que me pasa? Nada… solo me siento desplazado, si no es él es cualquier otra cosa.-

-¿Estás celoso?.- Dijo con burla Afrodita.

-Es que te… quiero.-

-Jajaja vamos cangrejo, hace mucho te dije que era un error entregar el corazón ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?.-

-¿Entender que?.-

-Tu y yo nos revolcamos… únicamente por placer, solo eso, ¿Acaso pensabas que éramos pareja o algo así?.-

-…-

-No seas idiota, no eches a perder todo, me agradas pero no me desvivo por ti.-

-Pensaba que podríamos ser algo más que amantes de ocasión.-

-Me voy, te veo en la noche, ¿Vas a mi templo?.-

-Que te vaya bien…-

-No te enfades que así ya no me gustas…- Le sonrió descaradamente mientras él se duchaba y le cerró un ojo, salió del baño cerrando la puerta, se quedó recargado contra ella cerrando los ojos, la culpa lo estaba matando, tenía que hablar pronto con él si se llegaba a enterar de lo que realmente pasaba seguro que se armaría una gran revuelta.

_Perdóname Cáncer… no te puedo amar, por que mi corazón ama a alguien más, debí ser honesto contigo desde un principio…_ Pensó en silencio mientras acababa de vestirse para ir a buscar al caballero dorado de Tauro, Albretch, el que amaba más que a nada.

Desganado completamente se marchó Aioria, parecía que solo había salido a caminar, a tratar de encontrar respuestas a algo que lo tenía perturbado completamente, había escuchado un susurro pero tal vez lo confundía con la caída del agua en ese momento. Dio la vuelta y echó a andar por donde llegó. Milo le descubrió la boca a Camus y este respiró con mas tranquilidad, sin embrago no aflojo el abrazo que mantenía apretado en su cintura dio un beso delicado en su hombro, pero Camus ya había vuelto a ser el de siempre y le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas para que le soltara.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-

-Nada, me voy…-

-Quiero verte de nuevo.-

-Olvídalo y olvídate de lo que sucedió.- Salió de aquel pequeño escondite rumbo a la orilla, Milo tras el sorprendido de su camaleónico cambio.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo olvidarlo si me haz correspondido?.- Camus volteó a él mirándole con frialdad ante semejante cinismo.

-Fue un error.- Salió del agua solo para encontrase con que su ropa había desaparecido mágicamente. -¡Mi ropa! ¡Milo! ¿Dónde metiste mi ropa?.- Esta vez le miró con odio, no solo se había visto en la vergonzosa situación de salir de ahí desnudo seguro de que Milo no le quitaba los ojos de encima si no que encima tenía que estar tiritando de frió buscando por el lugar sus cosas.

-Regresa, te morirás de frío.-

-Ni soñando Milo, ¡Quiero mi ropa!.-

Al darse cuenta de que su treta no funcionaba y solo conseguía enfurecerlo derrotado se acercó a la orilla nadando y se sentó con las piernas aún metidas en el agua.

-Esta detrás de aquel arbusto.-

-Maldito seas.- Efectivamente encontró su ropa y se la puso encima a toda velocidad.

-Te conquistaré.-

-Eso jamás.- A paso veloz como quien es perseguido por el Minotauro le dejó con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro y con la pereza de un gato se puso de pie para vestirse ya había empezado a oscurecer y más valía regresar a toda prisa al templo antes de que Quiron como poseído por Ares le obligara a dormir en las escaleras.

_Esto solo es el principio Camus de Acuario._

Se había sacudido el cabello lo suficiente para dejarlo lo más seco posible, eso y la carrera que pegó desde el manantial al templo del Escorpión celeste debían bastar para darle una apariencia "normal" ante los inquisidores ojos de su maestro, que de inmediato al sentir la aproximación de su alumno lo recibió en la intimidad del templo.

Con el ceño fruncido le quitó una hoja que llevaba pegada al cabello.

-¿Y bien?.-

-¿Los poemas?.-

-Si.-

-La perfección…- _Camus…_- del cuerpo misteriosamente evoca la perfección del espíritu según sugiere Píndaro.- Contestó serio a su maestro expectante, Quiron complacido le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Así… que distas aún de ser perfecto…-

-Distamos…-

-Querrás decir distas, jovencito.- Lo observó marcharse meneando la cabeza divertido, era inútil pelear con la rebelde personalidad de Milo.

En el templo de Acuario, Camus estaba tendido en su cama, su habitación con la puerta cerrada como de costumbre, escuchaba vagamente la discusión entre Eneo y Quiron, parecía que esos dos solo así sabían vivir, sus brazos sostenían su cabeza y su rostro normalmente serio en esta ocasión lucía una tímida sonrisa, aquel beso…

-Milo… Milo, Milo, Milo…- Un de sus deliciosas cejas se levanto cuando hizo conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo y se llevo una mano a los labios para hacerse callar.

-Imbécil, solo quiere jugar contigo.-

No sabía que dentro de su corazón Milo ya había empezado a ocupar gran parte y la historia de amor apenas se entretejía para los dos.

La mirada de Saga estaba posada en el joven pupilo de Aioros, su hermano, Aioria, el aspirante de la armadura de Leo, entrenando a solas enérgico como siempre en la colina de costumbre si bien podía notar más claro que el agua que Aioros ya no sentía por él el mismo cariño, aunque si el deseo, y eso… podría utilizarlo a su favor, de cualquier modo, Aioros era hombre y tenía los mismos deseos y necesidades que cualquiera. Los ojos azules de Saga se inyectaron en sangre, y la mirada maligna digna del más hórrido relato.

Aioros no es más que un estorbo, disfruta de él mientras puedas y luego…desaste de él

-Jajaja quien sabe hace cuanto me ve la cara de idiota.-

Y tú no quieres que lo siga haciendo ¿Verdad?

-No… pero…-

Pero ¿Qué? No me salgas con remordimientos estúpidos justo ahora, piensa, ¿Qué es lo que más le dolería a Aioros?.

-No lo sé…-

Piensa… algo que realmente le dolería, algo… de inmenso valor sentimental…

-¿Su… hermano?.-

Así es Saga… su hermano, Aioria, ¿Acaso no lo antepuso tantas veces delante de ti? ¿Por qué no quitárselo? ¿Por qué no gozar de él? Míralo bien… es un joven bello, brioso y seguro inexperto en las artes amatorias, ¿Vas a perder la oportunidad?

La mirada lasciva recorría el cuerpo musculoso y núbil de Aioria, imaginándolo desnudo, recorriendo su piel dorada igual a la de Aioros, sus labios besando y… la encendida mente de Saga le turbaba y le hacía imaginar y desear a aquel chico.

-Jajaja, siiiiiii.-

El te ha traicionado con aquel extranjero, Shura, ¿Por qué no vengarse con lo que más le dolería?


	11. 10 LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA

_** RUEDA**_

…_**nuevo ciclo, cambio positivo, suerte…**_

Los días pasaban monótonos y aburridos, encerrado en su templo sin más que hacer pasaba las horas con la nariz metida en los libros, en un principio devoraba un libro tras de otro pero al pasar de los días se había cansado ya, estaba fastidiado de esperar a Afrodita así que decidió salir a buscarle a su templo, pero no lo encontró, tenia un mal presentimiento, de esos que no se pueden ignorar que le hacía buscarlo entre furioso y frenético.

-Hola Máscara.- Saludo amable Mu cuando lo vio pasar hecho una furia por el templo de Aries.-

-Ah… Hola Mu… oye ¿De casualidad habrás visto a Afrodita por aquí?.- Era visible su turbación y su enfado y Mu no consideró precisamente malo decirle lo que había visto.

-Si, lo vi hace un rato iba con Albrech creo que tomaron el camino que lleva a los arrozales, ¿Sucede algo?.-

-No, no, gracias, es solo que quería consultarle algo con urgencia.-

-De nada…- Aunque su respuesta no le dejó tan convencido como hubiera deseado y espero que todo fuera bien pues conocía el carácter volátil de su compañero.

El camino que llevaba a los arrozales estaba cercano a la entrada del Santuario ahí no había nada que hacer o ver y solo se aventuraban a esos lugares los que buscaban intimidad, él lo sabía perfectamente bien pues cuando era un discípulo su maestro le llevaba a menudo a ese lugar para practicar sus técnicas, que por de más eran peligrosas y requerían una concentración total y nadie a la vista para evitar accidentes.

El cabello azuloso se agitaba contra el viento mientras andaba aprisa, hacía un calor de los mil demonios y la ropa oscura que llevaba encima no era que fuera muy fresca pero eso ya no le importaba, de momento lo único que quería saber y gritarle a su compañero era que a que rayos estaba jugando con él, deseaba exigirle un poco de respeto y más que nada deseaba saber si tan siquiera podía tener la mínima esperanza de que él lo amará como él lo hacía. Las cosas estaban por cambiar para el caballero dorado de Cáncer.

Los pensamientos de Camus a menudo se posaban en el alumno de Quiron, Milo, su frío carácter se veía mermado por el aprendiz del Escorpión, sus ojos turquesa acampaban en su cuerpo, su corazón y lo desgarraban en tremendo dolor cuando éste se le acercaba y por inercia lo rechazaba.

-Camus ¿Cuándo podré verte a solas?.-

-Nunca.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Por que estás aquí para conseguir tu armadura dorada no para tener citas clandestinas.-

-¿No te gusto?.-

-Si no te callas y me dejas en paz te congelaré.-

-Algún día Camus… algún día…-

A medida que las peleas de Eneo y Quiron se volvían más crueles más cercaba Quiron a Milo para evitar que hablara con el aprendiz de Acuario, solo le permitía acercarse a Aioria pero Quiron ignoraba que Aioria era más peligroso que Camus, ya corrían los rumores de las extravagancias nocturnas de aquellos dos, y más celos sentía el joven Acuario, celos de Aioria por poder compartir el tiempo de Milo, celos de Quiron quien siempre lo vigilaba, celos de los sueños del escorpión que cada noche lo poseían.

En las poquísimas ocasiones en las que Milo lograba burlar el cerco de Quiron aprovechaba para ir tras él, seguirlo de lejos o de cerca según su humor, a menudo cerraba sobre él una poderosa prisión de donde no podía escapar. Esa tarde mientras Camus leía a solas en su habitación Milo se escabullo hasta llegar a su aposento, casi se desmayó el pobre Camus cuando sintió que su cama se hundía con el peso de otro cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Vete! Creía estar a solas.- Lanzó furioso sentándose en la cama.

-Vine a visitarte ¿Así es como reciben en Acuario al humilde peregrino?.- La voz varonil de Milo taladraba el cerebro del francés poniendo un rictus de confusión en su hermoso rostro.

-Tú no eres ningún peregrino y si quieres una atención amable regresa cuando se encuentre aquí Eneo por que yo no pienso entretenerte.-

Los ojos de Camus se llenaron de terror cuando observó a Milo trepar por la cama como una serpiente y acorralarlo contra la pared, acomodado entre sus piernas con los brazos apoyados en el colchón a la altura de sus caderas, su rostro estaba tan cerca…

-Camus…-

-No… Milo… vete…-

Las manos de Milo se deslizaban por estaciones eróticas para encender su fogosidad, Camus olvidado de sí en orgiástico ardor se inmolaba en las llamas de su delirio con singular devoción.

-Camus, no tiene nada de malo.-

-Déjame por favor.-

-El sagrado batallón de Tebas bajo secretas leyes de una compañía militar para afianzar el mutuo valor y garantizar la lealtad respectiva, estaba constituido por amantes, según costumbre helena, era una manera de asegurar la temeridad militar con vínculos afectivos y apasionados.- Milo se afianzó más de él apenas rozando sus labios.

-¡No! Es… es impuro… corrupto… ¿Acaso sugieres que el proceder de Harmodio y Aristogitón era correcto? Eran tiranicidas además de amantes.-

-Tranquilo, yo solo…- Robó veraz un beso de sus labios, sus manos buscaban más allá de la ropa la piel tersa del joven francés, Camus se sintió desfallecer, pero con la poca cordura que tenía lo empujó librándose de él para salir corriendo asustado del fuego que llevaba dentro y que Milo hacía arder como una hoguera.

-Camus…- Murmuró el joven griego.

Milo completamente decepcionado de que sus aptitudes de seductor no funcionaran regresó al ojo vigilante de Quiron.

-Milo, ha llegado el momento de que lleves la marca del Escorpión Celeste, ¿Te sucede algo?.-

-No, no es nada, ¿Te refieres al tatuaje en la espalda?.-

-Así es, ahora que has avanzado más en tu entrenamiento estás listo para llevar la marca sagrada de aquellos que protegerán a Atena, lo que implica una conducta decorosa de tu parte.-

-Hay alguien.-

-¿De qué hablas?.-

-Alguien que me gusta pero parece que yo no a él.-

-¿Pero qué? ¿Estás de broma verdad?.-

-No…-

-Milo ¿Todo lo que te he dicho ha sido en vano? Te advertí que te cuidaras de enredos del corazón.-

-No pude evitarlo.-

-Olvídate de él, no puedes dudar justo ahora, esos sentimientos te llevaran justo a la ruina.-

-Pero tú tienes a Eneo.-

-Empiezo a dudarlo, no creo que lo haya tenido nunca, ahora escúchame bien, una cosa es que te diviertas con alguien y otra que te involucres seriamente, evítalo, los caballeros no fuimos hechos para amar si no para luchar, ¿Lo has entendido?.-

Sintió el dolor en las palabras de Quiron aunque su rudo semblante no demostraba emoción alguna.

-Sí, entiendo.-

Que Atena nos ampare… 


	12. 11 LA FUERZA

_** FUERZA**_

…_**fortaleza, confianza, dominio…**_

Ya la tarde iluminaba vagamente el Santuario el ambiente estaba fresco y la mayoría ahora descansaba en las barracas, cabañas o en los templos unos cuantos deambulaban por los rincones. Emprendió el recorrido desde su templo hasta el templo del centauro quería que por una maldita vez le dijera le verdad y dejara de evitarlo, un odio profundo por el centauro le hacía hervir la sangre, había confiado en él, pero todo había sido en vano, por todo el Santuario se rumoraba lo que hacía en el templo de la cabra montesa, lo que realmente hacían a puertas cerrada y no era precisamente platicar. Anuncio su llegada pero parecía vacío el lugar, no se veía nadie y no notaba ningún cosmo hasta que Aioria se asomo de la cocina.

-Ah… hola Saga…- Saludó sin ánimos.

-Hola Aioria, ¿No está tu hermano?.-

Ahora es cuando Saga

-No, no está, si quieres puedes venir más tarde.- Finalizó dispuesto a dejarlo solo. Saga avanzó hasta él con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, se plantó delante de él, observándolo detenidamente, los ojos verdes de Aioria llamaron su atención, tenían un brillo más intenso que los de Aioros.

-Lo esperaré… tienes unos ojos muy hermosos Aioria.- Dijo lisonjeramente.

Aioria frunció el ceño sorprendido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se encontró tan cerca de Saga, podía notar que su mirada no precisamente era cariñosa, nunca reparaba en él y eso se le hizo raro.

-Gracias… bueno te dejo…- No le gustaba la manera en que le hablaba y mucho menos en que lo miraba.

-Tienes una belleza mucho más arrolladora que la de Aioros ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes?…- Su mano acarició la mejilla de Aioria y le cerro la salida interponiéndose, Aioria trató de moverse pero no tenía para donde. –Cuando seas más mayor serás un hombre realmente hermoso… cualquier hombre o mujer sucumbiría ante ti…-

-Saga, ¿Qué… que estás haciendo?.- La voz de Aioros hizo que Saga reaccionara del trance en el que se encontraba no pudo evitar poner cara de desazón, se volvió hacía él y Aioria miraba confundido, sorprendido y curioso la escena.

-Vaya, hasta que te encuentro, pase a buscarte y me encontré con tu hermano… - Se acercó a él como un felino, Aioros lo miraba desconfiado, y a su vez miraba a Aioria que estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina como piedra. –Le decía que… es un chico muy hermoso… - Besó los labios del centauro y obscenamente delante de Aioria colocó la mano sobre el miembro de Aioros. –Le decía que cuando sea mayor será muy guapo… tal vez más que tú, ¿No lo crees Aioros?.-

Aioria se había quedado boquiabierto ante lo que estaba viendo y rojo como un tomate paso delante de ellos echo una furia.

-¡Aioria! Espera, ¿Adonde vas?.- Sagitario lo tomó de un brazo pero Aioria se zafó como si su tacto lo quemara.

-A mi habitación y luego por ahí a entrenar.-

Lo observó alejarse enfadado y luego se fijó en Saga que parecía divertido, molesto lo empujó a un lado.

-¿Qué diablos a sido todo eso?.-

-¿Qué cosa? Solo he venido a verte y mira como me tratas.-

-No tenias que hacer lo que hiciste delante de él.-

-No es mi culpa que tu hermano se ponga celoso, pero como no soy bien recibido, será mejor que regrese en otra ocasión.- Dio la media vuelta y salió del templo dejando a Aioros más confundido que nada.

-¿Camus? ¿Duermes?.- Tocó con pulcritud Eneo la puerta del aposento de su alumno, escuchó la voz insegura de Camus indicarle que entrara. –Pensé que cada tarde tomabas una siesta después del entrenamiento, no sabía que leías.- Comento el caballero de Acuario a su joven alumno.

-No puedo dormir a estas horas, además, sonará ridículo pero, aún no me habitúo al calor de Grecia.-

-Es normal, estabamos acostumbrados al frío inclemente de Siberia… eso… o hay alguien que ocupa tus sueños tal vez.- Empezó Eneo tratando de sacarle algo al espigado Camus.

-Claro que no.- Aunque la mentira era evidente, bajo la mirada mucho antes para sustentar su discreta negación.

-Puedes contármelo, algo te preocupa, soy tu maestro, me doy cuenta cuando tu cosmo está distraído por que tus ataques no son certeros como debieran.-

-Lo siento me esforzaré más.-

-Te he dicho que no tienes que disculparte por cada cosa que hagas o digas.- Eneo se recargó en el sencillo escritorio de Camus observándolo de manera que aquello más bien parecía un intento de analizarlo completo y encontrar sus dolencias. –Dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto conflicto? Veo en tus pupilas que estas en constante batalla contigo mismo y la verdad no logro entenderlo, a veces por más frío que uno trate de ser siempre hay algo que crea una fisura en la inquebrantable pared de hielo y esta simple fisura basta para derribar el muro completo.-

Las sabias palabras de Eneo le incomodaron, era como si llevara un letrero luminoso en la frente con el nombre de Milo. Las lágrimas sin querer empezaron a brotar, le dio la espalda a Eneo para que no lo mirase en tan deplorable estado, tenía vista baja, observaba sus manos que antes habían tocado a Milo y se sintió más estúpido y más derrotado que un griego sometido ante un persa, Eneo lo dejó, sabía que algo tenía que decir y era mejor no interrumpir.

-Sentía su deseo apretado entre mis piernas, me violó con la mirada pero yo no me moví, no me quité de su campo de visión, me gustó sentirme así, poseído, deseado.-

El caballero de Acuario se sorprendió de tan crudas y honestas palabras, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Camus hablar con algo parecido a la pasión.

-¿Es Milo verdad? El alumno de Quiron…-

El francés guardó silencio se secó las lágrimas y volvió la vista hacía su maestro, volviendo a adquirir la fría mirada, inexpresiva, casi autista.

-Yo estoy aquí para conseguir la armadura dorada de Acuario y convertirme en un servidor de Atena, nada más.-

-Sufrirás si no eres sincero contigo mismo y la duda y la frustración nunca traen nada bueno…-

-Entonces he de sufrir.-

-¿Enserio me extrañabas?.- La voz coqueta de Afrodita se escuchaba como un susurro lascivo.

-Si aunque tú no me extrañes a mi yo sí jajaja.-

-Vamos Albretch no seas exagerado pienso en ti a cada segundo.-

-¿Y si es así por que no has hablado con Máscara de lo nuestro? ¿Hasta cuando piensas esperar?.-

Albrech se soltó del abrazo de su amante y le dio la espalda ofuscado, sus ojos grises estaban tristes y más que nada confundidos, en verdad amaba a Afrodita pero odiaba la forma en que éste trataba a Máscara, además no era justo, él se había interpuesto entre los dos. El aprendiz de Piscis le tomó del hombro y se abrazó a él por la espalda.

-Albretch, ya se que esta no es la forma, yo te amo, pero no sé como decírselo, se que se enfadara y probablemente la emprenda contra ti y no quiero, a veces me da miedo, de por sí tengo que lidiar con sus celos…-

-Él te ha tratado bien siempre es lo mínimo que puedes hacer además no me gusta estarme escondiendo por los rincones.-

-¿Enserio no te gusta?…- deslizo su mano por la entrepierna del rubio caballero de Tauro, sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró derrotado.

-Eso… es trampa.-

-¿Acaso no te gusto hacerlo en la cama de Hebe mi maestro?.-

-Jajaja eso es no tener respeto por nada ni nadie ¿Sabes?.-

-El no se enteró además dentro de unos días conseguiré la armadura dorada de Piscis y él ya no estará aquí para criticarme, te amo, ¿Acaso no me amas tú?.-

-Claro que te amo.- Albretch se dio la vuelta para poder abrazarlo, enredó sus dedos en la espesura de su cabello ensortijado, era tan suave, el olor a rosas eternamente en su piel, sus labios estaban unidos besándose con pasión, lo obligó a recargarse contra un árbol mientras sus manos exploraban la tersura de su cuerpo, nada más les importaba, solo amarse, y ese quizá fue el error.

Detrás de unos arbustos Máscara Mortal los observaba y miraba incrédulo, furioso, no podía creerlo, su único amigo y amor estaba traicionándolo delante de sus narices y a juzgar por lo que había visto y escuchado desde hacía tiempo, sus ojos azules se inyectaron en sangre y temblaba de la furia, por eso Afrodita ya no quería verlo, por eso lo trataba tan mal.

_-¿Acaso no te gusto hacerlo en la cama de Hebe mi maestro?.-_

-El no se enteró además dentro de unos días conseguiré la armadura dorada de Piscis y él ya no estará aquí para criticarme, te amo, ¿Acaso no me amas tú?.-

_-Claro que te amo.-_

Las palabras de ambos resonaban en su cabeza como tambores, la ira se adueño de sus emociones y no deseó nada más que apartarlos y eso… era lo que iba a hacer…


	13. 12 EL AHORCADO

_** AHORCADO**_

…_**iniciación, heroicidad, sacrificio…**_

-¡ONDAS DE HADES!.-

El golpe energético de Máscara Mortal dio de lleno en la espalda de Abretch, los amantes habían sido interrumpidos de golpe haciendo que el caballero de Tauro cayera de rodillas delante de Afrodita.

-Pero que… ¿Pero que carajo haces Cáncer?.- Consiguió decir asustado el hermoso caballero mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su compañero.

-Por esto tu no quería ya verme… ¡POR ÉL!… ¿Por qué fuiste tan cobarde? ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué tenías que jugar conmigo si yo te amaba?.-

-¡No seas ridículo! Yo jamás te dije que te amaba tu te obsesionaste sabías bien que yo no te quería.-

-Máscara… detente, escúchame, no es culpa de él… es culpa mía yo fui quien se interpuso entre los dos… yo…-

-¡Cállate maldita sea!.- Lanzó un golpe que hizo que Afrodita saliera despedido hacía atrás, estaba dispuesto a pelear con aquel sujeto que le había robado al hombre que amaba, un sonido sordo cuando cayó el joven atrás, Albretch se puso de pie para pelear aunque estaba en desventaja pues no llevaba la armadura dorada de Tauro y Máscara Mortal estaba protegido con la suya.

-¡GRAN CUERNO!.-

El golpe de Albretch falló pues previéndolo Cáncer se había movido justo a tiempo.

-¡Basta! ¡Paren! Por favor… basta…- Suplicaba Afrodita desesperado observándolos aquello terminaría mal de seguir así.

-¡SON UNOS TRAIDORES! Me las pagarán… ¡ONDAS DE HADES!.- Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado, los ojos desorbitados por la furia ya no le importaba nada. El golpe nuevamente hizo salir despedido a Albretch había recibido de lleno sus ondas de Hades, cayo unos metros atrás estrellándose contra un árbol, el tronco se trozó y cayó en seco en el piso, se quedo inmóvil, tendido ahí donde había caído, con la cabeza contra una roca…

-Aioria ¿Puedo pasar?.- Tocó la puerta de su habitación pero no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar. -¿Aioria?.- Finalmente abrió la puerta y lo encontró tendido en la cama leyendo, ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo cuando entró.

-Aioria quiero hablar contigo.- Siguió sin respuesta, se enfureció y se acercó hasta él, le arranco el libro de las manos y lo dejo en la orilla de la cama, se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados en el pecho como siempre hacía cuando se enfadaba y ni así conseguía que Aioria lo mirase si quiera, lo ignoró y eso solo sirvió para que acabara levantándole la barbilla a la fuerza.

-Aioria, mírame.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-

-Quiero pedirte una cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-De ahora en adelante quiero que tengas cuidado con Saga, no te quedes a solas con él, ni tú ni Milo ni Camus ni nadie, no vayan a su templo tampoco y no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa rara que te diga o haga ¿Entiendes?.-

El león lo observo cuidadosamente y podía percibir como si fuera en su propio cuerpo el miedo de Aioros.

-¿Por qué…?.-

-Saga ya no es el de antes y hay algo que me preocupa, y hasta que no descubra que es lo que pasa con él obedece en lo que te he dicho.-

-Nunca me ha agradado.-

-Ya lo sé Aioria pero esto sospecho que va más allá de agradar o no, ¿De qué hablaban cuando yo llegué?.-

-De… nada, me preguntaba por ti.-

Aioros sabía que estaba mintiendo, podía leer una mentira en el rostro de Aioria, tanto como percibía sus estados de ánimo en su cosmo pero si no quería decirle sería mejor dejarlo, acaricio su cabello cariñosamente como siempre, el león sonrió a medias y se acomodó en la cama para echar la siesta.

-Eres flojo como un león jajaja.- Aioros lo dejó ahí un poco más tranquilo o al menos con menos culpa.

Después de la siesta Aioria se levantó y sin que Aioros se diera cuenta salió del templo para encontrarse con Camus e ir a jugar ajedrez, cuando tenían oportunidad acostumbraban jugar y apostarse algunos dátiles de Siria, generalmente Camus ganaba llevándose los dátiles favoritos de Aioria.

Los gritos y aullidos de dolor se escapaban e invadían todo el templo del escorpión celeste, Aioria que venía con Camus se detuvo en seco.

-¿Es Milo?.-

-Si, es lo más seguro.- Afirmó el león.

-Parece que lo están matando.-

-Es el tatuaje, ya antes Milo me había dicho que se negaba rotundamente a lacerar su cuerpo así y no dudo que Quiron justo ahora esté tirando de su cabello para que no se escape.-

-¿Enserio?.-

-¿Te preocupa?.-

-No, es solo que…- Su rostro se volvió de nuevo inexpresivo. Curiosamente Milo solía disminuir su acoso después de algún intento fallido y Camus empezaba a temer que perdiera de momento sus atenciones después del rechazo en su templo cuando salió corriendo, temía que su acoso se viera reducido a simples encuentros casuales, no se daba cuenta de cuanto parecía necesitar cerca al terrible Milo. Camus parecía confundido cada vez más y sumado a las últimas palabras de Eneo se armó de valor para salir más tarde y encontrarse con él. Aioria lo conocía mucho mejor pero con los suspicaz que era el león seguro se daría cuenta de lo que tramaba.

Después de despedirse de Aioria furtivamente salió del templo de Acuario, Eneo no estaba y por lógica deducía que Quiron tampoco así que descendió hasta el templo del Escorpión. Se sorprendió cuando hallo a Milo sentado en las escaleras, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, se quitó la fina capa que llevaba para atajar el frío y sin que Milo lo viera lo cubrió con ella.

-Hola Milo.-

-Hola Camus ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Volteó sorprendido al notar la tela que cubría su cuerpo.

-Te escuchamos esta tarde.-

-Me obligó de todas maneras, mira…- Se levantó el cabello echándoselo a un lado mostrando la irritada piel donde estaba el escorpión celeste tatuado en negro. Camus observo la tersa piel y no pudo evitar tocar con un dedo.

-¿Por qué estás afuera?.-

-Por que me echó del templo por armar tanto alboroto, será mejor que te vayas, si te encuentra aquí conmigo me hará echar del Santuario.- Comento el seductor Milo a manera de broma, Camus asintió mostrando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto Milo.-

-¿Camus?.-

-¿Si?.-

-¿Algún día podría ayudarte a bañar? Soy bueno tallando espaldas…-

-¡Claro que no! Que descaro…- Dio la media vuelta y se alejó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por que no pudo menos que imaginar a Milo llenando de atenciones su cuerpo.


	14. 13 LA MUERTE

_** MUERTE**_

…_**transformación, renovación, limpieza…**_

Afrodita corrió de inmediato hasta donde estaba el cuerpo tendido de Albretch, tocó su rostro pero este ya estaba empezando a enfriarse, tomó su pulso y se dio cuenta que ya no respiraba, estaba muerto, muerto tendido ahí, la sangre aún escurría de la herida detrás de su cabeza tiñendo sus rubios cabellos de carmesí.

-¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto! ¡Lo has matado!.- Sus lágrimas escurrían surcando el delicado rostro y caían libremente sobre el cuerpo del caballero de Tauro.

Máscara Mortal se acercó a él y observó que en verdad Albretch estaba muerto, su ira se convirtió en un miedo atroz y en una culpabilidad que no sabía que hacer con ella.

-Yo… no quería matarlo… estaba enojado… fue un accidente…- Alcanzó a balbucear mientras observaba a Afrodita.

-Jajajaja que estupidez… que estupidez… lo mataste, y no murió por tus golpes… murió por que se golpeo en la cabeza… que estupidez…- La risa macabra del joven guerrero, se levantó y tomó a Máscara Mortal por el cuello arrojándolo lejos, se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta donde estaba tendido y puso un pie sobre su garganta.

-Asesino… ¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Has matado al único al que yo amaba! ¡Todo por tus malditos celos!.-

-Yo… fue un accidente… fue por ti… fue un accidente…- Apenas si podía hablar la presión en su garganta lo dejaba sin poder hablar.

-Y una mierda, maldito asesino, ¡TE ODIO! Te detesto, jamás he odiado a nadie como ahora te odio a ti, jamás quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber de ti, no quiero que me dirijas siquiera la palabra, eres una basura que no vale nada, eres un asesino…- Los ojos azules de Afrodita estaban llenos de odio y miraba con asco al caballero de Cáncer. –Debería matarte como tu lo has matado a él, pero sería tan miserable como tú… lárgate, vete de aquí y del santuario… maldito sea el día en que entraste en mi vida.- Escupió en el rostro asustado de Máscara Mortal, para entonces al escuchar aquellas acusaciones su corazón se había vuelto negro y el odio corría ya por sus venas, se levantó limpiándose la saliva que estaba en su mejilla y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.-

-Podría acusarte ahora mismo con el Patriarca y te echaría de la orden de inmediato, pero eso no me devolverá a Albretch, si eso es lo que te preocupa estáte tranquilo, no lo haré, enterraré su cuerpo.- Levanto entre sus brazos el cuerpo frío e inerte del caballero que yacía a sus pies, lo abrazó contra sí y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Y Aldebarán?.-

-Escribirás una carta de Albretch donde le explicarás que ha huido con alguien del pueblo, que no volverá, será suficiente para que el Patriarca y los demás lo crean, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ahora lárgate para siempre.-

Paso a su lado sin mirarle llevándose el cuerpo de aquel a quien tanto había amado, para enterrarlo en algún lugar secreto donde yacería para siempre. Cáncer se alejó del lugar odiándose por haber hecho algo semejante y odiando a Afrodita por haber jugado con él, si él no lo hubiese hecho nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

_Jamás debía enamorarme, que tontería, jamás debí entregarme sin reparo… de ahora en adelante nunca más amaré, los trataré como la basura que son todos._ Su corazón se había ennegrecido y sentía como si su alma ya le hubiese abandonado para siempre, el caballero dorado de Cáncer llevaba la maldad creciente dentro de él, donde antes hubo corazón.

Una noche cuando Milo al fin había recuperado la lozanía de su piel y el tatuaje había cicatrizado dejando de torturarle con la terrible comezón unos golpecillos le despertaron.

-Ey Milo… Milo despierta… ¿estás ahí?.- Había tocado suavemente con los nudillos a su ventana esperando que su compañero escuchara más no su maestro.

Milo se levanto sigiloso creyendo haber escuchado una voz, cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre se asomó a la ventana y vio a Aioria afuera, abrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Aioria?.-

-Vámonos.-

-¿Adónde?.- Interrogo interesado.

-Al puerto.-

-¿Al puerto? Estás loco una cosa es andar de parranda en las cercanías del Santuario y otra ir tan lejos.-

-Déjame pasar hace frío…- El joven escorpión abrió la ventana lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar.

-Vamos al Pireo a una taberna que conozco, ¿No quieres ir? Creí que eras intrépido.- Dijo el león para provocarlo.

-Shhh… si lo soy pero…-

-¿Recuerdas el camino donde te encontré? Ese camino nos mantendrá ocultos hasta llegar al pueblo, es mucho más corto que el camino que tu tomaste para llegar al Santuario y está oculto, nadie lo usa ya.-

Milo excitado ante su primer aventura en el pueblo se apresuro a vestirse y minutos después ya se encontraban tomando el camino que llevaba al puerto donde había llegado de las Isla de Melos.

-Aioria… ¿Puedo contarte algo y prometes no enfadarte?.- No quería que su único amigo hasta ahora le volviera a retirar el saludo.

-¿De que se trata? Di lo que quieras pero camina más aprisa que a este paso no llegaremos.-

-Una tarde fuiste al manantial que está en el Santuario…-

-Voy frecuentemente ¿Y eso que?.-

-Tú no nos viste, estabamos ocultos tras la cascada.-

Aioria se detuvo y lo observó serio le parecía sospechoso el tanteo de Milo.

-¿Nos? ¿Con quien estabas ahí? Yo solo le he dicho a una persona de ese lugar y no fue a ti... -

-Con Camus… -

-¿Con Camus? Jajaja no me lo creo ¿Enserio? ¿Y que tal?.-

-No seas tonto, no paso nada, fue una coincidencia, encontré el lugar y luego el llegó, estabamos nadando…- _Mejor dicho lo estaba tratando de seducir._

_-_Bueno ¿Y a todo esto que tengo que ver yo?.-

Habían llegado ya al puerto y se encontraban caminando por las casi vacías calles, solo unas cuantas personas andaban caminando, algunas parejas y aquellos que buscaban diversión.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?.-

-Jajaja ¿No sabes que es?.-

-No…-

-Observa por encima de la entrada, ese es el símbolo fálico de Príapo, lo que significa que es un burdel, buena idea vamos ahí bueno y a final de cuentas no me dijiste a que venía la plática de tus escarceos amorosos con Camus.-

-No, nada, era una tontería.- Quiso preguntarle por que había suspirado y pronunciado el nombre de su hermano, pero penso que tal vez si Aioria no le había querido contar nada era por que aquello sería lago muy privado.

Y aquella fue la primera de muchas veces que ambos se escaparon juntos para irse de juerga, en poco tiempo ambos conocían la mayor parte de las tabernas y burdeles del puerto, a menudo competían por ver quien era el primero en conseguir compañía, algunas veces ganaba Milo otras Aioria hasta que hartos de licor y de sexo se marchaban entrada la madrugada.

-¿Eneo? ¿Por una maldita vez en tu vida me vas a decir que te sucede?.- Preguntó completamente fuera de sí Quiron a su amante sujetando aún su mano, apretándola hasta casi trozar los delicados huesos de esas manos que lo habían acariciado tantas veces.

-¿Qué me sucede de que? No entiendo a que te refieres y me estás lastimando.- Se quejó Eneo tratando de retirar su mano de aquel cruel apretón.

-Pareces distante, todas la palabras que en tus cartas repetías una y otra vez desde que llegué al Santuario jamás te las he oído pronunciar salvo algunas veces mientras hacemos el amor.-

-Yo… es que…-

-¿Acaso te da pena?.-

-No no es eso…-

-¿O más bien te gustaba escribir una sarta de mentiras para mantenerme interesado en ti?.- Eneo observó con sus cándidos ojos azules los ojos dorados de Quiron, parecía que echaba fuego, en verdad era un hombre atractivo, varonil y aquel mal genio se compensaba en la cama en dónde se convertía en un fiero amante.

-No Quiron, sabes que te decía las cosas tal y como las sentía.-

-¿Sentías? Entonces debo suponer que ya no las sientes.-

-¿Tenemos que pelear?.-

-¿Por qué ya no me amas?.- Preguntó casi en una súplica, Eneo no imaginaba lo mucho que sufría su amante ante sus constantes cambios de humor, ¿Lo quería? Si, si lo quería, ¿Lo amaba? Eso… empezaba a dudarlo… a Eneo le gustaba conquistar, le gustaba sentirse deseado y más de una vez mitigaba sus ansias con otras y otros y retornaba al sosiego, le costaba trabajo decirle a Quiron que no le gustaba la fidelidad a la que el caballero de Escorpión se sometía y le dedicaba gustoso.

-Aioria… tengo que irme…-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Milo? Aún es temprano… - Contestó Aioria en cuyas piernas se encontraba una chica que hacía unos minutos les atendía llevándoles las cervezas.

-Tengo que hacer algo… tengo que hablar con él.- Estaba decidido esa noche se jugaría todo, si Camus creía que Milo únicamente quería seducirlo, estaba equivocado, en un principio era así, pero al darse cuenta de que él no accedería empezó a tomarle más y más cariño y comenzó a mirarlo con más respeto, y eso era justo lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Con Camus? Ay Milo… tendrás que hacer más que simplemente tratar de seducirlo, Camus no va a ceder tan fácil.-

-Ya lo sé, por eso tengo que decirle ahora mismo que voy a ganármelo a la buena.- Aioria suspiró resignado y le sonrió.

-Bien, adelántate, me quedaré otro rato, suerte amigo…-

-Aioria… gracias…- Se acercó a él e intempestivamente le dio un beso en los labios para salir corriendo, el león se quedó boquiabierto y no supo si reír o enfadarse.

A toda prisa se dirigía al Santuario, corría con todas sus fuerzas y como una ráfaga, tendría que saber toda la verdad de una buena vez aquel francés que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba y sin imaginarlo siquiera Camus se encontraba despierto sin poder conciliar el sueño, sintiendo el envenenado beso de Milo aún calentar sus labios, además quien podría dormir con semejantes gritos afuera, como siempre su maestro y el de Milo se encontraban discutiendo.

-Camus…- Una voz conocida le hizo quedarse quieto. _Camus tranquilo, ya estás empezando a alucinar la voz de Milo_ Se dijo a sí mismo. –Camus… soy yo, Milo… estoy aquí afuera…- Sin pensarlo dos veces el aprendiz de Acuario se asomó a la ventana y lo vio ahí, colorado y tratando de recuperar la respiración, abrió la ventana.

-¡Milo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Eneo y Quiron están…-

-Si ya los vi, déjame entrar por favor, tengo que decirte algo…-

-Si es otra de tus tretas olvídalo…-

-No, no, de verdad es algo serio, por favor…- Camus dubitativo finalmente accedió y lo dejó pasar.

-Camus tu piensas que yo solo quiero…-

-¿Seducirme? Si, si lo pienso.-

-No Camus yo quiero…- Los gritos afuera se hicieron más avasalladores y unos pasos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacía donde ellos estaban.

-¡Se que está aquí! Lo he oído, donde Milo esté aquí con tu alumno… no puedo creer que no cuides mejor a tu pupilo Eneo… - Quiron caminaba a toda prisa para sorprender a Milo seguido de Eneo.

-¡Cálmate Quiron! Estás confundido aquí no está Milo, debe estar durmiendo en tu templo.- Quiron abrió de golpe la puerta del aposento de Camus, entrando como un huracán que arrasa todo a su paso, Camus estaba tendido en la cama e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde está?.-

-¿Quién?.-

-Milo… lo he escuchado, si está aquí los someteré a los dos a un buen castigo…-

-¿Milo? No está aquí…- Quiron frenéticamente buscaba por la habitación pero al no encontrarlo salió furioso de igual manera dando un fuerte portazo, cuando se alejó lo suficiente Milo salió del viejo baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama de Camus.

-Gracias Camus… yo quería decirte que…-

-Traes unos cabellos rubios en la ropa, hueles a alcohol y a una loción barata de mujer, ahora márchate….-

Milo con cara de pocos amigos se marchó, pasando por su lado se dirigió a la ventana.

-Serás mío Camus… tarde o temprano…-

-Buenas noches Milo.-


	15. 14 LA TEMPLANZA

_** TEMPLANZA**_

…_**armonía, equilibrio, fluidez…**_

Ya era suficiente, ya estaba cansado de sus desplantes además ya era justo hablar con la verdad, lo merecía, había sido su mejor amigo, habían entrenado juntos tantas veces, y había sido el primero en su vida, le había concedido el privilegio de terminar con su etapa de efebo, con el había sentido por primera vez el éxtasis y había explorado cada rincón de su cuerpo así como él lo había hecho con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Saga?.-

Se adentró en el templo y se dio cuenta de que Saga había creado la ilusión de Géminis para que nadie lo molestara, ante aquella ilusión nada podía hacer así que se quedó quieto tratando de encontrar a Saga en el laberinto.

-Saga soy yo, maldita sea, quita tu ilusión, quiero hablar contigo.-

-¿De que centauro?.-

-De ti y de mí…- Y como por arte de magia la ilusión desapareció por completo, pudo reconocer de nuevo el templo de Géminis y ahí en su sillón favorito vio a Saga sentado con una copa de vino, se veía extraño, diferente, su cabello lucía más cenizo que de costumbre y sus ojos se veían inyectados en sangre, no sabía si de tanto que había bebido.

-¿A que has venido, realmente, Aioros?.-

-Saga… -Se acercó hasta el y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, le quito la copa de la mano. –Las cosas entre los dos no van bien, se que ya te habrás dado cuenta, no me gusta que estemos peleando, haciéndonos daño cada vez… yo…-

Saga se puso de pie dándole la espalda, no soportaba su cercanía y mucho menos que le viniese a hablar como si fuera su amigo.

-¿Es Shura no?.-

-Saga yo…-

-Jajaja todo el maldito Santuario lo sabe, todos murmuran cuando paso… keroesses* - Se volvió hacía él con una mirada de asco.

Viene después de revolcarse con él, y pone cara de ofendido, míralo… no es más que una pornai*

-Saga, Shura y yo… si hay algo entre los dos…- Aceptó bajando la mirada, se puso de pie y se le acercó acariciando su mejilla como muchas veces había hecho, pero Saga parecía perdido, parecía un completo desconocido, para sorpresa de Aioros Saga acercó su rostro a él para besarlo, el centauro se quedó quieto.

-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste en los brazos de otro?.-

-No Saga, las cosas pasaron y…-

Abrazó su cintura y empezó a empujarlo al sofá mayor, el centauro sorprendido abrió los ojos oponiéndose, sin dejar de tocar sus labios con los suyos.

-Una última vez…- Dijo Saga acariciando sus muslos instándolo a hacerlo una vez más, al contacto de sus dedos Aioros se sintió desfallecer, traicionado por su propio cuerpo.

-No Saga, no creo que sea…- Gimió cuando los dedos de Saga rozaban su miembro excitado. –Detente por favor… Saga… esto no está bien…-

-¿No? Y entonces por que estás gimiendo excitado, siempre fuiste así… solo bastaba con que alguien lo suficientemente diestro te tocara donde te gusta y ahí estabas… abierto de piernas.-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Esto te hace Shura?- La crueldad de Saga y el asco con el que se dirigía a él era más que notorio, Aioros lo soltó y trató de empujarlo pero Saga fue más listo y lo arrojó con violencia al sofá, Aioros cayó boca abajo, sintió a Saga encima de él tirándole del cabello y desgarrándole la ropa.

-¡Suéltame Saga! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Suéltame o me veré en la necesidad de pelear contigo…-

-¿Crees que me das miedo? Pequeña pornai.- Tiró con más violencia de su cabello haciendo que Aioros gritara de dolor, separó sus piernas con las suyas para tomarlo por la fuerza, mordía sin piedad la piel de su cuello y de su espalda aún brevemente cubierta por trozos del sencillo kitón, sus manos apretaban con rudeza su piel dejando marcas rojas, su rostro estaba ruborizado del placer de someterlo y sobre todo del placer que prometía estar dentro de él. Aioros se movía con violencia debajo de él pero no podía hacer mucho, sus muñecas estaban apresadas en la mano de Saga, cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo que aquello no estuviera sucediendo. De pronto Saga se detuvo y soltó sus muñecas, pensó que tal vez Atena le había escuchado y había hecho entrar en razón la perdida mente de Saga, cuando Saga se levanto poco a poco se movió rápidamente para evitar que lo volviera a intentar y se dio cuenta que Shura tenía al caballero de Géminis amenazado con su poderoso brazo, la posición de Excalibur en su mano amenazando cortar la yugular del guardián del templo de los gemelos.

-Shura…-

-Eres un malparido Saga, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle algo así?.-

-Vaya vaya, el príncipe ha venido a salvar a la princesa que chillaba como una puta.-

-Si te vuelves a acercar a él, siquiera a 50 metros a la redonda, te rebanare el cuello, te lo juro.-

-No tengo interés en estar con una persona que dice amarme y que va a revolcarse con otros, aprovecha Shura.-

Shura lo soltó y ayudo a Aioros a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?.-

-Si…-

-Vámonos…-

Ambos empezaron a dirigirse a la salida del templo, Shura llevaba a Aioros por la cintura, que parecía, confundido, triste y avergonzado.

-Recuerda Shura que todo lo que esta basura haga contigo en la cama… yo se lo he enseñado jajajajajajajaja.- Cuando los dos salieron del lugar la risa macabra de Saga los despidió, aun cuando ya subían las escaleras y llegaban a Cáncer lo podían escuchar, y muchas noches más Aioros entre sueños despertó escuchándole.

Saga se quedó en su templo riendo hasta que ya no pudo más cuando de pronto estallo en lágrimas y cayó al piso pegando en las baldosas con los puños.

Era una basura Saga, recuerda que nadie te ama

-Aioros…-

Nunca te amo, se fue con él

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA!

Nadie te ama.

Cada instante, cada segundo, pensaba en el frío aprendiz de Acuario, Camus… su Camus, comía, bebía y respiraba Camus, solo eso, cada negativa de él le hacía hervir la sangre, a veces deseaba mandarlo al cuerno definitivamente pero apenas lo veía desfilar obedientemente tras Eneo y cambiaba de opinión, ¿Cómo no podría quererlo si era tan adorable? Además tenía una jugosa oportunidad de ir tras el ahora, pues Eneo y Quiron habían sido elegidos para ejecutar una misión en Japón para observar y elegir a los aspirantes para caballeros de bronce, según le había dicho Quiron había cerca de 100 niños que habían sido elegidos y de ellos solo 10 serían sometidos a los entrenamientos en un supuesto orfanato.

-Mientras estoy fuera quiero que te comportes a la altura, estarás bajo entrenamiento con Aioros y quiero que lo obedezcas como si fuera yo mismo.-

-Si maestro.-

-No quiero enterarme de que te has metido en líos ¿Entendido?.-

-Yo nunca me meto en líos.-

-No claro que no, Milo nunca se mete en problemas ah y no te quiero cerca de Camus, Camus estará estrechamente vigilado por Cáncer… aunque he de admitir que yo no le encomendaría ni una tortuga a ese tipo, en fin, el caso es que te dedicaras en cuerpo y alma al entrenamiento, mientras estás solo medita o has cosas de provecho.-

-¿Cómo Mu de Aries?.- Bromeó Milo.

-Mu es un excelente aprendiz, según sé Shion le entregará la armadura en esta semana, aprende de él.-

En esa semana tenía que desplegar todo su repertorio de galanterías para lograr atrapar la atención del escurridizo Camus, le encantaba la manera en que se conducía por el Santuario, muchas veces lo sorprendía mirándolo y cuando lo hacía le cerraba el ojo o le sonreía de manera significativa, cosa que evidentemente el francés hacía como que no lo había visto. Camus por su parte pasaba los días rememorando aquellos labios venenosos de Milo sintiendo como quemaban y poco a poco le consumían, las caricias de Milo… deseaba más que nada volver a sentir sus caricias más y más intensas pero se dividía entre su honor como caballero y el deseo delirante por su compañero, cada vez más preocupado, al borde de explotar. Bajo sus ojos eran evidentes las ojeras de pasar las noches en vela pensando en aquel de quien ya se sentía perdidamente conquistado.

-Hola Camus en que piensas ¿En mí?.-

-Hola Milo, pero que vanidoso eres ¿Piensas que mi mundo gira en torno a ti?.- _Sí, mi mundo, mi ser, todo lo eres tú._

-Yo pensaba en ti…-

-¿Enserio?.-

-Claro, pensaba en tus labios… en su sabor… y me preguntaba si tu piel tendrá ese gusto delicado que tienen tus labios pero sobre todo me preguntaba como sería Camus en el lecho.- El hermoso rostro de Camus se transformo en una cara de rencor cuando escucho a Milo dirigirle aquellas palabras tan irrespetuosas.

-Eres asqueroso, ¿Todo el tiempo estás pensando en sexo?.-

-Solo cuando estás cerca.-

-Y cuando te vas por las noches en busca de amantes.-

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?.-

-No es necesario que me lo digan, todos lo saben.-

-¿Estás celoso y quieres ser el único?.-

_Si maldita sea, si estoy celoso y si quiero ser el único en tu vida._

-¿Por qué te diviertes atormentándome?.- Preguntó el joven aguador al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué te diviertes rechazándome?.- Milo siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo víctima de sus pullas, no veía otra manera de llamar su atención si no era por la buena, era entonces haciéndolo rabiar. – Tal parece que nos equivocamos de maestros…-

-¿A que te refieres?.-

-Bien pudiste haber sido alumno de Quiron que vive diciéndome que todo es malo y que todo es vulgar y pecaminoso.-

-No deberías expresarte así de tu maestro.-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar lo que sientes?.-

-¡Se que es lo que buscas Milo, por eso! ¿Qué crees que no sé de tus correrías, de tus amantes? ¿Crees que no sé que me ves como una conquista más? ¿Crees que no me imagino que cuando al fin me tengas perderás el interés y te marcharas?.- Empezó a gritar desencajado, su cosmo empezó a encenderse creando ráfagas de aire frío a su alrededor, la temperatura bajaba dramáticamente y en sus puños empezaba a concentrar su aire congelado.

-Camus cálmate, no es verdad, yo no te quiero para una conquista…- _Pídeme que deje mis correrías, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré… solo habla_. – Alucinas…-

-¡Déjame en paz!.-

-¡No!… ¿Qué no entiendes que… si me alejo de ti moriré lentamente…? Pero si estoy contigo también… ¿Acaso no puedo traspasar la barrera de hielo que tu mismo te has creado?…-

-¡Entiende Milo! Tú y yo seremos algún día caballeros de Atena y nuestro deber…-

-Si ya sé cual es nuestro deber cada día Quiron me lo dice, cada hora, cada minuto… pero tampoco somos máquinas de guerra, también somos humanos.-

-Esas ideas no te llevaran lejos.-

Milo ardió de cólera y sus ojos azul turquesa se incendiaron mostrando el torrente de sentimientos que llevaba dentro, la terquedad de Camus era solamente comparable con la de Quiron, no podía creer que siendo tan joven fuera tan obstinado aquella obsesión por el francés lo estaba matando.

-Yo te mostraré lo que es amar, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.- Y sin esperar a escuchar sus protestas lo tomó por la cintura aferrándolo como quien se aferra a su tabla de salvación, lo atrajo hacia él y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, besando salvaje, apasionado, como solo el sabía hacerlo, Camus se resistía y lo empujaba pero Milo no lo soltó y para sorpresa del escorpión Camus empezó a corresponder dejándose llevar con el mismo frenesí que su compañero, abrazándolo sin percatarse de ello, sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados como lo estaban sus labios, el aguador pudo notar que la excitación de Milo iba creciendo, sintió su sexo crecer entre sus piernas pegado a su célibe intimidad y tuvo miedo, lo empujó y le dio una bofetada.

-No te me vuelvas a acercar.-

-Me correspondiste, ¿Cómo lo puedes negar? Aún tus pupilas están dilatadas por lo que acabas de sentir.-

Camus con el rostro colorado por la pena levantó el puño y dirigió su ataque a Milo, no lo lastimo solo congelo parte de la ropa de entrenamiento y en algunos lugares su piel.

-¡Con un demonio! Pero hagas lo que hagas Camus de Acuario nunca dejaré de perseguirte, nunca, aunque el infierno se hiele miles de veces…-

Los ojos azules de Camus cambiaron de expresión, profundamente tristes de pronto, si Milo estaba hablando enserio ¿Qué defensa podía tener ante aquello? ¿Hablaría enserio?… guardó un profundo silencio y dio la vuelta para marcharse y buscar a Máscara Mortal tal como se lo había indicado Eneo.

*Keroesses – palabra griega usada para referirse a infidelidad, significa "que lleva los cuernos".

*Pornai – Prostitutas de más bajo nivel de los antiguos burdeles de los puertos.


	16. 15 EL DIABLO

_** DIABLO**_

…_**pasión, magnetismo, energía sexual…**_

-Pensé que llegarías puntual, ¿En Francia son puntuales no? Aquí en Grecia sí, así que más vale que te acostumbres.-

-Lo siento es que me entretuve por que…-

-Me imagino, por que estabas jugueteando con Milo, la mujerzuela del Santuario, y pensaba que con Aioria teníamos suficiente pero veo que no.-

Máscara Mortal hablaba con tanta rudeza que parecía que vivía eternamente amargado, Camus lo conocía desde que había llegado, pero nunca hablaba con él, la peculiar manera de mirarlo lo ponía con los pelos de punta, además no es que el sobre nombre que tenía incitara mucho a las personas a acercarse a él, y casi juraba que últimamente parecía más siniestro que nunca, como si fuera un verdadero asesino…

-No, no estaba jugueteando.- Declaró fríamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sueles hacer a estas horas?.-

-Pues entrenar… Eneo me pone a…-

-Pues hazlo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer espera… mientras me encargo unas cosas ¿Por qué no arreglas mi templo?.-

-¿Qué? Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con mi entrenamiento, no soy tu sirviente.- Cruzó los brazos en su pecho, aún ofuscado por la pelea con Milo solo eso le faltaba, que lo pusieran a hacer aseo.

-Si digo que lo hagas, lo haces… mi rango es superior al tuyo y si no me obedeces tendré que reportarlo y te echaran.- Amenazó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, le acaricio la mejilla y se alejo. –Quiero esto limpio para hoy en la noche… diviértete.- Camus bufó fastidiado y cuando el salió inspeccionó el lugar, en verdad era lúgubre, oscuro y además había cierto olor… como a muerte… como a maldición, pensó en largarse del lugar pero después al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer ni nadie con quien estar decidió quedarse y poner un poco de orden, a final de cuentas no le costaba nada. El templo del cangrejo estaba patas para arriba y le llevaría todo el día poner orden… _Mejor… así me olvido de Milo por unas horas_ Lamió sus labios, aún llevaba el sabor del aprendiz del escorpión.

Aioria llego borracho como una cuba con la cabeza echa un remolino entre sus tórridos pensamientos y el alcohol que había ingerido en el tugurio al que se había ido a meter a solas, no había buscado a Milo pues necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza muchísimas cosas, necesitaba olvidarse de todo y de todos. A veces el león era así, podría ser el ser más amable, amistoso y bromista, pero otras, cuando algo le atormentaba, se volvía un ser taciturno, solitario y arisco.

La lluvia había comenzado a arreciar empapándolo, para cuando llego al templo de Sagitario llevaba las ropas húmedas y pegadas al cuerpo, había tenido la delicadeza de comerse unas cuantas hojas de menta para aminorar el olor a vino que llevaba; se metió en completo silencio a su habitación, se sacó las húmedas ropas y se secó lo mejor que pudo haciendo un poco de calor en su entumecido cuerpo, sin una sola prenda puesta se fue andando a la habitación de Aioros, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y de igual manera la cerró, el arquero dormía plácidamente cubierto únicamente por la ligera sábana, se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama y contempló su hermoso rostro viril, sus ojos completamente cerrados, no pudo evitar tocar ligeramente su mejilla, su piel suave como la de un niño, su cuerpo… musculoso, sedoso tantas veces lo había sentido cerca pero nunca se había permitido tocarle o tratar nada más por que era su hermano, su maestro y ¿Cómo podría decirle que desde hace mucho sus sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado volviéndose más intensos?.

Levantó la sábana y la hizo a un lado, dormía completamente desnudo, igual que él mismo lo hacía, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran entre sus piernas, en su sexo que dormía igual que él, se sintió por un momento sucio, ultrajador de la intimidad de su hermano, pero ya lo había decidido, quería que fuera él, si no podía aspirar a tener su corazón al menos podría tenerle de otra manera, como un gato se acostó a su lado, Aioros al sentir el movimiento en su cama se movió entre sueños, las manos de Aioria acariciaban su piel desnuda, tímidamente observando sus reacciones, lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que Aioros no se percató, el león paso una de sus piernas encima de las de su hermano, sintiendo su piel morena tibia en sus muslos, se atrevió entonces a tocar con los dedos su miembro, con un poco más de fuerza, ante sus ojos sorprendidos empezó a reaccionar hasta tensarse, Aioros dejó escapar un imperceptible gemido, Aioria sonrió complacido, seguramente el arquero pensaría que aquellas sensaciones eran producto de sus sueños. Cuando su pene estuvo completamente erecto y dispuesto se trepo lentamente sobre él a horcajadas, no se había atrevido a tocarlo con los labios aunque ganas no le faltaron, tomó su miembro en una mano apuntándolo a la virginal entrada, nunca nadie lo había penetrado, se había negado siempre, empezó a bajar con una lentitud tortuosa hasta sentirlo contra su cuerpo apretado, fue entonces cuando de golpe Aioros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando fue consciente de que aquellas sensaciones las producía Aioria y no sus sueños.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?.- Le increpó sosteniéndolo por la cintura para evitar que siguiera.

-Nunca lo he hecho así… quiero que sea contigo.-

-¡Estás completamente loco! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a meterte en mi cama?.- Aioros no podía creer lo que veía, sintió que Aioria volvía a tomar impulso para bajar, al sentir que solo la punta de su sexo había entrado se sintió terriblemente mal, el rostro de Aioria evidenciaba el dolor.

-Antes me había negado por que quería que fuera algo especial…-

Aioros con los ojos desorbitados lo empujo haciendo que cayera sentado en la cama, a su ves se sentó en esta sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, el león se había sorprendido y se encontraba mirándole frente a frente molesto.

-No es solamente sexo Aioria ¿Cómo has podido meterte así en mi cama y hacer cosa semejante? ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡MI HERMANO!.-

-No tiene nada de malo, en la antigüedad el mentor de un efebo era el encargado de enseñarle las artes amatorias al término de su etapa como efebo…- Aioria enrojeció cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, la furia en el rostro de Aioros lo desfiguraba, cruzó su rostro de una bofetada haciendo que Aioria cayera al piso.

-No seas imbécil, soy tu maestro sí, pero también soy tu hermano, lo que has tratado de hacer no tiene nombre, has venido aquí ofreciéndote a mí como una puta… eso no es digno de un próximo caballero, no me vengas ahora con estupideces, podría matarte a golpes ahora mismo pero mi deber ante todo es cuidarte…- Se levanto cubriéndose levemente con la sábana y lo arrastró con tanta violencia del brazo que Aioria chilló de dolor, se lo llevó jalando hasta la puerta dónde lo arrojó al pasillo.

-Aioros… yo… te… -

-¡No Aioria!… Soy tu maestro debes respetarme, yo no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma… ahora ¡Lárgate! Vete del templo no te quiero ver…- Cerró la puerta azotándola y echando el seguro. Aioria fuera se sobaba la enrojecida mejilla, avergonzado y lastimado… era la primera vez que Aioros le abofeteaba y también era la primera vez que lo trataba con tanta violencia, adolorado y frustrado se fue a su habitación, se vistió con rapidez y salió como ráfaga del templo.

La lluvia era torrencial afuera pero no le importó, las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro, se había visto como un imbécil al tratar de seducir a su hermano y mentor, lo había defraudado… lo que más dolía era que pasara lo que pasara el corazón de Aioros ya tenía dueño, los celos lo corroían mientras bajaba las escaleras y cruzaba los templos como un remolino, el agua escurría en riachuelos por las escaleras, la misma lluvia y las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad, pisó mal y resbaló rodando estrepitosamente por las escaleras hasta ir a parar contra una columna de un templo, el templo de Géminis.


	17. 16 LA TORRE

_** TORRE**_

…_**final de algo, corte, síntoma de enfermedad…**_

La lluvia parecía no tener ni para cuando quitarse, al contrario parecía que el cielo se iba a desplomar en ese momento, Milo estaba completamente solo en el templo, se había bebido unas copas del mejor vino de Quiron, se había puesto los exquisitos kitones y hasta había fumado un cigarrillo cosa que evidentemente tenía prohibida. En su corazón aún dolían las palabras de Camus y el ardor de su piel congelada le hacían más presente su recuerdo, cuanto lo detestaba, le hubiera gustado arrancarse el corazón y arrojarlo afuera a la lluvia, pero sabía bien que ni así podría sacarse de la mente los ojos azules del aguador, ni sus labios, ni el contacto de su piel, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez solo era un ser dominado por la lujuria condenado a echar todo a perder como bien lo decía Quiron, y tal vez ni siquiera podía amar, pero ¿Si no era amor lo que sentía que era? ¿Por qué dolía tanto su rechazo? ¿Por qué no lo había dejado por la paz? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba en el Santuario, ya pasaba de medio año tal vez y no era posible que en todo ese tiempo solo hubiese podido robarle un par de besos y aún siguiera en la pelea por ganar su corazón. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la mullida cama de los aposentos de Quiron.

-Tal vez sería buena idea pedirle disculpas.- Dijo en voz alta, sus manos acariciaron su propio cuerpo recordando nuevamente al aguador. –Camus… llevo toda la tarde esperando que pases por el templo para hablar contigo… pero no hay ni señas de ti… ¿Aún seguirá con Máscara?.- Por alguna extraña razón pensó que sí, y no le gustó la idea, aquel tipo no le agradaba, se burlaba a menudo de él y lo que más le chocaba era la forma descarada en la que veía a Camus, estaba decidido, se daría una vuelta por el templo del cangrejo para salir de dudas.

El aprendiz de Acuario se encontraba durmiendo sobre uno de los sillones de Máscara Mortal, solo se había acostado a descansar unos instantes pero el cansancio era mucho y solo había ordenado parte del lugar, el sueño finalmente le venció y postrado boca abajo se quedó ahí. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había dormido despertó saltando del sillón cuando un trueno resonó, abrió los ojos en ese momento, cuando se apoyaba para levantarse

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no alcanzaba a ver bien, el dolor de la espalda era terrible, parecía que cada escalón se le había incrustado en cada una de las vértebras, alguien lo ayudó a levantar tomándolo del brazo y aferrándolo de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Aioria?.-

-Lo siento Saga… es que yo… Aioros me echó y…-

-Tranquilo… caíste muchos escalones abajo.- Lo llevó a un sillón y lo sentó ahí, empezó a secarle el cabello y a sacarle la ropa mojada. Aioria enarco una ceja pues Saga nunca tenía esas atenciones con él.

-¿Te hiciste daño?.-

-No… -

-¿Peleaste con Aioros?.-

-Si…-

-¿Por qué te echó?.-

-Hice algo terrible…- Bajó la mirada sollozando. –Me metí a su cama y… -

-Trataste de seducirlo…-

-Si… - Reconoció apenado.

-Te rechazó ¿Verdad?.- Se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro limpiando las lágrimas. Aioria asintió asustado.

-Aioros es así, seguro que se confundió mucho cuando te metiste así a hurtadillas a su cama, no te preocupes mañana se le pasará.- Algo en su voz, en sus palabras no le acababa de gustar.

-Pero es que… -

-Shhh… estás muy alterado, espera aquí voy a prepararte una infusión.- Saga fue a la cocina del templo y preparó la infusión, solo que vertió en la taza una droga de un pequeño frasco, lo endulzó con miel y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Aioria acabando de sacarse la ropa y secándose el adolorado cuerpo, le dio la taza y se cubrió apenado enredándose la toalla en la cintura.

-Gracias, lo siento, lamento haberte despertado.- Se llevó la taza a los labios dando un buen sorbo, el cálido líquido lo reconfortaba y lo tranquilizaba, sin que se diera cuenta también iba mermando sus fuerzas.

-Tranquilo Aioria, estaba despierto, lo que hiciste no tiene nada de malo, solo que Aioros es… muy moralista en algunos aspectos.- Sonrió divertido. –¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-

-Nunca antes… me han tocado… de esa forma…-

-¿Eres virgen?.-

Las palabras de Saga cada vez lo ponían más nervioso en especial por que parecía mirarlo con más interés, con lujuria.

-No… bueno en parte.-

-Ya entiendo… no tienes por que avergonzarte, solo buscabas que alguien especial te enseñara los placeres del templo de Sodoma, todos en algún momento lo hemos hecho…-

-¿Enserio?.-

-Claro, es normal, en especial cuando uno es joven y hermoso como tú… sabes que puedes confiar en mí…- Se sentó a su lado quitando unos mechones húmedos de su frente. –Puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza… puedo resolver tus dudas e inquietudes… te puedo enseñar…- Su mano ahora acariciaba su rodilla e iba subiendo por su pierna, Aioria sintió un escalofrío y trató de alejarlo, era cierto que Saga era un hombre muy atractivo, no había duda de por que Aioros se había rendido ante él.

-No… Saga… lo siento… será mejor que me vaya….-

-¿Adónde? No vas a dormir en las barracas además está lloviendo mucho… no me lo permitiría…- Poco a poco sus manos desataron la toalla abriéndola completamente mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a Saga, Aioria trató de levantarse pero le detuvo por la muñeca haciéndolo sentarse, acarició su mejilla y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. –Aioros no quiso mostrártelo pero yo puedo enseñarte… yo fui quien le enseñó a él los placeres de la carne puedo hacerlo contigo…- Lo fue recostando en el sillón hasta tenderlo ahí, se sacó la ropa de entrenamiento que llevaba.

_¿Por qué lleva ropa de entrenamiento?_


	18. 17 LA ESTRELLA

_** ESTRELLA**_

…_**esperanza realizada, regeneración, belleza…**_

-Aioros no puede corresponderte así… pero yo sí… eres hombre y tienes necesidades…-

-No creo que…-

Besó sus labios salvajemente preso de la lujuria para hacerle callar y aunque en un principio lo rechazó, poco a poco empezó a ceder ante él, de cualquier manera Aioros lo había echado y no tenía a donde ir… y ciertamente Saga era un hombre tan atractivo… siempre se había preguntado como sería Saga como amante, debía ser muy bueno pues siempre escuchaba los gemidos de Aioros cuando estaba con él; bajó la mano torpemente para acariciar el miembro excitado de Saga, apretándolo, Saga le quitó la mano y empezó a cubrir de besos su cuerpo moreno, era como si Saga supiera previamente cada una de las zonas erógenas en su cuerpo; el león gimió con fuerza cuando el rostro del caballero de Géminis se clavó entre sus muslos, acarició su espesa cabellera enredando sus dedos y cerrando los ojos. De pronto sus labios dejaron de torturarlo y lo observaba con lascivia, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con aquellas pupilas azules.

-¿Te gusta verdad león? Lo que viene te gustará más… - No le dio tiempo de contestar lo hizo levantar por las caderas y con violencia lo colocó a gatas sobre el sillón, sin ninguna delicadeza separó sus piernas colocándose detrás de él dispuesto a sodomizarlo.

-No… Saga… espera…- Sus súplicas fueron en vano, en ese momento Saga lo penetraba con fuerza de una sola vez, desgarrándolo, gritó por el dolor de su cuerpo lacerado tan violentamente, se aferró del sillón tratando de detener aquello, ya no era placentero y no digamos respetuoso, el vaivén de aquellas estocadas lo lastimaban.

-Detente… por favor… -

-No, ¿Esto era lo que querías no pequeño Aioria?.- Contestó con burla su voz entrecortada por el placer, tiró cruelmente de sus cabellos avellana haciendo que arqueara el cuello.

-¡No! Saga… basta… -

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?.- Una voz interrumpió aquel acto profano, le soltó del cabello y pudo volverse para ver… ¡A Saga! Ahí parado en la entrada del templo, aquello no era posible… Saga estaba justo detrás de él…

-Hola hermanito… llegas en un momento inoportuno.-

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí Aioria?.-

Aioria guardó silencio paralizado, la persona que estaba detrás de él salió de su interior y se dirigió completamente desnudo hasta el otro Saga… pensaba que sus ojos lo estaban engañando pero no era así, era real…

-Solo me divertía con el hermano de Aioros.-

-Kanon eres una basura ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto…? ¡Es un crío!.-

-Vamos Saga… no es más que un mancebo de placer, además Aioria quería que le enseñara, ¿No es así cachorro?.- Se dirigió a Aioria que estaba sentado dolorosamente en el sillón, los ojos desorbitados mirando y la boca completamente seca.

-No… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?.-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Kanon imitó cruelmente a Aioria. –Yo soy el hermano gemelo de Saga, no estás viendo visiones niño.-

-¡Maldito seas!.- Gritó Saga tomando a su hermano por el cuello mientras el otro se reía locamente, lo arrojó contra una pared y se acercó a Aioria que estaba encogido en el sofá completamente aterrado, lo cubrió con una frazada pues temblaba, pero no era de frío, temblaba de miedo, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Saga tenía un hermano gemelo y nadie en el Santuario lo sabía. –Aioria… Aioria… ¿Estás bien?.-

-Seguro que está bien… un poco lastimado pero bien… ha sido delicioso… - Se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba para tomar su ropa. – Tan delicioso como Aioros, claro que Aioros tenía más experiencia ¿No es así Saga?.-

-¿De… de que habla?.-

-Una vez… se encontró con Aioros… Aioros lo confundió conmigo y…-

-¡No! ¡Cállate! No quiero seguir escuchando… cuando lo sepa te matará… o te mataré yo mismo…- Se levanto tambaleante apretando la toalla contra su cuerpo.

-¡Espera Aioria! Fue un error… todo esto es un maldito error.-

-Gracias por el episodio Aioria… otro día terminamos… jajaja.- Contestó Kanon divertido mientras reía de la escena.

-¡Bastardo!…-

Aioria empezó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hacia la salida pero un rayo de luz lo hizo detenerse… se quedó estático y caminaba con lentitud, sus miembros no se movían ya a voluntad, Saga se acercó a él y puso su mano en su frente, lo había atravesado con su puño diabólico.

-Olvida lo que has visto aquí Aioria… olvídate de lo que ha pasado…-

-No…-

-Ya no lo recordarás…-

-Ya no… lo… recordaré…- Repitió como un zombie mientras seguía caminando, sus ojos perdidos.

-Adios Aioria… - Se despidió Kanon mientras pasaba por su lado saliendo del templo.

-¡Me las pagarás Kanon! ¡Te lo juro!.-

Aioria reaccionó de nuevo en ese momento y empezó a correr presa del terror, cuando salió del templo no sabía ni donde estaba ni para donde iba solo sabía que debía correr, huir… corrió aterrado escaleras abajo muerto de dolor, de miedo y lloraba, pero no sabía por que lloraba, no sabía que era lo que le dolía dentro del pecho, se sentó a sollozar en las escaleras, la cabeza le dolía y le iba a explotar, no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que sollozaba hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-¿Aioria? ¿Qué te pasa?… ¿Pero que te… ha… pasado?.- Mu, el aspirante de Aries se quedó impresionado del terrible aspecto que tenía Aioria, estaba completamente desnudo, mojado y solo cubría su cuerpo una toalla igualmente mojada, el león no le contestó, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No sé…-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Mira nada más como estás, por Atena, te dará una pulmonía, ven, entra al templo…-

-No… -

-Aioria tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada… soy yo, Mu, ¿Recuerdas? Somos compañeros, por favor entra o me tendré que quedar aquí contigo en la lluvia.- Le sonrió cariñosamente y lo ayudó a levantarse, ya en el templo lo convenció de tomar un baño caliente mientras le preparaba un té y buscaba alguna ropa que le quedara, aunque tenían la misma edad Aioria era más corpulento que él así que lo único apropiado que encontró fue una clámide* que Shion su maestro alguna vez le regaló. Mientras el se bañaba dejó el té listo y un pan dulce sobre un plato, pocos minutos después Aioria salió del baño, vestido y con mejor aspecto aunque parecía confuso aún.

-¿Mucho mejor?.-

-Si, mejor… gracias… - Se sentó en la silla frente a él y se bebió el té comiéndose rápidamente el pan que estaba ahí como si nunca antes hubiera comido.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?.-

-Aioros me corrió del templo… por… por que hice algo malo y me salí corriendo… me caí por las escaleras y… no sé, ya no recuerdo que me pasó…- Se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Y tu ropa? ¿Saliste corriendo desnudo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Y dices que no recuerdas nada?.- Frunció el ceño, los puntos violetas en su frente se juntaron graciosamente, pues carecía de cejas. –Lo siento te estoy incomodando con tantas preguntas.-

-No me acuerdo… estaba corriendo, estaba huyendo… tenía miedo, estaba tan enojado.-

-Tranquilo no te preocupes…- Se levantó y se acercó a su compañero, puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para poder tratar de entender que le pasaba, pero había algo raro, no podía entrar con facilidad en sus pensamientos y además su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos confusos y recortados, eso le pareció muy raro, era como si alguien le hubiera hecho olvidar todo. –Mira no sé que fue lo que sucedió pero seguro mañana que despiertes te sentirás mejor y tus pensamientos estarán en orden… quédate aquí hasta que te arregles con Aioros.-

-Gracias Mu… creo que muy pocas veces me había detenido a platicar contigo, no sabía que eras tan buena persona.-

-Bueno no tengo una vida tan animada como la tuya pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos ¿No? Anda ven, voy a prepararte la habitación de huéspedes.-

-¿No puedo dormir contigo? Quiero decir… no quiero estar solo… por favor…-

-Tengo razones suficientes para dudar de ti ¿Sabes? Pero… creo que no estás muy bien que digamos… -

-Prometo mantener las manos quietas.-

-Jajaja está bien… si no lo haces te haré levitar y te sacaré del templo del carnero…-

-Jajaja ok, me portaré honorablemente.-

Desde aquella terrible noche Mu y Aioria se volvieron más amigos, aunque Mu tenía poco tiempo pues siempre estaba ocupado con Shion aprendiendo esta o aquella técnica, Mu demostró ser un buen amigo, tanto con él como con el resto de caballeros en el Santuario y Aioria había olvidado por completo todo lo que había sucedido en el templo de los gemelos… aunque aún sus instintos le indicaban que se mantuviera lejos de Saga.


	19. 18 LA LUNA

_** LUNA**_

…_**intuición, receptividad, imaginación…**_

Ambos guerreros habían llegado a su destino en Japón hacía un par de días habían decidido antes de cumplir con la misión detenerse a conocer los lugares atractivos de aquella urbe fue Eneo quien insistió en ello a pesar de las múltiples protestas de Quiron, pero finalmente a regañadientes había accedido, eso era algo de lo que siempre se quejaba… de no poder decir que no a su hermoso compañero de armas. Habían pasado desapercibidos ante la gente común, no eran más que extraños visitantes en una tierra muy lejana, las noches en aquella isla serían lo que siempre recordarían, sus memorias se quedarían estancadas en aquellos días de amor pues lo peor estaba por llegar.

-Eneo, mañana tenemos que visitar a ese tal Shinobu Kidoh sin falta, ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo y tenemos que cumplir no hemos venido a turistear.-

-Lo sé… sabes que me gustaría quedar aquí así… como si nada sucediera, como si fuésemos personas comunes y corrientes…- Paso con suavidad el brazo por encima del musculoso pecho de Quiron, los cabellos rojos como el fuego de este formaban un abanico sensual en la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza.

-Está muy mal que digas algo así, nuestras vidas pertenecen a Atena… es nuestro destino ser guerreros y protegerle… no podemos llevar una vida frívola como el resto de la gente.- Frunció el ceño a la par que acariciaba los níveos dedos de Eneo.

-¿Acaso no tuviste el sueño de ser una persona normal? ¿Hacer lo que cualquier joven de nuestra edad haría?.-

Quiron se desprendió de su abrazo, se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo, mostrando la perfección de su cuerpo, andando así se quedó mirando por la ventana la bahía con ojos perdidos y su semblante eternamente serio.

-No Eneo… yo no conocí otra vida que no fuera esta, no tuve más opción como muchos otros y acepto mi pesada carga, no me puedo quejar por que todo lo que yo siempre soñé está a tú lado… para mí eso basta…-

Eneo lo miro con profunda tristeza y guardo un incómodo silencio un momento, aquel hombre parado enfrente de él, aquel que era el más frío de los 12 dorados de su generación le hablaba con el corazón abierto y eso dolía, dolía mucho por que él mismo empezaba a dudar de la veracidad de sus pensamientos, se sentía atrapado entre el profundo amor hacía él y los deseos pecaminosos que constantemente le traicionaban cuando miraba a otros, en especial a Akbar de Virgo.

-También para mí es suficiente… - Contestó con torpeza desviando la mirada y sientiéndose un sucio traidor. –Anda ven a la cama, vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer…-

-Si… pero ya sé que aunque eso pretendamos no será precisamente lo que haremos ¿Verdad?.- Se volvió hacía él con aquellos ojos de color raro, de un color dorado, relampagueantes y la sonrisa torcida sugestiva, como un felino se acercó a la cama trepando por ella cubriendo con su cuerpo el del caballero de Acuario, fundiéndose en un abrazo, en un beso.

Aioria había regresado al templo de Sagitario y por más que trataba de esforzarse en recordar lo que le había sucedido aquella noche no lo lograba, los recuerdos a medias y nublados le desesperaban. Había sido vergonzoso regresar con su hermano después de lo que había tratado de hacer, pensaba que tal vez Aioros no querría saber nada de él, que todo valor en su persona ahora no era más que una gamnai* ante sus ojos, cuando tímidamente entro al templo penso que tal vez Aioros no estaría ahí, era temprano por la mañana, y se quedó helado como quien contempla la guillotina antes de su muerte cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa donde cada mañana desayunaban juntos, lo miro de reojo, la vista baja y despacio llegó hasta él en silencio.

-Aioria…-

-Hola…- Había conseguido murmurar.

-¿En dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado por ti.-

-¿Enserio? No lo parecías…-

-De verdad… ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decir nada?.-

-Por que tú me echaste…-

-Aioria… lo siento… yo… estaba muy enfadado, lo que hiciste…-

-Lo sé… fue asqueroso.-

-No, no es asqueroso, pero eres mi hermano pequeño, debo cuidar de ti… eso es mi principal deber… Aioria, si yo fuera cualquier otro maestro tal vez no hubiera dudado ni un momento en… tomar tu ofrecimiento… pero yo no soy así, ese tipo de lazos generalmente crean problemas a corto o mediano plazo debí haberme dado de cuenta de todo esto, lo sospechaba pero pensaba que yo estaba exagerando…-

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Para no avergonzarme?.- Inquirió cabizbajo el león, Aioros se levanto y se acercó a él, le levanto el rostro por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-No lo sé… creo que fue por que no quería tocar ese tema contigo, tú y yo tenemos un lazo muy especial, no solo de maestro y alumno como los demás, si no también como hermanos, somos de la misma sangre, yo sé perfectamente lo que sientes o lo que piensas aún cuando tú no me lo digas, desde siempre hemos estado juntos y así seguirá, pero tú debes buscar a otra persona a quien amar… debes desprenderte de ese lazo afectivo que te une a mí, de otra manera no te permitirás crecer como persona…-

Aquellos días habían sido de los mejores que había pasado el aprendiz del escorpión, aunque seguía luchando contra el pudor y la frialdad de Camus al menos ya podía mantener una conversación de más de 6 palabras con el francés, durante los entrenamientos procuraba estar cerca de él y mirarle continuamente, Camus solo se limitaba a dirigirle lánguidas miradas, tímidas, aún algo receloso y recio en cuanto lo que sentía, sin embargo en su mente aún la duda lo asaltaba pues algo en su interior le decía que se mantuviese a raya y que no reparara en el seductor Milo. Estaba atormentado en su interior, se sentía un tanto culpable, su honor como caballero, aquel que tan celoso guardaba, y su estricta moral se estaban viendo prácticamente revolcadas en la arena del coliseo mismo además sentía un miedo profundo por Quiron, pues bien sabía que él nunca aceptaría aquella relación.

-¿Piensas en mí?.-

-Milo… me has asustado…-

-Te vi tan pensativo y tan hermoso que no pude evitar acercarme.-

-Deberías… -

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó molesto el griego.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué después de unos cuantos besos y caricias corra a tus brazos delante de todos?.- Contestó molesto Camus sin dejar de lanzar su polvo de diamantes contra una roca.

-¿Unos cuantos besos? ¿Eso ha sido todo para ti? ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Camus? ¿Te avergüenzo? ¿O es acaso que te avergüenzas de lo que sientes?.- Rabioso disparaba una pregunta tras otra hiriendo al francés.

-Milo pareces no darte cuenta, estamos aquí para ser caballeros, ¿Qué crees que pensarían los demás si saben algo de esto? ¿Qué pasaría con Quiron? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que sucedería?.-

-¡Claro que lo he pensado! ¿Y sabes qué? A mi me importa un bledo lo que los demás piensen es más estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a Quiron si así fuera necesario ¿Y tú? ¿Tú que estás dispuesto a hacer? ¿Eh? No te pido que dejes el entrenamiento, ni que dejes la armadura, solo te pido que me ames, que me quieras siquiera tantito como yo te quiero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas Camus por haberme arrastrado hasta donde has querido!.- Gritó fuera de sí, dio la vuelta marchándose a toda prisa dejando ahí al aguador temblando de rabia y de tristeza de aquellas crueles palabras.

_¿Acaso será cierto Milo? ¿Soy tan egoísta que no puedo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias? Milo… yo te… _

-¿Camus? ¿Sucede algo?.-

-Aldebarán… no, no pasa nada solo pensaba…-

-He chocado con Milo casi me arroja al suelo… a veces me hace pensar que está verdaderamente loco de atar…- Camus se volvió para verlo y levantó una ceja cuando lo vio.

-Parece que para todos hoy amaneció nublado…-

-Si piensa uno, a veces la vida se apendeja y a veces ignora que están sucediendo cosas realmente importantes fuera del alcance de su aguda vista.- Comentó Aldebarán serio aunque después volvió a sonreír con la normalidad de siempre.

*Gamnai – Textualmente traducido como "las desnudas", se refiere a las meretrices de los burdeles del puerto Pireo, las de más baja categoría que llevaban túnicas elaboradas de una tela transparente parecida al chifón de hoy en día y algunas veces llevaban el torso desnudo.


	20. 19 EL SOL

_** SOL**_

…_**amor compartido, éxito concreto, felicidad…**_

-¡No! ¡No quiero! Tú eres a quien yo quiero… ¿Por qué no puede ser? ¿Si yo fuera otro Aioros? ¿Si no fuera tu hermano?.- Las lágrimas pugnaban por escapársele de los ojos.

-Aioria no hagas esto más difícil… por favor… no es por que seas mi hermano, en parte puede que sí pero créeme si yo te correspondiera no me importaría quién fueras o que lazo te uniera a mí… pero yo amo a otra persona… tú debes hacer lo mismo.-

-Me pides que me arranque el corazón entonces…-

-No Aioria… tienes que verlo cruelmente… como yo entonces, llegaste tarde a mi vida… además si algo más sucediera entre nosotros estaríamos en completa desventaja… por que uno se la pasaría protegiendo al otro y bajaríamos la guardia… ya no estaríamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber de proteger a Atena.-

-Aioros… ¿Puedo besarte? Una única vez… solo eso te pido… no te prometo que me olvide así como así de ti pero… ya no volveré a mencionar esto ni a intentar hacer nada, te doy mi palabra.- Aioria hablaba rápido soltando cada palabra como si el hecho mismo de pensar en ello le quemara la boca, cerró los ojos esperando que tal vez Aioros le propinara un fuerte bofetada pero no fue así, abrió los ojos para toparse con las pupilas de su hermano mirándole con simpatía, con curiosidad tal vez, y aunque sí su mirada había cambiado un poco y ya no le veía como un niño pequeño era evidente que seguía pensando en él como en su hermano pequeño.

-Bien… hazlo…- Aioria se sorprendió como el que más ante la respuesta de Aioros, observo su rostro tan cercano y vio como éste cerraba los ojos esperando que hiciera lo que había dicho, el corazón se le salía casi pero no se echaría para atrás… no desperdiciaría esa única oportunidad, tímidamente se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron ligeramente los suyos, temblando, beso con ligereza aquellos labios que le torturaban desde hacía tanto tiempo, iba creciendo y a poco dominando su querer, lentamente lamiendo, saboreando hasta que consiguió separarlos con miedo y tocar su lengua, tuvo tanto miedo que el temblor en su cuerpo y en su corazón le hizo detenerse y no continuar… por que sabía bien que si lo hacía ya nada volvería a ser igual, se separó de él y lo miró intensamente, se prometió que aunque nunca consiguiera dejarlo de amar no le volvería a mirar de aquella forma.

-Aioria…-

-Shhh… no vuelvas a hablarme de esa noche ni de lo que acaba de suceder… por favor…- Colocó sus dedos en sus labios aún húmedos por su saliva.

-Bien… y… entonces ¿Estás listo para entrenar?.-

-Claro… yo siempre estoy listo para entrenar… vámonos…- Le sonrió con la inocencia con la que siempre le sonreía, aunque aún en las comisuras de sus ojos brillaban imperceptibles las lágrimas.

Milo había corrido sin parar hasta el lugar donde entrenaba a solas con Quiron, empezó a disparar sus agujas escarlatas sin ton ni son destrozando todo lo que tenía enfrente, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y el alma.

-Eres un idiota Milo, un completo idiota… confiar en él… claro él solo piensa en la armadura… que tonto he sido al pensar que podía haber algo más… debía haber hecho caso a Aioria cuando me dijo que él era imposible…- Una última explosión violenta, su cosmoenergía brillaba en todo su esplendor, la columna a la que le había disparado había saltado en pedazos lastimándolo y expulsándolo lejos, finalmente dominado por la rabia había alcanzado el séptimo sentido, aquella fuerte explosión la habían sentido casi todos en el Santuario cual si fuese la noticia tiempo atrás de un ataque de los persas.

-¡Milo!.- Gritó Camus y fue corriendo en la dirección en la que le vio desaparecer

Mientras estaba en el suelo golpeando aún furiosos con los puños la tierra giro un poco el rostro cansado y cubierto de barro, las lágrimas se habían mezclado con la tierra habían dejado su rostro lleno de barro y sangre, observo entonces algo… una señal enigmática, ahí sobre la tierra estaba un escorpión tratando de atacar una tarántula, ambos acechándose, atacándose, hiriéndose daño, la tarántula se había subido encima del escorpión para lograr que éste solo se pinchara con su aguijón y se envenenara pero el escorpión fue más hábil y logro soltarse arrinconándola y envenenándola para luego devorarla, supo entonces que no tenía más remedio que acorralar a la presa, pasara lo que pasara… aunque fuese necesario envenenarla.

-Milo… ¿Estás bien?.- Camus se acercó corriendo hasta dónde él estaba, trató de ayudarlo pero cuando intentó tocarlo Milo lo rechazó y se levanto solo.

-¡Déjame en paz!.-

-Milo por favor… ¡No estoy acostumbrado como tú! Yo no sé ser amable ni cariñoso así tan natural…-

-Ya encontraré otro con quién entretenerme…- Contestó con una frialdad y un cinismo que le enchinaron la piel a Camus, cerro los puños con furia concentrando el polvo de diamantes y lo disparó contra éste congelándole la ropa y parte de la piel.

-¡Mal nacido! Acuérdate que todos tenemos un perro y un dueño…- Acto seguido le disparó un par de agujas en las piernas haciendo que Camus gritara y lo mirara con dolor.

-Te juro que si te vas tras otro te seguiré por todos lados, seré tu sombra… te ofreceré de thyo*.- Lanzó el francés aquella amenaza que nacía de lo más profundo de sus miedos.

-¿A ti que más te da que yo haga lo que se me venga en gana?.-

-¡No puedes andar por la vida jugando con las personas!.-

-¿Por qué no? Tú lo hiciste conmigo.-

-Eso no es verdad Milo… pero tu me acosas constantemente, me presionas, me confundes y… tengo miedo…- Bajó los puños derrotado dejando escapar sus lágrimas como un torrente.

-Vaya… y sabes llorar, eres un estuche de monerías francés.- Se burlo cruelmente Milo, que podía llegar a ser tan mezquino si se lo proponía. Camus se acercó a él decidido y le dio una fuerte bofetada marcando su bello rostro, de regreso con el revés de la mano le abofeteo en la otra mejilla.

-Te amo Milo… y eso me da miedo, si Milo… te amo.- Confesó dejando helado al escorpión, los ojos aún brillaban con aquel fulgor de su encono y le regresó una de las bofetadas, el hermoso rostro de Camus se había puesto escarlata, se llevo una mano a la mejilla.

-¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta admitirlo? ¿Por qué te es tan difícil? ¿Por que te empeñas en lastimarte y lastimarme?… nunca antes había sentido algo así, tan fuerte, tan puro… y si es amor, que bien se siente, no quiero dejar de sentirlo… - Camus sonrió enteramente, tal vez por vez primera, en toda su vida, acaricio el moreno rostro de Milo y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Me voy… no quiero interrumpir en tu entrenamiento… después hablaremos con más calma.-

-¿Después cuándo?.-

-Esta noche…- Contestó con suavidad mientras daba la vuelta andando despacio de regreso al Santuario.

-¿En dónde?.- Alcanzó a decirle ilusionado.

-En tu templo… esta noche… te buscaré.-

-Te estaré esperando Camus…-

-Pasen por favor, el señor Shinobu los está esperando…- Indicó un joven que los conducía por las instalaciones de la fundación de los Kidoh, aquello era impresionante, los laboratorios de alta tecnología eran impresionantes, cuando llegaron al despacho esperaron observando el lujoso lugar, Quiron repasaba la lista de 100 niños alrededor de todo el mundo que serían entrenados para ser los futuros caballeros de bronce y Eneo daba vueltas mirando cada detalle del lugar añorando llevar la vida desahogada que seguramente llevaban aquellas personas.

-¿Qué pasa? Estás muy nervioso Eneo.-

-No es nada… más tarde hablaremos de ello, tengo que decirte algo pero este no es el lugar apropiado para ello.-

Quiron estaba por preguntarle que era lo que tanto le inquietaba, y temía hacerlo por que tal vez dentro de él sabía que la respuesta no sería muy buena.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen por hacerlos esperar…- Saludo un hombre mucho mayor y a pesar de su encanecido cabello y su rostro cansado tenía una presencia imponente.

-Buenas tardes señor Kidoh.- Contestaron a coro los dos cuando vieron entrar a aquel hombre y sentarse en el amplio sillón de cuero tras el escritorio de caoba.

-Tengo entendido que vienen de… Grecia, del Santuario…-

-Así es, como ya sabrá todo está dispuesto para que los chicos que han de convertirse en futuros caballeros sean dispuestos para el entrenamiento, los lugares a donde han de ir alrededor del mundo también han sido dispuestos y aunque no todos los caballeros que les entrenarán han sido elegidos la gran mayoría están listos…- El aplomo de Quiron al hablar inmediatamente hacía que quien les escuchara se concentrara completamente en lo que decía.

-He preparado todo… aquí mismo en Japón serán seleccionados los pocos que alcancen las aptitudes suficientes para ser entrenados como caballeros de bronce y de ahí serán enviados a sus lugares de entrenamiento.-

-Aquí está la lista de los candidatos… pero desde luego usted ya debe conocer la gran mayoría de los nombres que están aquí…-

-Si desde luego… mi hijo Mitsumasa ha hecho de mi conocimiento los nombres, el se ha encargado personalmente de conocer a la gran mayoría.-

-Señor, si no es indiscreción ¿Cómo piensa llevar esto discretamente?.- Inquirió Eneo.

-Un orfanatorio… será mediante un orfanatorio, como podrán darse cuenta yo soy muy viejo ya para llevar a cabo hasta su fin todo esto… pero he dado indicaciones de lo que se debe hacer a mi hijo, él no sabe que fin tendrá el orfanatorio a su debido tiempo lo sabrá… no tienen de que preocuparse, todo ocurrirá de acuerdo a lo planeado.-

-Lamento tener que hacer esta pregunta pero… ¿Su hijo sabrá llevar esto con discreción?.- Cuestiono con pena Quiron, el viejo sonrió amable mirándolo.

-Claro, es un buen hombre, lamento que no puedan conocerlo ahora, debe estar en Siberia… el niño que vendría desde allá… perece ser que hubo un pequeño problema, la madre se dio a la fuga con el bebé, pero no pasa nada, tenemos todo bajo control, de cualquier modo allá en Siberia solo hay una forma de salir: en barco, y no hay mas que un transbordador… después de su viaje estará unos días en Grecia, desea conocer la acrópolis.-

-Es impresionante, aún para nosotros que vivimos ahí… no le quitamos más su valioso tiempo, le agradecemos que nos haya recibido… y de antemano el Santuario agradece su amable ayuda y cooperación.- Quiron se puso de pie estrechando la mano del viejo mientras se disponía para marcharse, Eneo hizo lo propio

-Todo sea por el bien de la humanidad… y por la paz de esta Tierra…-

*Thyo – Sacrificio en general, pero en particular a las grandes divinidades.


	21. 20 EL JUICIO

_** JUICIO**_

…_**revelaciones, renacimiento, realización…**_

Cansado hasta la médula de tanto entrenar pensó que ya era suficiente por ese día, aún se encontraba alterado, enfadado por la terquedad de Camus y esa barrera infranqueable de hielo que sembraba entre los dos pero feliz de haber escuchado que le correspondía, no sabía si en la misma magnitud pero de eso… el tiempo se encargaría, siempre había conseguido lo que quería ¿O no? Y ésta no sería la excepción… solo una cosa le turbaba… Quiron… ¿Qué pasaría con él cuando se enterase de que le había desobedecido enamorándose de un compañero, que había hecho caso omiso de sus advertencias? Ya no había remedio, los dados estaban siendo arrojados en el juego y sabía que esta vez se estaba jugando todo, que estaba arriesgándolo todo en una última jugada sin imolarse… aunque el diablo se lo llevara todo…

_Perdóname maestro… lo amo… no puedo dejarle ir…_

Entro al solitario templo del escorpión celeste, tan vacío, sin embargo su energía, la de Milo y cuando ahí estaba, la de Quiron, destilaba quietud… esa clase de quietud que solo puede presagiar el mal augurio.

-De nuevo en casa…- Se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo de comer entonces se le ocurrió preparar algo para Camus… ¿Pero que? Ciertamente sus dotes culinarias no eran muchas y tampoco era que tuviera mucho para elegir, con la quisquillosa personalidad de su maestro únicamente había lo justo, nada de lujos, nada de extravagancias… al menos podría ofrecerlo una copa de vino, eso gracias a los dioses si le estaba permitido disponer y algunas frutas secas que había como frugal postre.

-Esto es peor que dieta de soldado en la guerra del Peloponeso.- Comento alucinado entornando los ojos, puso a enfriar el vino y por primera vez se le ocurrió abusar un poco de la confianza de Quiron, dado que no estaba en casa… la habitación principal estaba libre… lo que significaba que podía disponer de agua caliente ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Rió a carcajadas ante aquella secreta aventura y se encamino a la habitación principal del templo, se fue sacando la ropa por el camino y luego la arrojo en su habitación, así desnudo entro a los aposentos de su maestro, en verdad aquella era una habitación hermosa, los muebles caros y de aspecto antiguo, se sentó unos instantes en la cama sintiendo la suavidad bajo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos e imagino que… sacudió la cabeza para sacarse semejantes ideas y se adentro al baño privado, exquisitamente hecho en su mayoría en mármol y contaba también con una tina de baño, pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención… ridículamente lo que más ilusión le hizo fue encontrarse con todos los afeites de baño de Quiron, lociones, cremas, shampoos y jabón de olor delicado… no como la vulgar barra de jabón que usaba él.

-A mí me prohibe usar estos afeites y él dispone de ellos como cualquier cosa…- Abrió las llaves de agua templando el chorro, agua caliente, dejó el agua caliente lo más alto que pudo soportar, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa complacida se dedico a consentir su cuerpo y mente en el baño, se negaba a salir hasta que su piel se volvió arrugada como la de un anciano y fastidiado cerro las llaves, secándose con calma con tanta lentitud que parecía que nunca acabaría, finalmente se echo encima el albornoz que encontró en el baño y salió dejando escapar una densa nube de vapor, era como una visión de antaño, como un dios apareciendo entre los vapores de su baño. Estaba todo oscuro… según recordaba, pero… había pequeñas luces… alguien había encendido las velas que estaban en la habitación llenándola de una luz mortecina, se sobresalto y observo en guardia cada rincón.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Habrá llegado ya Quiron?_

-Vaya escorpión creí que nunca saldrías de tu guarida.-

-Me la he pasado tan bien… no quisiera regresar… ¿Tú sí deseas regresar?.-

-Jajaja Eneo… no codicies algo que no puedes tener… te veo mirar cada cosa de la vida mundana como si no te lo creyeras… como un niño que acaba de salir al mundo.-

-Que cruel eres… pareciera que tú no ves nada más allá del Santuario y las órdenes del Patriarca.-

-Ese es mi deber Eneo… y también el tuyo por sí no te habías dado cuenta.-

-No dejas de recordármelo.- Se quejó Eneo frunciendo el ceño, su rostro hermoso parecía diferente así molesto, sus ojos azules miraban con rencor a su amante.

-Te pareces un poco a Milo… quiere vivir tan aprisa… como si la vida se le escurriera de entre las manos.- Acaricio su mano mientras iban de regreso al hotel para arreglar el equipaje, saldrían dentro de poco para poder llegar por la mañana al Santuario, el caballero de Acuario rechazo su tacto y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

-La vida de los caballeros es tan efímera… nunca sabemos cuando será nuestro último minuto.-

-No empieces Eneo… me fastidia discutir de estas cosas ¿Por qué no pueden conformarse con el momento, con el aquí y el ahora?.-

-¡No puedo! Yo quiero más… quiero muchas cosas…-

Quiron guardó silencio y no comentó más, ya lo veía venir, la verdad no le apetecía discutir con él y acabar hiriéndolo como siempre, bajaron en completo silencio del auto y entraron al hotel sin siquiera mirarse, sin tocarse aunque ambos ardían de ganas de echarse a los brazos del otro y no preocuparse por nada más…

-Quiron… te quiero…- Dijo sorpresivamente en el pasillo deteniendo a Quiron cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación, el pelirrojo se volvió a él y le miro profundamente, pero aquellos ojos azules del caballero de Acuario no le sostenían la mirada, parecía que se escondía y aquello lo decía solo por culpa.

-También te quiero Eneo… te amo.-

-Yo…- Se quedó en silencio y se echó a sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza… aquello le hizo levantar una ceja al escorpión era… como una despedida, lo abrazo enredando los blancos dedos en el cabello ensortijado del color del chocolate.

-Tranquilo ¿Qué sucede?.-

-Quiron… hazme el amor… quiero que me hagas el amor… una vez más…- Aquellas palabras le helaban el cuerpo, le daban miedo, por primera vez en su vida el caballero dorado de escorpión tuvo miedo, pero no dijo nada… obedecía con el pesar de su ser pues nunca supo decirle que no al hombre que más amaba, al único al que amó.

-¡Por Atena Camus! Me has dado un susto de muerte…-

-¿Creías que tu maestro había llegado?.-

-Si… por un momento lo imagine gritando al borde del infarto y a mí torturado de por vida.- Le sonrió suspirando aliviado.

-Lo siento, pero tardabas tanto que me atreví a entrar hasta aquí, toque la puerta de la habitación pero no me oíste.-

-Siempre tan propio…-

-No puedo evitarlo…-

-Lamento la escena de esta tarde… no debí haberte dicho las cosas que te dije, y siento mucho haberte abofeteado.- Confesó con culpabilidad el griego, la culpa… era algo que pocas veces sentía.

-Descuida, yo también me he portado como un idiota, aunque yo no lamento haberte golpeado, lo merecías.-

-Cínico.-

-Lo aprendí de ti…-

Milo se acercó hasta él, el asustadizo francés se echo para atrás pero al darse cuenta que era tonto se quedó quieto donde estaba mirando al griego delante de él, su melena enmarañada a causa del baño, su cuerpo hermosamente vestido con aquel albornoz dejando ver la piel desnuda de su pecho, algunas pequeñas gotas de agua aún escurrían, el conjunto era una belleza avasalladora y salvaje. Milo acarició la lozana mejilla de Camus y al notar su tensión le sonrió con picardía.

-Vale Camus no te voy a hacer nada… hasta un condenado a muerte luciría más alegre.-

-Yo… lo siento…- Bajo la mirada completamente turbado.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino? No tengo mucho que ofrecerte en este templo…- No terminó de hablar pues Camus lo abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-No importa que no me ofrezcas nada… para mí basta con que me ofrezcas tu corazón, tu alma…-

-Y mi vida también…- Sostuvo una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios, luego le levantó la barbilla para darle un suave beso en los labios. –Todo eso Camus… hace tiempo que lo tienes pero tú te esforzabas por no darte cuenta… no tengas miedo.-

-¿Y el vino?.-

-Jajaja Camus… eres bueno para despistar… ahora lo traigo.- Se separó de él y se dirigió temblando a la cocina, sacó dos copas de cristal y se llevó la botella a la habitación, cuando regresó encontró a Camus sentado en la cama nervioso, se sentó a su lado y con las manos nerviosas descorchó la botella, vertió lentamente el líquido en las copas y le tendió la suya al espigado francés.

-Milo… debes tenerme paciencia… no soy como tú… no puedo evitar… apenarme… por lo que siento… esto es tan nuevo… yo…- tomó la copa desesperadamente hasta vaciarla por completo, Milo se quedó sorprendido abriendo los ojos como platos, dio un pequeño trago de su copa. -… te amo… solo puedo amarte a ti…- Giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos turquesa del escorpión, le sonreía, amable, cariñoso, dejó la copa en el piso y le atrajo tomándolo por la estrecha cintura.

-Te amo también Camie…- delicadamente pasó unos mechones por detrás de su oreja contemplando el rostro de alabastro del aguador, perdiéndose en su mirada, cerro los ojos y con el dedo índice trazó sus rasgos, grabándolos en su memoria, las cejas partidas naturalmente, el marco de aquellos ojos azules de hielo, la seña particular en su rostro, Camus temblaba ante su tacto de la emoción y de sentir su corazón desbocado en una alocada carrera, lentamente fue él quien se acercó más, beso sus labios profundamente, dejándose llevar, esta vez no saldría corriendo, pasó los brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo aún más, ansioso deseando sentir el calor que tantas noches añoró, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando acaricio la lengua de Milo con la suya, la humedad de sus labios que sabían a gloria, la ambrosía de los dioses, Milo acariciaba con ternura su pecho y su espalda sintiendo cada milímetro de la piel bajo la ropa, poco a poco Camus lo atrajo hacía él para recostarlo.

-Camus…-

-Muéstrame… muéstrame como amas… Milo…-

Tras los labios el resto de la piel, las sencillas ropas del aguador lentamente caían mientras sus manos empezaban a desanudar la cinta del albornoz, descubriendo la piel morena del melio, erizándose anta su tacto, sintiendo descargas de electricidad a medida que le recorría, los labios rodaban por su piel, esta vez no se asusto cuando sintió el sexo despierto de Milo, al contrario deseaba más… y aunque se asusto un poco cuando con los dedos tocó su intimidad… dolería… el rostro moreno de Milo clavado entre sus piernas, tatuando con la pecaminosa lengua cada parte de Camus, el rostro enrojecido del aguador, ardía de deseo ya todo aquello a lo que tanto temió cayó ante él y reventó como pompas de jabón, no pudo evitar gemir cuando los labios expertos del escorpión acariciaron el virginal templo… aquel que inmolaría, se retorcía en una orgía de placer en cada uno de sus sentidos, las manos firmemente aferradas a la seda de las sábanas hasta que los dedos de Milo se entrelazaron con los suyos, en tortuoso asenso subió hasta sus labios y ahí se quedó quieto, mirándolo estupefacto, sonrojado, Camus sonreía… completamente, apretó sus manos y lentamente lo estocaba, el rictus de dolor y sus manos aferradas daban cuenta del dolor indecible que sentía, lo desgarraba y aquello no le importaba… se desgarraba su cuerpo, y se desgarraba su corazón, quieto… todo quieto, el cuerpo encima del suyo que le cubría se había detenido, estaban completamente unidos, el dolor aminoraba dando paso al placer desconocido hasta entonces, los gemidos de placer y los besos de pecado que ya nunca se borrarían, Milo se movía sobre él procurando no lastimarle, sus labios pegados devorándose ahogando en ellos los gritos contenidos, el cuerpo del francés no tardó mucho en rendirse, el tacto del abdomen de Milo lo estimulaba haciéndolo llegar al éxtasis aferrado a él, gritando su nombre… su semilla derramada entre los dos cuerpos en movimiento, sorpresivamente Camus detuvo al escorpión, rodó con él dejándolo debajo, en aquella posición Milo podía observar cada detalle del hermoso cuerpo como esculpido por Fidias, las perlas de sudor escurrían por el cuerpo musculoso y delicado.

-Camus…-

-Shhh… no digas nada… solo quédate quieto…-

Sobre la cabecera estaba suspendida una espada antigua sin filo que Quiron siempre había tenido, Camus la tomo entre sus manos, tomó una pieza de seda larga que estaba doblada en la mesita de noche, algún regalo de Eneo seguramente, ató a la empuñadura un extremo, luego lanzando el resto de la seda logró hacerla pasar por una de las vigas del techo hasta que cayó de regreso, la ató al otro extremo de la espada formando un columpio fuertemente atado, con una mano sujetaba la empuñadura y con la otra el otro extremo de la espada, Milo miraba atónito debajo de él sin entender que estaba haciendo, aún seguían unidos y jadeantes, ante la sorpresa de Milo, Camus así agarrado firmemente de aquel columpio improvisado dio la vuelta sin soltarlo, pasando las piernas por arriba de la cabeza de Milo, girando aún penetrado por él, regresó de nuevo de frente a él y volvió a girar, hasta que la seda completamente enrollada no pudo dar más vueltas.

-No… te muevas…-

Levanto las piernas encogiendo las rodillas para no golpear a Milo y por la resistencia de aquel columpio al desenredarse empezó a girar al lado contrario, una y otra vez, con rapidez, el escorpión jadeaba de placer observando atónito a Camus girar sobre su cuerpo extasiándolo, su cabello volaba formando un abanico sensual, no cerró los ojos, quería seguir viéndolo así y llevarse esa visión, arqueo la espalda jadeando… hasta explotar, el tibio semen inundaba el interior del cuerpo de Camus que extasiado finalmente se detuvo exhausto, soltó la espada que se mecía suavemente por sobre sus cabezas y se dejó caer encima de Milo abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo…?.-

-Shhh… ya ves… a veces… las apariencias engañan…-

-Te amo… pero ahora… estamos en un gran… problema… Camus…-

-¿Cuál…?-

-Ahora… ya no… te dejaré… ir…-

-No… lo hagas… no quiero… dejarte…-

-Te amo… Camie…-

-Te amo… Milo…-

Lentamente aquel sopor de después de hacer el amor los fue abrazando hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro, sintiendo el calor que desprendían casi imperceptiblemente sus cosmos dorados brillaban rodeándolos hasta ser un solo halo de luz dorada envolvente.


	22. 21 EL MUNDO

_** MUNDO**_

…_**perfección, feliz desenlace, gloria…**_

Caminaban cada uno por su lado serios e incómodos, en especial Eneo pues cuando Quiron se acercaba para tocarlo este disimuladamente huía, ya habían llegado al Pireo, temprano por la mañana, finalmente, después de muchas horas de viaje, cada uno llevaba su equipaje y andaban como dos extraños, hasta que Quiron harto de aquella situación tomó a Eneo por el hombro con violencia obligándolo a que lo mirase.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir así?.-

-¿De que hablas? Suéltame, me duele.-

-No te voy a soltar hasta que no me digas de una buena vez que demonios pasa contigo, hace días estás así… no puedes seguir ignorándome como si fuese cualquier chusma.-

-Quiron… es que yo…-

-¿Es que qué?.-

-Ya no sé… que es lo que siento por ti… yo te quiero pero…-

Quiron lo observó sorprendido y serio, sus ojos habían perdido aquella chispa repentinamente y solo asomaba por ellos la ira y la decepción.

-¿Cómo que…? ¡Todas tus palabras fueron mentiras! ¡Solo mentiras! Me mentiste… estúpidamente creí en ti…-

-No… Quiron… realmente te quiero… pero no puedo ser todo lo que tú esperas de mí… yo no…-

-No puedes ser fiel… por que dices que me quieres pero por otro lado no puedes evitar mirar con lujuria a todo aquel que despierte tus instintos… ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas? Solo te amas a ti mismo… está en tu naturaleza…-

-Quiron por favor… no me digas eso…- El hermoso rostro de Eneo se deformo en profundo dolor, derramando copiosas lágrimas al escuchar aquellas crueles palabras.

-No puedo creerlo… no puedo creer que todo lo que me decías era una sucia mentira… te amé… te amé solo a ti durante muchos años… y ahora me dices que no sabes que es lo que sientes… el corazón Eneo… está más arriba de lo que tienes entre las piernas… bien… me alegro que me hayas dicho esto ahora, que estúpido he sido… en cuanto a mí… no te me vuelvas a acercar ni tú ni tu asqueroso discípulo… no quiero tener cerca a ninguno de los dos, están cortados por la misma tijera… están malditos.-

-¡Quiron por favor! Necesito tiempo… para pensar… -

-El amor se siente o no se siente…-

-Quiron espera… por favor… no cometas locuras… ni Camus ni Milo tienen la culpa de lo que pase con nosotros…-

-No la tienen pero no quiero que Camus destroce a Milo como lo has hecho tú conmigo, y si he de matar a mi propio alumno para evitarlo lo haré.-

-¡Estás loco! Milo se parece a ti mucho más de lo que tú crees… son sus vidas, no podemos intervenir en ellas… ¿Acaso lo tendrás por adultero o por galán? ¿Te parecerá que pretende violentar la pureza de Camus o desfogar el ardor de su propia pasión?.-

-No sé como pude amar a una persona tan patética como tú…- El pelirrojo caballero del escorpión se dio la vuelta echando a correr hacía el Santuario dejando a Eneo ahí más solo que nunca y arrepintiéndose infinitamente de lo que había hecho, con el corazón destrozado… supo con crueldad que realmente lo amaba a pesar de todo.

Camus había despertado primero estaba tendido a un lado de Milo, observaba su rostro moreno durmiendo apaciblemente, de cuando en cuando pasaba su mano por sus cabellos y los enrollaba en bucles como si intentara modificar sus rasgos con distintos peinados y él, le dejaba obrar con la más culpable complacencia. Con esa facilidad que tiene la imaginación de admitir como simples los acontecimientos más insólitos Camus no veía nada que no se le antojara perfectamente normal, se levanto sin hacer ruido y cubrió su cuerpo pudorosamente con la clámide que llevaba puesta la noche anterior y se dirigió a la cocina para poner agua para una infusión.

Quiron preso de la rabia y el dolor para ese entonces había llegado ya a la entrada del templo del escorpión celeste, en completo silencio entró, algo le parecía raro, todo estaba en tanta calma… molesto fue a la habitación de Milo, pensaba que seguramente el muy flojo aún no se levantaba, abrió la puerta despacio pero no estaba ahí, la cama estaba hecha, ni siquiera había dormido ahí.

-Milo… ahora si te voy a arrancar le piel con un tenedor…-

Fastidiado se dirigió a su habitación la cabeza empezaba a dolerle por todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía completamente destrozado, necesitaba un baño para pensar con claridad, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando entró a sus aposentos y descubrió que Milo yacía ahí, completamente desnudo, y seguramente no había pasado la noche solo, eso por descontado, su rabia creció aún más, el descaro de Milo no tenía límites, ¡Haber fornicado en su cama! ¡En su templo!.

-Milo… aprendiz del tres al cuatro, ¡LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO!.-

El griego despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la voz fiera que le exasperaba, penso que era producto de un mal sueño, que su mente le jugaba una broma, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro congestionado por la ira de Quiron el cuerpo se le helo y se sentó en la cama lo mejor que pudo.

-Maestro… yo… no lo esperaba…-

-No… es evidente que no me esperabas, ¿Qué carajos hacías aquí? Mientras yo me fui por una misión tú te revolcabas en mí aposento con cualquier puta como si esto fuera un burdel de quinta… ¿Cómo es posible?.- Quiron le fulminaba con la mirada y temblaba del coraje, pero aquel rostro desencajado no era solo por la aventura de Milo, había algo más en aquella mirada… súbitamente se escuchó tras ellos en la puerta de la habitación el chocar de dos tazas contra el piso, los añicos llenando el piso… Camus estaba ahí de pie contemplando a Quiron ante sus ojos y luego a Milo, se quedó mudo y empalideció aún más hasta casi volverse del color del mármol, tartamudeaba sintiendo la boca seca, Quiron observaba estupefacto a Camus ahí de pie, los cabellos revueltos, descalzo… ahí delante de sus narices tenía la respuesta: Camus el aspirante de Acuario… el aprendiz de Eneo… el retoño de aquel golfo… iguales… eran iguales.

-Yo… es que…- Consiguió decir cuando su lengua se separó de su paladar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! No… no me lo creo… te advertí Milo… que tuvieses cuidado y al menor descuido vas y te enredas con… cualquier basura.-

-¡No es ninguna basura además yo…-

-Jajaja que idiota eres… tras esa cara de ángel es una puta igual que su maestro…- Contestó cruel, Camus estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Milo se había puesto de pie medio vistiéndose.

-Yo lo amo, le pese a quien le pese y si he de ir en contra de tu voluntad lo haré, te he obedecido largos años, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido, pero no puedes mandar en mi corazón también, mi cuerpo y mi mente te pertenecieron mucho tiempo, ya no, ya es suficiente, no soy a tu imagen y semejanza, no puedo serlo…-

-¿Qué sabes tú de amar? Solo eres un crío jugando a ser mayor… y tú Camus… no tienes ningún valor ni como soldado raso…-

_No me niegues Camus… por favor… no me niegues… no ahora…_

Pensó asustado Milo, ¿Qué haría si lo negaba como lo había hecho en el Coliseo?, Quiron furioso como una bestia salvaje se acercó hasta Camus arrojándolo fuera de la habitación hasta el pasillo, con un golpe que ninguno de los dos vio salir de su puño a la velocidad de la luz, Milo furioso corrió hasta él empujando a un lado a Quiron que lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Te mataré de ser necesario Milo, con tal de que no te enredes y caigas tan bajo con esta basura…-

-¡NO! ¡YO LO AMO, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS! ¿Con que derecho vienes tú a decirme lo que es bueno y lo que es malo cuando tu mismo retozabas harto de placer con Eneo? ¡Amo a otro hombre igual que tú!.-

-Yo también lo amo…- Murmuró en un susurro Camus tratando de levantarse, en su abdomen una pequeña mancha de sangre, una aguja escarlata.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Tú no tienes nada que reclamarme, a mí… a mí que te entrené y cuidé tantos años… has echado todo lo que te enseñé a la basura Milo, desde un principio imagine que no servirías para ser un caballero, no eres más que un arremedo de tal…- Le tomó por los cabellos arrastrándolo hasta el patio central del templo del escorpión celeste…

Eneo corría lo más rápido que podía, ya había llegado al Santuario, en cuanto sintió la explosión en el cosmo de Quiron supo que algo andaba mal y que debía darse prisa antes de que algo grave sucediera… antes de que corriera la sangre, recorrió uno a uno los templos sin detenerse para nada hasta que llegó finalmente al lugar de la explosión, al octavo templo.

-Muy bien Milo… ser hombre significa mucho más que tener un pene entre las piernas… y ya no digamos ser caballero… si dices que lo amas… como hombre, asumo que en tu vanidad te crees un caballero… pues vamos a ver de que estás hecho… anda pelea como un caballero y defiende como hombre a la pornai de la que te enamoraste.-

-¡Quiron! ¡Detente! ¿Qué clase de locura estás haciendo…?- Eneo había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban mirando confundido a Milo sembrado ahí y a Camus acercándose con una mano en el abdomen sangrante, tontamente creyó había sido una sola aguja cuando habían sido tres.

-Bien… te derrotaré… y entonces seré un caballero de la orden… y ya no podrás hacer nada… pues ganaré mi rango derrocando al actual caballero de Escorpión.-

-¡No Milo!.-

-Ya lo han escuchado… ha cavado su propia tumba.- Quiron se colocó en la posición de batalla al igual que Milo, ambos trazaban al mismo tiempo las estrellas de la constelación del escorpión, como si se estuvieran observando en un espejo, uno reflejo del otro, Camus corrió para detener a Milo pero Eneo lo detuvo aferrándolo de la cintura.

-No Camus… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, está prohibido intervenir en una pelea de rango…-

-¡Nooo! Lo matará… debemos hacer algo…-

-Milo no se dejará matar… es como Quiron… igual de necio y obstinado… antes muerto que perder…- Enigmáticas palabras y llenas de una profunda tristeza.

La cosmoenergía de los dos se elevaba de manera veloz en los demás templos todos podían sentir que se llevaba a acabo un duelo entre caballeros, nadie sabía bien que pasaba, pero sabían de dónde venía… de la octava casa… el templo envenenado… el templo del escorpión… la luz dorada que desprendían los dos cuerpos cegaba casi la vista, las dos manos levantadas, tanto de maestro como de alumno con la uña carmesí, la aguja escarlata brillante en rojo.

-¿Qué está pasando en el templo de Quiron?.- Preguntó con disgusto Shion, el Patriarca.

-No… no tengo ni idea eminencia…- Contestó levantando una ceja Aioros que estaba en la cámara del Patriarca, había ido para hablarle de Saga y su extraño comportamiento.

-Ve al octavo templo averigua que sucede y tráeme a Quiron.-

-Enseguida…- Cumplió con el protocolo e hizo la reverencia mientras se retiraba de la cámara para dirigirse hasta el templo de su compañero.

-¡AGUJA ESCRALTA!.- Las dos voces al unísono invocaron el poder carmesí, los rayos brillantes que atacaban al contrario, los golpes de Quiron llegaron al cuerpo de Milo, 5 agujas de un solo golpe, los de Milo solo llegaron 3 de los 5 que disparó.-

-Lo sabía… no eres más que un fraude Milo.-

Los ojos de Milo se encendieron el halo de luz dorada en su cuerpo se hizo más potente a tal grado que cegaba al mismo Quiron, el aprendiz disparó las agujas que esta vez de las 7 que lanzó, golpearon las 7, Quiron contesto con 5 más, ambos estaban marcados por diez, comenzaban a sangrar… la rabia de Quiron creció hasta que la restricción domino a Milo dejándolo quieto en ese momento a merced del otro.

-Ahora sí Milo… estás muerto…- Sonrió con crueldad el pelirrojo de ojos dorados ante su presa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… no te has dado cuenta…-

-¿Qué estás alucinando…?.- Un mareo repentino, la vista se le nubló… le faltaron las fuerzas, todo a su alrededor se movía, los párpados le pesaban… sentía el veneno recorrer el torrente sanguíneo. -¿Cómo…?.- Bajo la vista… su cuerpo había recibido 4 agujas de Milo… un total de 14… solo faltaba Antares… Milo lo había golpeado justo antes de que el lo dejara inmóvil y no se había dado cuenta… eso significaba, que había alcanzado el séptimo sentido y que golpeaba a la velocidad de la luz… igual que él, cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente al piso, a su vez Milo cayo de rodillas respirando trabajosamente.

-Lo logré… Camus… nadie te hará… daño…-

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer la prueba de Milo sin siquiera avisarme?.- Gritó fuera de sí Shion cuando tuvo delante a Quiron varias horas después, la ropa desgarrada y llena de sangre, su habitual cabello pulcro revuelto. -¿Creen que pueden hacer y deshacer ustedes los dorados a placer?.-

-No su excelencia… Milo… estaba lo suficientemente avanzado… y pensé en adelantar su prueba, no era mi intención ofenderle ni pasar por alto su autoridad.-

-Pues lo hiciste… guardias… llévenlo al calabozo… estarás ahí Quiron un par de días por tu osadía, yo mismo entregaré la armadura dorada a su nuevo portador, sospecho que no te importa mucho perderte el honor…-

-Me gustaría estar ahí su excelencia…- Contestó llano y solo por respeto, en ese momento los guardias entraron y lo llevaron a una de las celdas donde pasaría dos días en aquella peste miserable, se recargó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso.

Milo se recuperaba en lo que de ahora en adelante sería su habitación, mientras el resto de caballeros se enteraba de la buena nueva, evidentemente sin los detalles escabrosos pasaban a visitarle y felicitarle, el secreto había quedado guardado entre Quiron, Eneo, Camus y él mismo…

-Vaya Milo, te adelantaste… yo todavía tendré que esperar para combatir por la armadura de Leo, hasta que Aioros se digne a ello… Afrodita se enfrentará a Hebe la siguiente semana y creo que Camus en 15 días, que envidia…-

-Ni que lo digas león…- El melio sonrió divertido, Aioria no sabía todo lo que había sucedido del por que de la repentina prueba y eso le causaba gracia.

-No te imaginas… en estos días que has estado ausente… acabo de conocer a una chica que… es una kòre, pelirroja… un poco esquiva pero yo sé que la conquistaré…-

-Jajaja Aioria tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad?.-

-Umm… pues… eso no importa, se llama Marin… aunque aún espero conocer al último de los nuestros…-

-¿A quien te refieres?.-

-El discípulo de Akbar.-

-Ah… Virgo…-

-Hola… hola Aioria…- Saludó tímidamente en el marco de la puerta el francés, sin perder su habitual seriedad, sus ojos se posaron en los de Milo observándole intensamente, las turquesas que tanto amaba y que sabía nunca dejaría de amar.

-Hola Camus… bueno me voy… si no Aioros me hará correr descalzo de nuevo… nos vemos… dentro de un rato serás oficialmente el caballero dorado de Escorpión forastero…-

-Así es gatito…- Aioria frunció el ceño y les dejó a solas, Camus avanzó hasta la cama de Milo y se recostó como un gato en sus piernas, acariciando su mano.

-Me alegro que estés mucho mejor… y que no haya sucedido nada malo…-

-Shhh ya no recuerdes eso… te dije que me enfrentaría a quien fuera necesario…- Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos.

-Te amo… de aquí al infinito…-

-Te amo… para siempre… Camie…

-Kolokagazós*.-

Shion el Patriarca del Santuario en una pequeña ceremonia había entregado la armadura dorada, que ahora protegería a Milo como nuevo caballero de Escorpión, y tras la promesa de rigor de lealtad ante su la diosa Atena quedaba aceptado como digno guerrero, entonces aquel hombre serio con los puntos violetas en la frente le pareció más humano, más normal.

-Recuerda Milo… que un guerrero espera que una buena muerte lo encuentre… no vayas tú en pos de su búsqueda… ella te encontrará…-

Tal vez el sabía que era lo que realmente sucedió o lo imaginaba… pero nunca le dijo nada… parecía que aquel Santuario guardaba miles de secretos hipócritamente… pero eso… no importaba siempre que estuviera al lado de aquel extranjero que le había robado el corazón.

Al mismo tiempo que la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo Quiron se dirigía al templo del escorpión para preparar la maleta y regresar a Melos, ya no había nada más que hacer ahí… cuando entro a la habitación que había sido suya empezó a recoger lo que llevaría consigo, y ahí en la maleta que sacó encontró algo que le había dejado Milo, un libro con la sobras de Platón, estaban marcadas con separadores "Fedro" y el "Simposion"… el amor entre hombres… sonrió con cinismo y guardo sus cosas.

-Lo único que me ataba aquí… ya no está…- Dejo en el piso una foto de Eneo y se marchó con el porte impresionante que siempre le había caracterizado, pero antes… tenía que hablar con alguien.

Entro en completo silenció al templo tan conocido, una última ojeada, una despedida que no sabía bien si dolía o no… solo era… un pequeño resumen de lo que le había sucedido, el corazón le latía rápido como siempre que notaba algo que tenía que ver con él… con el amor de su vida… el único, escuchó unos pasos tras él se volvió, estaba ahí de pie el francés, el de rostro de alabastro.

-Les permitiré jugar un rato más… pero… si me entero que siguen con esta estupidez yo mismo lo mataré.-

-Será más que un rato…-

-Él solo te destruirá, es su naturaleza.-

-No es verdad, el me ama.-

-¿Qué harás cuando haya hecho una ruina de ti?.-

-Lo seguiré amando.-

-Amar no basta, no basta cuando es solo uno de los dos el que ama, cortará tus alas y olvidará sus promesas.- Pronunció aquellas venenosas palabras mientras salía del templo pasando por un lado de Camus, el cabello rojo como el fuego ondeando tras él mientras se perdía en la noche.

El Pireo con las estrellas de fondo lucía diferente, la noche estaba clara y tranquila, el viento breve del mar Egeo, se marchaba de regreso a Melos.

-Thalassa*!-

-¿Te ibas sin despedirte de mí?.- Quiron volteo sorprendido, detrás de él estaba Eneo, con el semblante triste, pero ahora solo le parecía una vulgar máscara.

-No tendría por que.-

-¿Ya no somos nada?.-

-Kaheatai*-

-Te amé solo a ti…-

-Muy tarde te diste cuenta… hasta nunca Eneo…- Le dedico una última mirada y se marcho para tomar el barco que le llevaría a las Cícladas. –Yo también… te ame solo a ti…- Murmuró aunque Eneo no lo escuchó.

Aioria estaba sentado a las afueras del templo de Virgo, se quedó a mitad del camino, no era que le hiciera mucha gracia dirigirse al templo de Sagitario, le incomodaba estar ahí, le llenaba de tristeza tener que ocultar lo que sentía hasta relegarlo en un baúl de recuerdos que nunca más se abriría, se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de doler el rechazo de Aioros.

-¿Cómo haces para evitar que se seque una gota de agua…?- Se preguntó con melancolía.

-La dejas libre en el mar…- Contesto una voz mística que venía de sus espaldas, del templo de la virgen, los ojos verde esmeralda sorprendidos voltearon, un chico delgado de cabellos rubios como el sol, un punto de iluminación en su frente… los ojos cerrados, ¿Sería ciego?.

-Yo… hola… perdona no sabía que ya había alguien habitando aquí..-

-Déjalo ir… esa es la respuesta.-

-No es fácil…-

-Nada lo es.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-Shaka… -

-Buda…-

-Milo… dime que amas… dime lo mucho que me amas…- Exigió Camus abrazado fuertemente de Milo, aún sentía el miedo que habían dejado las venenosas palabras de Quiron, aún dolían.

-Camus… te amo… muchísimo, tanto que no hay palabras para describirlo… aún no inventan la palabra exacta en ningún idioma.-

-¿Me amarás siempre?.-

-Si… te amaré siempre aún después de la muerte.-

-Más allá de ella.-

-Ahora… vamos a celebrar que ya nada nos separa…- Los labios de Milo buscaron los elegantes labios de Camus, fundiéndose lentamente, con una suavidad que se antojaba contagiosa, el primer día del resto de sus vidas…

_Hay gente que escucha sus voces internas con gran claridad y vive de acuerdo a lo que escucha, esas personas se vuelven locas… o se convierten en leyendas…_

*Kolokagazós – Hombre que combina la hermosura y la justicia.

*Thalassa - ¡El mar!

*Kaheatai – Solteros

_**FIN **_

_**ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**_

_**DEDICADO A ALE… GRACIAS POR LAS HORAS INTERMINABLES DE PLÁTICA, GRACIAS POR ESTE TIEMPO DE ALEGRÍAS…**_


End file.
